Le quartier populaire
by tete de noeud
Summary: UA. Harry jeune capitaine d'une équipe de basket vous raconte sa vie presque parfaite! Première dispute. Slash HarryDraco
1. Présentation

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Ceci est une nouvelle fic ! Je sais ! J'en ai déjà 4 en chantier, je n'avance pas vite et je dois étudier en plus de cela ! Je m'arrangerais !!**

**Donc c'est un Univers Alternatif et c'est un slash Harry/Draco, avec un peu de Sirius/Rémus.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Le quartier populaire.**

****

**Chapitre 1 : Présentation.**

****

Bonjour !

Quelle belle journée n'est ce pas ! Aujourd'hui nous sommes le samedi 31 juillet ! C'est mon anniversaire ! Il est 10 heure et je suis toujours couché dans mon lit, un miracle ! J'ai 17 ans depuis quelques heures et j'ai décidé de faire le point sur ma courte vie.

Mon père et ma mère sont les 2 personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, suivit de très près par mon parrain Sirius, mon oncle Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et….les Weasley !

Oula, ça en fait du monde à aimer !

Ma vie est quasi parfaite ! Nous habitons la banlieue de Londres, dans une belle maison des quartiers bourgeois, extrêmement près du quartier populaire et à quelques rues du quartier chic et riche ! Papa et mon parrain travaillent pour Scotland Yard, se sont les 2 meilleurs inspecteurs de Grande-Bretagne, en plus ils travaillent ensemble ! Maman est adjointe au Maire, son bras droit et, comme dirais papa, son cerveau ! Mon oncle préféré, Remus alias Mumus ou Moony pour les intimes, est prof d'anglais dans mon école. C'est mon prof préféré et mon cours préféré.! La littérature et la poésie sont, avec lui, plus vivantes qu'un film d'action ! Enfin ils vivent en dehors de Londres, à la campagne mais près de chez nous, dans un superbe plein pied entouré d'un grand jardin ! Les couples gays ne sont pas bien vus et ils doivent se cacher pour s'aimer ! C'est triste parce qu'ils forment un joli couple !

Si j'ai insisté sur la proximité du quartier populaire, c'est parce que mon meilleur ami, mon frère y vit ! Ron et sa famille, les Weasley, y vivent dans une grande maison. Il faut dire qu'ils ont intérêt à avoir une grande maison, avec 7 enfants ! Arthur Weasley, le père, travail au ministère, c'est un simple employé mais maman s'arrange toujours pour qu'il ait des augmentations, pas par amitié, mais parce qu'il travaille dur et bien !

Molly, la mère, est institutrice. Elle a d'abord été ma gardienne, puis mon instit plusieurs années de suite ! En fait, quand j'ai eu 1 an, maman a voulu recommencer à travailler, elle a donc dû trouver une crèche. Mais elle s'y est prit trop tard et toutes les places étaient prise ! Un jour que nous étions en amoureux au marché, elle a rencontré Molly avec toute sa tribu, elles ont discuté, sympathisé, se sont raconté leurs vies et le lundi suivant, Molly devenait ma gardienne pour un salaire défiant toute concurrence ! En fait, elle ne pouvait retourner à l'école et enseigner, elle avait bien trop d'enfants, elle devait donc rester chez elle. Mais elle devait aussi ramener de l'argent, elle devint donc gardienne d'enfants. Aujourd'hui, elle est ma deuxième maman et ils sont ma seconde famille !

Dans la tribu, il y a Bill, l'aîné, il travaille pour une compagnie d'assurance, mais son boulot est génial, il voyage partout dans le monde pour aller voir si les intérêts de sa firme son respecté. Mais c'est du style aventurier, parce que sa société assure des navires, des expéditions, etc… Souvent il doit faire les expéditions avec les assurés ! Il nous montre souvent des vidéos, c'est trop fort !

Ensuite, il y a Charlie, il a 2 ans de moins que Bill et il ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Charlie observe les animaux, les étudies, les sauves, etc.… Pour l'instant il étudie les baleines en Antarctique, il dit qu'avec la pollution et la fonte des glaces, leur habitat est bouleversé et il veut donc étudier leur nouveau comportement.

Vient ensuite Percy, le plus sérieux de la famille, 2 ans de moins que Charlie ! C'est aussi le seul qui ait déjà quitté la maison familiale ! Une fois son diplôme en main, il s'est mit en ménage avec sa copine, Pénélope Deauclaire, et est rentré dans le parti travailliste, il veut devenir Premier ministre un jour ! Il est donc à fond dans la politique ! Il est limite ennuyant mais toujours très serviable et puis c'est un Weasley, on lui pardonne !

Arrivent les jumeaux terribles, Fred et Georges ! Ce sont eux les plus drôles, toujours la blague pour rire, toujours un sourire en coin, toujours là pour faire des gaffes ! Ron et moi passons beaucoup de temps avec eux. Ils ont pour projet d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes avec leur meilleur ami, Lee. Du coup, ils se sont répartit les taches : Fred fait des études de marketing, Georges de chimies et Lee de comptabilité. Ils ont déjà crée plein de trucs, des bonbons farceurs, des trucs gluants qui se mangent, des gadgets,… Et ils travaillent pendant les vacances et le week-end pour mettre des sous de cotés. Tout l'argent de leurs annifs y passe aussi, c'est pourquoi nous leurs faisons toujours des cadeaux, alors qu'ils ont 19 ans ! Des trucs utiles, style habits et accessoires. Sauf mes parents et le couple de Sirius, qui leur donnent toujours de l'argent.

Ron, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon double et mon jumeau. Nous sommes similaires et pourtant si différents ! Il est très grand, je suis de taille moyenne. Il est roux comme le feu, je suis noir de jais. Il a les yeux bleus et moi vert émeraude. Mais nous sommes têtus et sportifs, nous sommes fier et timide, etc.…Je pourrais continuer ainsi pendant des heures ! Nous nous sommes connus à 1 an et ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés. Les mêmes écoles, les mêmes colonies de vacances, les mêmes vacances, les mêmes clubs de sports, les mêmes classes. Personne n'a jamais osé nous séparer et celui qui s'y risquera aura à faire à moi ! On ne sépare pas des siamois ! Les Weasley n'ont pas les moyens de partir en vacances, du coup, ils envoyaient leurs enfants dans des colonies, 15 jours chaque été. J'ai suivi. Ils sont aussi tous passé par les scouts, j'ai suivi ! Mais moi je partais aussi chaque année 15 jours avec mes parents et 15 jours avec mon parrain, et depuis que j'ai 4 ans, j'ai toujours emmené Ron dans mes bagages. Molly me reprenait après l'école et me faisait faire mes devoirs, gratuitement, et en échange, elle laissait Ron venir avec moi sans vouloir absolument payer ses vacances ! Ma mère a toujours trouvé le moyen d'obtenir ce que je voulais, sans heurter leur sensibilité. Et puis mes parents font souvent des escapades en amoureux, et comme Sirius et Remus ne pouvaient me garder quand j'étais petit parce qu'ils travaillaient, Molly me gardait ! Nous avons gardé l'habitude et dès que mes parents se cassent, je rapplique chez eux. Enfin, je rappliquais ! Maintenant, en fait depuis que j'ai 15 ans, je vais juste souper chez eux et Ron vient dormir chez moi avec quelques potes !

Vient enfin Ginny ! Virginia Weasley, la seule fille Weasley. La plus belle fille après ma mère, C'est ma petite sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma puce et mon grand amour de jeunesse ! Elle a juste un an de moins que moi, elle était donc toujours à nos basques quand nous jouions, Ron et moi. Nous l'avons acceptée puisqu'elle était drôle et faisait tout ce que nous voulions, puis c'est elle qui nous a mené par le bout du nez ! C'était ma petite fiancée, vous savez ces amours d'enfance, où vous voulez vous marier, etc.… A 14 ans, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle, mais elle était intouchable. Nous sommes finalement sortit ensemble l'année dernière. J'avais 16 ans et pleins d'hormones, elle en avait 15 et était curieuse. Nous sommes restés ensemble 4 mois, nous avons couché ensemble. Elle fut ma première et unique, je fut le premier mais pas l'unique ! Pourquoi unique ? Parce que grâce à elle, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais plus les gars ! Et surtout que je la considérais trop comme ma sœur. En fait nous sommes sortis ensemble, pas par dépit, mais à cause d'une idée fixe ! Depuis notre enfance, tout le monde nous mettait ensemble, et si s'était vrai à 6 ans, ça l'était moins à 12. J'ai cru tomber amoureux, en fait je l'adorais mais je n'ai pas compris directement comment ! Et c'est en gardant l'idée fixe que je l'aimais que je suis sortit avec elle. Nous nous entendions merveilleusement bien, nous nous adorions, mais comme des frères ! C'est elle qui a su la première pour mon orientation sexuelle, et c'est elle qui m'a accompagné dans ce bar gay pour que je vérifie. La pauvre, elle s'est faite chier 2 heures pendant que je découvrais des tas de nouvelles choses extraordinaires ! Elle est restée à mes cotés quand je l'ai annoncé à ma famille, puis à Ron, et aux Weasley. Elle m'a toujours soutenu et j'ai toujours été le grand frère le moins chiant ! Je l'aime à la folie et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle !

Ma deuxième meilleur amie s'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est ma voisine et ma future belle-sœur, vu qu'elle sort depuis 1 an avec Ron et que c'est bien parti pour durer ! On se connaît depuis qu'on a 3 ans, l'age où on sort jouer dans le jardin. Depuis, elle ne nous a plus jamais quitté. Ron et elle se disputaient souvent, en fait ça n'a pas changé beaucoup depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, sauf que les réconciliations sont plus rapides et plus baveuse ! Ses parents sont dentiste, ils sont les dentistes de toute ma famille : papa, maman, Sirius, Remus et moi, de la famille de Ron et de la moitié du quartier populaire. Ils sont très bon et font des prix très abordables ! Mione est très intelligente et très subtile ! Mais a du mal à se faire des copines ! Ginny est sa meilleure amie et puis les autres filles que nous connaissons sont juste des connaissances. Elle traîne toujours avec nous, même si elle ne participe pas toujours à nos activités ! En fait, elle n'y participe pratiquement jamais, elle s'assied près de nous avec un bouquin dans les mains.

Je vais à l'école du quartier. Le nom est si compliqué qu'il a été oublié depuis longtemps et tout le monde l'appelle Poudlard. C'est une école particulière, en fait il y a 4 classes par années, l'école est ainsi divisée en 4 groupes distincts. Il y a le groupe des Pouffsoufle, celui des Serdaigles, des Serpentards et finalement, le mien, Gryffondor ! En fait cela a été mis en place, il y des années, pour créer un esprit de compétition, un système de point régule tout ça. Pendant toute l'année, les profs nous mettent des notes dans le journal de classe, positif ou négatifs, à chaque fin de période, le directeur de chaque 'maisons' (c'est comme ça que nous définissons les 7 années réunies dans un groupe) reprend les journaux de classe et calcule les points. Les scores des matchs, de rugby, foot et basket-ball, sont pris en compte, le tout additionné. Et la maison qui a le plus de points gagne la coupe et une excursion au choix. L'école est très vieille. Mes parents y ont été, mes grands-parents y ont été, arrière-grands-parents, etc.… depuis la création de l'école, tout les Potter y ont été.!

Des compétitions interne à l'école sont organisées, chaque maison à ses équipes : une de rugby, une de football et une de basket-ball. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball de Gryffondor au poste de distributeur, comme mon père le fut avant moi. Ron est pivot, comme Bill l'a été avant lui. En fait il y a pratiquement toujours eu aussi un Weasley dans cette école, sauf que ce n'était jamais en même temps qu'un Potter ! Bref, je suis super bon, et mon équipe n'a jamais perdu depuis que je suis rentré dedans, j'avais 11 ans, le plus jeune distributeur que l'école ait jamais compté. Mon père était fier ! Ron m'a rejoint 2 ans plus tard et depuis on forme la paire la plus complémentaire depuis une certaine paire Black-Potter ! Mon père et mon parrain en fait, et c'est grâce à aux si nous sommes si bons, ils nous entraînent depuis que nous savons marcher ! Ils ont entraîné chaque Weasley et Lee aussi.

Je n'ai pas une vraie grande famille ! Mes grands-parents, des 2 cotés, sont morts, soit avant ma naissance, soit dans ma première année ! Ma mère a une sœur, mais elles se détestent, du coup je n'ai jamais vu, ni mon oncle, ni mon seul cousin ! En fait, ma tante a toujours détesté les nobles, les aristocrates et les pauvres, elle a toujours dit que seul les bourgeois méritaient ce qu'ils avaient. Alors que ma mère prône l'égalité pour tous et qu'elle a épousé un aristocrate ! Et oui, mon père est un noble et ma mère une roturière ! Mais on s'en fout ! Mon père est fils unique. En fait il y a une tradition, ou malédiction, dans la famille Potter, il n'y a qu'un seul enfant par génération, toujours mâle. Du coup, aucun cousin direct, aucune tante et oncle, et aucun grand dîné de famille ! Ma famille est une famille de cœur ! Sirius et Remus sont comme les frères de papa, donc mes oncles et Molly et maman sont très proche, comme des sœurs, alors les Weasley sont devenus notre famille aussi ! Il ne se passe pas un anniversaire ou une fête sans que l'une ou l'autre famille ne soit convié chez l'autre ! Les Granger sont venus s'ajouter par la suite !

Voilà ma vie et les gens que j'aime !

Je laisse mon regard errer sur les murs de ma chambre et je m'arrête sur le poster de la plus belle moto du monde. C'est une grosse Yamaha, une 500, sportive, bleu électrique et argenté, sublime ! Ma passion pour les motos me vient de mon parrain, il a toujours adoré ça et a incité mon père. Résultat, ils ont chacun leur moto et moi je suis presque né dessus ! Maman déteste ça et Remus n'aime pas trop, mais il fait des efforts ! Nous partons souvent tout les 4, moi derrière mon père et Remus derrière Sirius, pour de longues balades. Ron aime aussi et quand Remus fait sa tête de mûle, c'est lui qui le remplace. Quand c'est ainsi, je monte derrière mon parrain et Ron derrière mon père, juste parce que j'aime aussi être avec mon parrain. Mais on n'y va plus très souvent et c'est dommage ! En fait, Ron et moi, avons passé nos permis voiture et moto, lorsque nous avons eu 16 ans, et pour ses 17 ans, mes parents ont offert à Ron, la vieille fourgonnette bleue dont ma mère se servait quand elle était jeune. Ainsi, nous nous déplaçons par nous même depuis plus de 6 mois et comme la camionnette est grande, nous embarquons tout nos amis dans l'aventure !

Je regarde les photos accrochées au mur, tout mes amis sont dessus, puis je vois mon jeu de fléchettes, et bien au milieu, la photo de classe des Serpentards de notre année. Ce que je peux les haïr ceux-la !! Ils gâchent toujours tout ! Mais chaque année, nous leur faisons payer en les humiliant ! En fait, je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais tout les aristos cons et prétentieux sont chez les Serpentards. Tout les Einsteins sont chez Serdaigle, ouais sauf Hermione ! Les gentils travailleurs, style qui travaillent dur sans se plaindre sont à Pouffsoufle et les têtes brûlées, fonceur, courageux et loyaux sont à Gryffondor ! Je m'entends bien avec les Pouffsoufles et certains Serdaigles sont sympa, quand ils n'ont pas la grosse tête, mais les Serpentards sont imbuvables !

-Harry ! Lèves toi où tu vas être en retard ! Harry !

-J'arrive maman!

Ou lala, il est midi passé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! J'ai rendez-vous à 13 heures sur la place en face de chez Ron pour une partie de basket ! Il faut que je me dépêche !!

Je me lève en 4ème vitesse et fonce dans la salle de bain. M'apprêter me prend 15 minutes montre en main. Je dévale les marches et arrive dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humide et pas coiffé. De toute façon ça sert à rien d'essayer d'approcher un peigne, ils sont incoiffable, comme ceux de mon père !

J'entre dans la cuisine essoufflé et me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Maman me tourne le dos, elle me cuisine un bon petit plat. J'en profite pour la regarder, il y a longtemps que je ne le fais plus. Elle est belle ! De longs cheveux auburn, une peau sublime, légèrement dorée, une taille de guêpe et une sublime poitrine, juste ce qu'il faut, elle est grande et toujours bien habillée, et ses yeux, identiques aux miens, 2 émeraudes brillant de mille feux ! Je comprends que papa soit fou d'elle !

D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive, lui aussi est encore très bien pour son age ! Aucunes poignées d'amour, aucun cheveux blancs et très peu de rides, juste les pattes d'oie au coin des yeux, on dit que se sont les rides des gens qui ont trop rit ! Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs et ébouriffés que les miens, il est plus grand que moi, mais je le rattrape, il est musclé, juste un peu plus que moi, et il s'habille jeune, pas toujours, à cause du travail, et quand nous sommes ensemble, les gens nous prennent pour des frères et nous sommes fiers !

Il embrasse maman dans le cou, elle passe toujours en première.

-Que nous prépares-tu de bon ma Lily ? Demande t'il.

-Des bonnes choses pour mon grand bébé.!

-Et je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi devant mon fils ! Fait semblant de se vexer mon père.

-Mais c'est de lui que je parle mon chéri ! Fait maman d'une voix innocente.

Papa fait son vexé et vient s'asseoir près de moi, puis il me regarde dans les yeux et me fait son grand sourire. Le style de sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon. Puis il se relève et m'attrape, me forçant à me lever et commence à m'embrasser partout. Quand il me lâche enfin, je suis tout rouge et débraillé.

-Bon anniversaire mon bébé.!

-Merci P'pa, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me suffoquer à chaque fois !

-Pfeuuu, ces gosses, jamais content ! N'est ce pas Lily !

-Tout à fait d'accord James !

Elle me sert mon petit-déjeuner/repas de midi et en profite pour m'embrasser le front. Elle m'embrasse presque toujours le front ! En fait je suis tombé à vélo étant petit et depuis j'ai une cicatrice ne forme d'éclair, très jolie soit dit en passant, et maman m'embrasse toujours dessus. Elle me souhaite aussi un bon anniversaire, s'assied enfin, et nous pouvons manger.

**Voilà, ça vous a plu?**


	2. Bon anniversaire

**Ola ! **

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va bien ? Je suis contente que la fic vous ai plus !!**

**Si vous voulez me parler autrement que par review, voilà mon adresse msn : tetedenoeud13 - Sur Hotmail. Vous êtes les bienvenus ! J'adorerais faire votre connaissance !**

**Artémis :** Ben merci ! Et j'espère aussi que la suite sera aussi bonne ! Ciao!

**Céline s.:** Wow! Quelle review ! En tout cas si j'ai des problèmes, je te demande c'est sur ! Que de détails, ça m'aideras quand j'expliquerais plus en détail le rôle d'Harry dans l'équipe ! Tu es française ? Moi, belge. J'ai joué au basket pendant des années, mais j'ai arrêté, j'étais pas à fond dedans et j'aimais pas l'ambiance dans l'équipe. En fait j'étais ailière, le plus souvent gauche, je suis quasi ambidextre, mais avec tout les départs qu'il y a eu dans l'équipe, les changements, etc.. Je jouais des fois comme pivot. Je suis petite, je faisais même pas 1m60 à l'époque, mais j'ai une bonne carrure, alors je bloquais les adversaires pendant que l'autre pivot attrapais les balles. On n'était pas à un haut niveau. Sinon tu es dans l'équipe nationale ? Parce que tu as joué contre beaucoup d'équipe européenne. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry sera le meilleur et gagnera tous ses matchs ! Je vais essayer de décrire quelques matchs ou du moins des entraînements. Merci et à bientôt j'espère ! Zibou !

**Kalya :** Merci beaucoup ! Continue aussi de m'écrire ! Ciao !

**Ambre :** Merci de me suivre dans mes fics Potterienne ! Merci pour les compliments ! Ca vie n'est pas encore parfaite !! Il ne connaît pas encore son grand Amour !! A bientôt et Zibou !

**Clodylia : ** Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Zibou et Ciao

**Genevieve Black:** Merci! L'autre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver!! Continue de m'écrire ! Zibou et Ciao!

**Ginny91 :** Ben merci! C'est vrai que c'est un peu différent des autres fics, mais merci vraiment pour la description! Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Merci les filles !! C'est vrai que c'était un peu chiant à la longue le rôle du sauveur du monde ! Ici, son caractère sera un peu différent puisqu'il aura été élevé différemment ! Et oui, Sirius est le plus beau !! Quelle idée de le tuer ! Pour les serpentards, ben, il faut bien des emmerdeurs dans la vie, sinon on s'ennuierait ! Par contre j'ai pas bien compris votre dernière phrase. Vous pouvez me l'expliquer ? Zibou et à bientôt !

**Mifibou :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est pour ça que les univers alternatifs sont bien ! Ca change !! J'essayerais de mettre plusieurs chapitre avant fin juillet parce qu'en août ce sera dur ! Ciao et Zibou !

**Tatu :** Ben merci ! Voilà la suite pour vous servir ! Ciao !

**Syana :** Merci ! La suite ne sera jamais régulière, désol ! A bientôt et Zibou !

**Vif d'or :** Vraiment ? C'est ta première ? Ben contente d'être ta première ! C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas vu sur mon autre fic à univers alternatif : Pour l'amour d'Harry. Je crois que tu aimerais bien aussi. En tant que maman, tu ne seras pas indifférent au petit Harry décrit dans cette fic. Merci et Zibou !

**Le quartier populaire.**

****

**Chapitre 2 : Bon anniversaire.**

****

Le repas est, comme d'habitude, délicieux et animé.! Papa n'arrête pas de charrier maman et moi je l'aide, bien sur. Mais ma petite maman est de bonne humeur et rigole de nos pitreries. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas obligé de débarrasser la table. Alors je file ! J'attrape ma casquette et je cours jusqu'à la place.

Je suis en retard, comme d'habitude. J'ai beau répéter à Hermione que les meilleurs se font toujours attendre, elle n'en démord pas et s'obstine à être toujours en avance. Il n'y a que quand nous allons à l'école qu'elle peut me presser, sinon, elle abandonne !

J'arrive finalement, ils sont déjà tous là et me regardent, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ron ouvre ses bras et je me jette d'un bond dedans. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et nous nous étouffons mutuellement.

-Bon annif, mon ptit loup !

-Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini ! Je t'ai déjà dit pas devant Hermione !! Je ne veux pas la blesser !

Ils éclatent tous de rire. C'est un jeu entre Ron et moi. Depuis qu'il sait que je suis gay, nous nous amusons à jouer les amoureux caché. Beaucoup y ont cru, mais nos amis ont compris et rigolent de la blague.

Dean m'arrache des bras de mon roux et me serre à m'étouffer aussi.

-Bon annif capitaine !

-Merci ! Mais qu'avez vous donc aujourd'hui tous à vouloir m'étouffer !!

Seamus, l'Irlandais, rigole et m'étouffe à son tour. Je ne me débats plus, ça ne sert à rien ! Arrivent Ginny et Hermione, ce que j'aime la douceur féminine à ce moment.

-Les autres nous rejoindront plus tard. Me dit Hermione.

Je sens que je vais passer une bonne après-midi. Nous commençons directement à jouer, un 2 contre 2, Ron et moi contre Dean et Seamus. Ce n'est pas équitable mais ça entraîne nos 2 loustics et Ron et moi peaufinons notre jeu !

Ron n'arrête pas de faire le beau devant Mione, et je décide donc de le taquiner un peu.

-C'est bon Ron ! Arrête de regarder Hermione toutes les 10 secondes ! Elle va pas s'envoler !!

Ron rougit bêtement, pendant que nous éclatons de rire. Ginny et Hermione n'ont rien entendu, dommage, ça aurait été amusant.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réparer leur ignorance que je me retrouve à terre, Ron à califourchon sur moi, devant Dean et Seamus morts de rire. Le rouquin de mon cœur commence à me chatouiller et je me mets à lui hurler toutes les insultes que je connais.

-Espèce de roux qui pue ! Lâche-moi, t'es pas mon type de gars ! J'aime pas les femmelettes pleines de rougeurs ! Dégage petite tapette !

J'ai eu du mal à tout lui dire, ma respiration est hachée, et je rigole en même temps. Ron est mort de rire mais il ne me lâche pas.

-Espèce de traître ! Tu n'es qu'un politicien !

Et là, il me lâche et roule à terre tant il rigole. Je respire un grand coup et me jette sur lui pour lui faire payer. Nous roulons quelques temps et faisons semblant de nous battre. A un moment, Ron se retrouve assis et m'entraîne avec lui, mais je ne contrôle pas et me retrouve couché sur ses cuisses, les fesses en l'air.

L'humiliation !

Dean et Seamus pleurent tellement ils rigolent, et ils doivent se tenir l'un à l'autre. Mione et Ginny sont dans le même état. Et Ron, le vile, l'infâme, me donne la fessée !

-Alors petit Potty d'amour ! C'est ça que tu veux hein ? Me lâche t'il en me tapant doucement le derrière tout en m'empêchant de partir.

-Ron, je te jure que si tu n'arrête pas tu vas le payer cher ! Je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à la mort !

-Oui, oui ! Tu veux que je te fasse un gros bisou aussi ?

Et la, c'est la fin des haricots ! Nous sommes tous les 6 tellement morts de rire que nous pleurons de grosses larmes de crocodile ! Ginny croise les jambes pour ne pas se faire pipi dessus, mais comme elle est debout, son équilibre est précaire et elle se tient à Hermione pour ne pas tomber. Hermione est pliée en deux et se plie davantage sous le poids de Ginny. Dean et Seamus sont à genoux à nos cotés, les mains soit sur le ventre, soit à terre pour ne pas tomber. Ron est couché sur le dos, les larmes viennent mourire dans ses oreilles et son rire résonne dans toute la rue. Et moi, j'ai la tête enfuie dans mes bras, le corps secoué de spasmes, incapable de bouger ! Si quelqu'un avait filmé ça, je lui aurais payé cher la vidéo !

Au bout de 10 minutes, nous nous relevons et décidons d'apprendre à Ginny quelques-unes unes de nos feintes. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais les équipes sont mixtes et, à part en rugby, il y a souvent des filles dans les équipes !

Bien sur, nous faisons les pitres et bien sur nous n'arrêtons pas de rire ! J'aime les belles journées d'été comme celles là.! Mais un nuage vient assombrir ma belle journée.

-Alors Potter, on traîne encore ici. C'est à croire que tu n'es bien qu'avec les moins que rien ! Qui se ressemble s'assemble !

Nous nous retournons vers la voix et voyons la bande à Malfoy ! Ce que je ne peux pas le blairer celui là.!

-Tiens Malfoy, tu t'es perdu ? Que fais-tu ici, chez les moins que rien ?

-Tu vois Potter, je suis venu visiter le Tiers monde ! Il faut tout voir dans la vie, non ?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je m'élance, en même temps que mes 3 autres potes, vers ce petit con blond décoloré.!

-Harris, ça suffit !

Je stoppe net ma course, d'ailleurs tout le monde arrête. Je me tourne vers la voix et je reste .......sans voix. Mon père, mon parrain et Remus, sont là et nous regardent pas content du tout.

-Sympa de vous voir, bande de merde ! A bientôt à l'école ! Lâche Malfoy.

Et sa bande se barre, limite en courant. Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de ricaner. Courage fuyons ! Telle est la devise des serpentards !

Mais nous voudrions aussi partir ! C'est pas qu'ils ont l'air fâché, mais………..Ils n'ont pas l'air fâché.! Ils rigolent en s'approchant de nous.

-Papa ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là.?

-Bonjour filleul ! Bon anniversaire !

-Bonjour Sirius.

Et nouvelle séance d'étouffement ! Apres Sirius, vient le tour de Remus.

-Comment ça va vous 2 ?

-Bien. On est venu voir si tu voulais faire un tour en moto, comme autre fois. Me demande Sirius.

-Oui, ce serait sympa. Heu, les potes ça vous dérange pas si je me barre un peu ?

-Mais non, vas-y mon lapin ! Me lâche Ron. C'est ton annif, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais reviens vite.

Je lui souris et monte sur la moto de mon père. Nous partons en faisant un bruit qui réveillerait un mort !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure la balade. Nous nous arrêtons dans un pub et ils essayent de me saouler, enfin, sauf Remus qui essaye de me sortir de leurs griffes.

-Mais arrêtez ! Lily va vous tuer !! S'écrie Remy.

-Eh ho, je suis son père ! Et je lui donne l'autorisation d'être mort pêté.! S'indigne mon père.

-Mais maman va pas être contente ! Dis-je en secouant la tête.

Ca y'est, je suis pêté.! Rien que la façon de dire cette phrase leur prouve que je ne supporte pas l'alcool !

-Bon on va y aller ! Lâche Sirius.

-Non !! Crie mon père. Il faut pas que sa mère le voit dans cet état !

-Ah tu vois ! S'exclame fièrement Remus. Il faut le dessaouler avant !

-Et si on rentrait chez nous pour le dessaouler ? Propose Sirius.

-Hum, oui, excellente idée. Conclu mon père.

J'ai suivit l'échange d'un œil vitreux, comme on suit un échange de tennis. A la fin, je n'en peux plus et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'effondre sur la table mort de rire. Ils tournent leurs visages vers moi et me regardent bêtement. Ca redouble mon fou rire.

-Au moins, il a l'alcool joyeux ! Propose timidement mon parrain.

Mon père part à rire, mais Remus lui, ne rigole pas ! Il m'oblige à boire une bouteille entière d'eau et me donne de l'aspirine. Je vous raconte pas les litres que je verse dans les toilettes ! Et nous sortons finalement de ce pub. Remonter sur la moto est très difficile, m'accrocher à mon père est folklorique, mais le plus drôle, c'est que je me marre pendant tout le voyage ! Tout est drôle ! Le chien qui tire son maître, la vieille qui traverse la rue, les feux clignotants, les feuilles dans les arbres. Mon parrain est aussi mort de rire que moi, du coup il fait des zigzags avec sa moto et Remus lui crie dessus. Moi ça me fait rire ! Mon père est moins rassuré du coup, je crois qu'il a peur de maman. Elle est terrible ma maman quand elle crie ! Elle fait mal à la tête ! Heureusement, la maison de Sirius est en vue, je suis tellement content de la voir que je me tape de nouveau à rire ! Mais je m'accroche très fort à mon papa, il me l'a demandé.!

-Harry, calme toi. Me demande doucement mon papa.

-Oui mon petit papa chéri. Je me calme ! Je vais faire shuttttt !

J'ai même mis mon doigt devant ma bouche, comme quand j'étais petit. Mon parrain se marre à nouveau et je l'accompagne. Du coup, on se retrouve, bras dessus, bras dessous, et on avance en zigzaguant vers la villa. Papa et Remus nous suivent, j'entends Remy dire à mon papounet de pas s'en faire. Mais je m'en occupe pas et rentre en criant au loup dans la maison.

-SURPRISE !

La gêne !

Tout mes amis sont la et moi je suis bourré.! J'ai le choix, soit je rigole, soit je m'écroule en pleur comme une grosse merde.

Je rigole !

Et je suis mort de rire, je vous assure ! Bon, faut dire que tout le monde, sauf Molly, Hermione et ma maman, sont mort de rire aussi ! D'ailleurs ma maman se met à crier sur mon papa et Remus essaye de défendre mon papa ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je tiens pas l'alcool ! C'est celle de ma maman qui n'a jamais voulu que je m'entraîne !! Et je vais lui dire directement.

Pourquoi elle est toute rouge ? Pourquoi Remus il l'a retient dans ses bras ? Pourquoi papa et Sirius m'éloignent d'elle ?

Ils me déposent près de Ron qui me tend un verre.

-Pas d'alcool Ron !

-C'est du jus d'orange. Ta mère a pas voulu qu'on prenne de l'alcool ! Elle est chiante !

-Et vous l'avez pas trafiqué.?

-On s'était dit qu'on allait voir avec toi ! Mais comme t'es déjà bourré, on va attendre que tu le sois moins ! Fini t'il avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi !

-Wai ! Dit-il avec un sourire étincelant.

Le DJ passe alors une musique que j'adore, et j'entraîne Ron sur la piste pour une danse endiablée ! Tout le monde nous regarde, mais je comprends pas pourquoi ils rigolent ?

Quand la danse se termine, mon parrain me prend dans ses bras et me met debout sur une table. Il prend un micro et…………oh non, faites qu'il ne chante pas !!!

-Bonsoir bande d'ado boutonneux !!

Des cris indignés lui répondent, les adultes, eux, s'esclaffent.

-Il est l'heure de donner les cadeaux au roi de cette magnifique fête, organisée dans ma fabuleuse maison ! Ron, en tant que meilleur ami, j'ai l'honneur de te désigné comme premier donneur !

Ron monte sur la table avec un énorme paquet dans les mains. Il arrache le micro des mains de mon parrain.

-Ola amigos !!!

Des WAI lui répondent.

-Moi, frère d'arme et de sang, de cet ado pas boutonneux, d'ailleurs comment fais-tu ? Tu as une super peau. Continue t'il en me tâtant la joue.

-Merci.

-Enfin bref, j'ai économisé toute une longue année pour t'offrir ce cadeau.

Il me le tend, je le déballe.

-Waow !!! Oh merci Ron, c'est fabuleux !!

C'est une veste de motard en cuir noire, bleu et argenté, elle est fabuleuse. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je m'écroule dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, comme une merde.

Sirius reprend le micro et éjecte Ron de la table. Il fait monter Hermione et Ginny.

-Harry, s'exclament-elles en cœur, en tant que femmes de ta vie, nous tenons à celle-ci. Et nous t'offrons donc de quoi la protégée dignement.

J'ouvre le paquet et

-Waow ! Merci les filles c'est trop gentil.

J'ai encore des larmes pleins les yeux, mais je serre dans mes bras mes 2 filles préférées. Mon nouveau casque, assortit à ma veste, bien calé dans mon ventre.

Sirius sans cœur, les pousse et fait monter, chaque cadeau, accompagnés du ou des amis l'ayant acheté.

-Et enfin ! S'écrie mon parrain sur excité. Last but not least!! Viens dehors mon lapin.

Nous sortons dans la cour derrière la maison et un immense paquet cadeau m'attend ! Je me précipite et le déballe. Et ….

Je fonds en larmes comme une grosse merde bien molle !! C'est l'alcool ou moi ? Pourquoi j'arrête pas de chialer ? Maman me serre dans ses bras, papa vient nous serrer dans ses bras, Sirius vient agrandir l'étreinte et Remus ne veut pas rester derrière. Du coup, j'étouffe !

Mais je pleure toujours et une litanie de merci sort de ma bouche.

La Yamaha de mes rêves, la plus belle moto du monde, exactement comme mon poster, est là, dans le jardin de mon parrain, bientôt dans mon garage, bientôt mes fesses iront dessus. Elle est à moi !!

Et là, je rigole comme un hystérique. Mais je pleure en même temps, ma mère m'embrasse pour me calmer tandis que mon père essaye de ne pas faire couler ses larmes. Peine perdue pour Remus qui sanglote comme un bébé dans les bras de Sirius. Elle est belle ma famille, non ?

-C'est magnifique, arrive-je à prononcer, merci. Vous êtes fantastiques, merci ! Je vous aime tant.

Et là, nous pleurons tout les 5 comme des grosses merdes ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai avec cette expression aujourd'hui ?

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur, je suis trop faible psychologiquement pour essayer ma nouvelle moto ce soir. En fait je suis surtout toujours un peu bourré.! Je vois du coin de l'œil, les jumeaux verser l'alcool dans les boissons, ça y'est, la fête est lancée !

Je finis dignement de me saouler, assis sur le divan, aux cotés de mes amis. Ron a son bras autour de mes épaules et ne me lâche pas de la soirée. Les jumeaux et Lee sont au sol, face à nous, Dean et Seamus sont avec nous sur le canapé. Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Neville Longbottom, Cédric Diggory et Terry Boot sont assis sur des chaises près d'eux. Les filles dansent mais on peut les voir régulièrement jeter des coups d'œils par ici dans l'espoir qu'un garçon aille danser avec elles ! Pas de chance, ils préfèrent se saouler la gueule avec moi !

Les adultes sont dans la cuisine et discutent de choses d'adultes, enfin je crois. J'entends de grand éclat de rire en provenir, donc ils ne discutent pas de choses d'adultes.

Hermione semble la maîtresse des lieux, Angelina, Katie et Alicia dansent comme des folles sur la table, les sœurs Patil se disputent comme d'habitude, les frères Crivey prennent des photos comme d'habitude, Ginny et Lavande draguent le DJ, etc… En fait, je n'ai plus assez de lucidité pour faire attention aux autres personnes. Je sais que Bill, Charlie et Percy sont là avec leurs copines respectives, Fleur, Tonk et Pénélope. Je sais qu'il y a d'autres personnes de l'école, et donc du quartier. Mais je sais pas où ils sont et je m'en fous !! Je bois et je rigole avec mes amis, dans ma deuxième maison ! Et ma moto est dans le garage !! Le pied !!

Au bout d'un moment, nous les hommes décidons d'aller faire pipi dehors, au clair de lune, dans la nature ! Nous sortons et nous enfonçons dans le jardin, nous nous mettons en ligne, du plus petit au plus grand ! Et croyez-moi, ça prend du temps, surtout que Bill et Charlie sont venu nous rejoindre. C'est à moi de donner le signal de départ.

-Compagnon, présentez arme.

Nous sortons nos petits tuyaux.

-Feu !!

Et pendant 5 minutes, nous n'entendons plus que le bruit du jet, et aussi certains râles de satisfactions.

-Compagnons, secouer arme ! Et je ne veux pas de tache dans le slip !

Grand éclat de rire, suivit d'un « Merde » de Neville.

-Compagnons, reculez d'un pas.

Nous reculons d'un pas en arrière.

-Compagnons, 180° degrés à droite, droite !

Nous faisons face à la maison. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai pas dit de rattacher le pantalon. Du coup nous sommes face à la maison, face à la cuisine éclairée, où une dizaine de visages s'entassent mort de rire, avec le pantalon sur les chevilles et la quequette dans la main.

-Oups ! Compagnons, retrouvons notre dignité en 5 secondes chrono. Partez.

5 Secondes plus tard, nous sommes habillés face à la toujours traîtresse fenêtre de la cuisine ! Bien sur nous sommes rouges de honte, bien sur nous n'osons plus bouger, bien sur nous avons l'air con. Mais nous éclatons de rire. Et nous rejoignons la maison, fier de notre coup !

-Harry, c'est la dernière fois que tu fais le général ! M'assure Bill.

-C'est pas de ma faute ! Un général ne doit pas être bourré et excuse-moi, mais je suis bourré.! La prochaine fois je m'en rappellerais !

-Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! M'enfonce Charlie.

Ni une ni deux, je me jette sur Bill, c'est lui qui a toujours le dernier mot, et je le supplie de reconsidérer ma punition.

-Bill, je t'en prie! Tu peux pas faire ça à ton petit frère!! En plus c'est le jour de mon anniversaire ! Bill, Ô mon grand frère que j'aime et que j'adore.

-Harry, t'es pas mon frère. Me taquine Bill.

-Oh! Tu viens de me briser le Cœur, le jour de mon anniversaire. Tu n'es qu'un bourreau, sadique et sans cœur !

Pour se faire pardonner, il me serre contre son cœur et m'embrasse le haut du crane.

-Mais non, petit frère. Tu pourras à nouveau diriger l'armée, mais tu devras être sobre !

-Promit, juré, craché.!

Et je crache sur le sol pour appuyer mes dires.

Nous rentrons et sommes accueillis par des rires. La télé est allumée et la caméra de Collin est branché dessus. Et que voyons-nous ?

Des fesses ! Le salaud nous a filmé de la cuisine !

-Collin ! J'allais te proposer de faire partie de la fraternité, mais vu que tu n'es qu'un traître, c'est râpé pour toi !!

Et Collin nous fait un regard de chien battu, mais ça ne marche pas.

-Qui va y rentrer ce soir alors ? Demande Fred.

-Oui, Harry a le droit de choisir quelqu'un pour ses 17 ans. Renchérit Percy.

En fait la fraternité a été crée par Bill le jour des 17 ans de Charlie. Et chaque fois qu'1 membre à 17 ans, il choisit une personne pour faire partie de la fraternité. Bill et Charlie ont donc choisit, ce jour là, 2 personnes pour en faire partie. Percy et les jumeaux, ils sont comptabilisés comme une seule personne.

Ca donne donc : Bill -Percy - Ron - Seamus -Dean (ça fait 1 mois que Dean en fait partie).

Charlie - Jumeaux (Fred) - Lee - Cédric -Justin - Terry ( le hic c'est que Terry était plus vieux que Justin, il avait donc déjà 17 ans quand il fut prit, il choisit donc directement quelqu'un) - Neville.

Et Georges me choisit moi ! Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour ! J'avais voulu prendre Collin, mais il m'a déçu.

En fait, on ne fait rien de particulier, c'est juste une bande de potes qui se promettent d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre et de ne jamais se laisser tomber. Il n'y a pas d'épreuve de passage et le seul rite obligatoire, c'est le pipi de l'armée !

-Tu sais Harry, me dit Bill, tu n'es pas obligé de choisir quelqu'un de plus jeune. Il faut juste que ce soit un homme.

Et là, mes yeux s'illuminent.

-Même s'il est vieux et qu'il pourra directement choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Même.

-Et même si par un effet boule de neige, plusieurs personnes rentrent d'un coup, ce soir dans la fraternité.?

Là, Bill a comprit et il me fait un grand sourire.

-Même.

Puis un tilt se fait dans ma tête.

-Neville, c'est ton anniversaire aussi aujourd'hui !

Et tout le monde se met à chanter bon anniversaire à un Neville rouge de honte.

J'avais complètement oublié que demain soir, sa mère a aussi organisé une petite fête, pas surprise comme moi, mais elle promet d'être aussi spectaculaire que ce soir. Vu qu'il y aura à peu près les mêmes personnes.

Quand nous avons fini de chanter, Bill monte sur la table et prend le micro.

-Je veux tout le monde dans le salon dans 10 secondes !

Les adultes rappliquent directement.

-Voilà, continue Bill, ce soir notre petit Harry a 17 ans. Il doit donc choisir quelqu'un pour faire partie de la fraternité, qui n'a toujours pas de nom ! D'ailleurs soldats, vous deviez nous en trouver un !

-Mais euh ! On avait trouvé, nous !! S'exclament les jumeaux.

-Et autre chose que ce que nous ont pondu les jumeaux ! Enfin Bref, Harry, veux-tu désigner notre nouvelle recrue.

Je me dirige vers les adultes et prends la main de mon parrain. Je l'emmène sur la table et le présente officiellement à mon supérieur Bill.

-Général, je vous présent Sirius Black, 40 ans, mon parrain pour le poste de nouvelle recrue.

-Etes vous d'accord Black ? Demande Bill.

-Et comment ! S'exclame mon parrain.

-Bien, Harry vous expliquera ce que signifie cette fraternité en privé.! Mais puisque vous avez plus de 17 ans, vous pouvez aussi choisir quelqu'un.

Je descends de la table et mon père me jette un regard noir. Je lui tire la langue. Sirius le voit et me fait un grand sourire malicieux. Il choisit Remus et le présente. Remus doit choisir quelqu'un. Il prend Arthur Weasley, qui choisit Alan Granger qui finalement choisit mon père.

-Bon, Potter, tu choisiras quelqu'un quand nous l'aurons décidé. Cette branche doit s'arrêter de pousser pour le moment. Neville, monte.

Neville prit place aux cotés du grand roux.

-Qui choisis-tu ?

-Ben en fait, vu qu'Harry devait prendre Collin, j'avais choisit Denis. Mais vu la traîtrise, ben je sais pas. Je choisirais demain à mon anniversaire et je vous ferais part, mon général en chef, de ma décision.

-Bien, la soirée peut donc continuer. Harry emmène nos nouvelles recrues dans une pièce assez grande pour tous nous contenir.

-La chambre à coucher.

10 minutes plus tard nous sommes dans la chambre de Remus et Sirius. Nous leur expliquons le pourquoi du comment de la fraternité.

-Ce que vous avez vu dans le jardin, c'est le rituel sacré.! Le seul d'ailleurs de la fraternité, mais obligatoire : C'est le pipi de l'armée. Nous devons être en ligne, du plus grand au plus petit, et un général, choisit pour une occasion spéciale, donne les ordres. Les ordres du général doivent être respectés au mot près. S'il ne vous dit pas d'uriner, vous n'urinez pas. Le prochain pipi de l'armé aura lieu dans à peu près 2 heures. Alors, allez boire à la santé d'Harry.

Apres une franche rigolade des plus vieux, nous sommes redescendus au salon et nous avons reprit nos activités où nous les avons laissées. C'est à dire, être le plus saoul possible.

2 heures plus tard nous sommes sortis, il fait très noir, Remus a allumé les lampes du jardin. Nous mettre en ligne prend énormément de temps, et Bill veut pas que je sois général. C'est Percy qui l'est, vu qu'il est le moins saoul. Sirius est mort de rire, je crois même qu'il s'est pisser sur les chaussures.

La nuit se fini comme elle doit se finir ! Je rampe jusqu'à ma chambre, ben oui, j'ai ma propre chambre aussi chez mon parrain, et je m'endors tout habillé.!

**Voilà, cela vous a plu ? Je sais que c'est fort pipi caca, mais c'était mon trip ce jour là.! Ciao!**


	3. Vacances

**Bonjour, bonjour !!**

**Comment allez-vous ? J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ? Je vais commencer par répondre, comme d'habitude, à vos reviews !**

**Alors aucun des persos ne sont à moi, ils appartiennent à la WB et à JKR.**

**Ninou :** Merci beaucoup !! Heureuse d'avoir pu égayer ta journée !! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Ciao !

**Artémis :** Contente de t'avoir plu ! A bientôt ! Ciao !

**Clodylia : **Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que ça te plaira autant cette fois encore !! Zibou et Ciao !

**Céline S. :** Wow, encore une fois, quelle review !!! Je vais tenter de répondre dans l'ordre.

Alors : Je sais que c'est dur d'avoir une grosse équipe, moi je suis passé par une très grosse équipe, à une équipe qui n'avait pas assez de joueuses ! On devait aller chercher des joueuses plus jeunes sinon on n'avait pas le compte, la galère ! J'avais une équipière (car on peut vraiment pas dire copine) qui faisait 1m84 et elle avait pas encore fini sa croissance. Et moi à coté, 1m56 difficilement ! Heureusement que maintenant je fais 1m60, sinon j'aurais complexée !! lol !

Je vais faire de Harry le Mickael Jordan du basket !! Comme ça, ça compensera le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle, maintenant je sais pas s'il fera des smatch ou des dunk ! C'est quoi la différence ? Mais il sera super, t'inquiète !

Pourquoi t'aime pas Ron ? C'est fou le nombre de gens qui disent ne pas aimer Ron ! Je comprends pas, franchement !

Je déteste le jaune, contrairement à ton père. J'ai gardé en tête l'expression 'jaune cocu' et depuis je peux plus porter cette couleur. Mais chacun ses goûts !

Oui Harry pleure seulement à cause de l'alcool et du trop plein d'émotion, sinon c'est un mec, un vrai !

Je suis pas dans une période spécialement joyeuse, c'est plutôt plat en ce moment. Je suis seule chez moi et je dois étudier, donc c'est pas la joie ! Mais je suis d'une nature calme donc ça me va !

Pour la fraternité, je sais pas d'où ça vient ! Je te jure que c'est sorti tout seul et que je connais personne qui fait ça ! Ca doit être l'idée que je me fais du scoutisme et comme mon frère parlait plus que de ça ces derniers temps !

Voilà.! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review, continue aussi ! Zibou et Ciao !

**Princesse magique :** Merci ! Et oui, il y a un défaut dans sa vie ! Ai-je déjà parlé de son grand amour ? Voilà son défaut ! A bientôt et Ciao !

**Crazysnape :** J'espère que t'as pas abîmé ton ordi ? Parce que si t'avais recraché l'eau….. Pour Neville, il ne passe pas après, mais vu que lui, il a une vraie famille et encore en vie, il ne s'est pas intégré dans la famille d'Harry. Dans les livres on parle de sa grand-mère et de son oncle, j'ai donc imaginé qu'il avait une autre famille derrière. Ils peuvent être amis sans être collé ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'il a sa fête le lendemain et que les mêmes amis seront présent, mais pas la famille d'Harry, ni celle de Ron ou d'Hermione. Je ne le fais pas passer après, mais son mode de vie est différent. Tu m'as comprit ou je suis pas clair ? Sinon contente de t'avoir fait rire ! A Bientôt et Ciao !

**Ginny 91 : **Et oui chère Ginny, c'est tout droit sortit de mon esprit tordu ! Où en tout cas, je me rappel pas d'où ça vient ! Peut être d'une vague idée du scoutisme ou de mes cousins qui pissaient cote à cote, je sais pas. Pour la cassette, désolé mais il était tellement triste de la réaction d'Harry, qu'il a enfermé la cassette dans un coffre en suisse, sans la copier au préalable ! Bon anniversaire en retard, j'espère que tu as bien fêté ça ? T'as quel age ? Sinon, merci et Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Merci les filles !! Pour l'age du permis en Angleterre, je sais pas, alors j'ai pris la législation américaine qui l'autorise partir de 16 ans. Ca m'arrangeait un peu. J'adore Sirius, et je pleure déjà assez de rage qu'il ne soit plus dans les livres ! C'est une sadique cette JKR ! Ziboux et Ciao !

**Syana :** Bonjour ! Ca va si tu supportes les délais, ça me rassure ! lol ! Contente que ça te plaise autant ! J'espère que ça continuera dans cette voie ! Il y a quoi d'autre dans tes moments les plus drôles des fanfics ? Zibou et Ciao !

**Tenshi :** Merci beaucoup !! Je continue si tu lâches pas les reviews non plus !! Ciao!

**Genevieve Black:** Bonjour! Contente que ça te fasse rire! Le slash, Mmm, dans quelques chapitres, mais le lemon vient dans très longtemps ! Désolé, espèce d'obsédée ! lol ! Zibou et Ciao !

**Black Némésis :** Mais merci à toi aussi ! Contente que ça t'ai plu !! Ton pseudo vient bien de Sailor Moon ? A bientôt et Ciao !

**Bouboutix : **C'est des conneries sorties tout droit de la tête d'une folle ! Contente que ça te plaise autant ! Moi je continuerais que si tu continue aussi tes reviews !! Zibou et Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Merci à toi de me lire ! Et tu es sure que tu lis pas trop de fic ? J'ai déjà répondu à ta question dans une autre review mais je vais le refaire. Alors pour trouver la fic, c'est dans les persos Harry et Sirius, mais le couple qui va se former au fil des chapitres, c'est Remus et Sirius et le titre c'est: Pour l'amour d'Harry. Contente de te plaire ! Zibou et Ciao !

**Kalya :** Désolé de t'avoir déçu ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pas plu dans ce chapitre ? Car je t'avoue que tu es la seule à me dire ça et ça me chiffonne ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra. Ciao.

**Lisandra :** Bonjour et bienvenue ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! Ciao !

.

**Le quartier populaire.**

****

**Chapitre 3 : Vacances.**

****

****

Oh ma tête !!

Est-il possible de demander à la fanfare d'arrêter de jouer ? Sirius t'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça !

Bon, je me lève et je chasse la fanfare. Pourquoi y a un poids sur moi ? Pourquoi j'ouvre pas les yeux ?

Ouch ! La lumière ! Bon je m'habitue doucement, un œil, puis l'autre et finalement les 2 !

Alors la fanfare ?

Non, je suis dans ma chambre, la porte est fermée et la fenêtre est à peine ouverte. Nous verrons plus tard.

Le poids ?

Ho, c'est ma pitite Ginny !

Beurk, c'est pas élégant une fille qui bave ! Réflexion faites, à part un bébé, personne n'est élégant quand il bave !

Bon, faut qu'elle se bouge parce que je dois aller à la toilette. On pousse, on pousse, on pousse encore un peu. Punaise ce qu'elle est lourde ! Va falloir te mettre au régime mon ange ! Ah, enfin !

Je me lève, et je te bouscule, talala lilala,….

Oh pourquoi ça tourne ? Oula, j'ai mal au cœur !

Vite ma salle de bain, oh oui, la toilette avec le couvercle relevé.!

Je me vide et ça se bouscule, beurk beurk lalila. Je pète une case !

Je vais prendre une douche, tout habillé.!

20 minutes plus tard, je rentre dans ma chambre, frais mais pas encore très net, et je vois le bazar.

Ginny se réveille doucement dans mon lit 2 places, juste à coté de Lavande. Sur le 2ème lit, celui de camps où dort habituellement Ron, il y a Ron et Hermione. Dans un sac de couchage à terre, je sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais les jumeaux dorment à point fermé. Roulé en boule au pied de mon lit ronfle Seamus, Dean est avachi dans le fauteuil 1 place, je sais toujours pas comment il fait pour dormir, et sur l'autre fauteuil repose le corps de.......... Lee, je crois!

Je regarde mon réveil, il annonce 14h30. Bon ben on va réveiller tout ça !

**-Debout là dedans !! Allez bande de fainéant, levez-vous, gros tas de chairs !**

-Non ! Répond Ron en se cachant la tête sous les couvertures.

Malheureusement, en bougeant, il bouscule Hermione, qui ne tenait sur le lit que d'une fesse. Résultat, elle tombe à terre et crie de douleur, parce qu'elle est tombée sur une chaussure. Du coup, Ron se lève en catastrophe pour s'excuser, mais le lit ne tient pas et s'écroule, écrasant le pied d'un des jumeaux. Celui ci hurle dans l'oreille de son jumeau, qui se réveille en hurlant qu'on l'attaque, puis qui crie sur son frère qui n'a pas à lui crier dans les oreilles. Ginny, qui s'était réveillée à mon signal, part à rire. Mais elle s'était redressée avant et elle s'effondre de rire sur Lavande et Seamus, celui-ci n'apprécie pas d'être bousculé au réveil. Alors il grogne, et se lève pour aller s'avachir plus loin sur le corps, que j'ai identifié comme Lee. Celui ci se met à lui hurler des insultes dans les oreilles et Dean qui est juste en face tombe du fauteuil tant il rigole.

Content de moi-même, je sors de ma chambre et descend à la cuisine. Tout les autres sont déjà la. C'est à croire que ma chambre fait dormir plus longtemps ! Quoique vu la tête de mon parrain, il aurait bien dormi encore un peu aussi !

Le reste de la journée passe très vite, nous rangeons la maison, je rentre chez moi avec tout mes cadeaux et je me prépare pour la soirée de Nev. Mais je décide d'étrainer ma nouvelle moto, Ron derrière moi et les autres suivant dans le van, conduit par Fred. Mon casque et ma veste brillent au soleil et je suis fier.

-Harry, et si on passait par le quartier riche ? Me crie Ron.

Je hoche la tête et prends la direction, les autres suivent. Oh chance ! La bande à Malfoy est devant chez lui. Du Coup, le jumeau se met à klaxonner et à faire le plus de bruit possible. Et moi, je mets les gaz à fond et je laisse des marques de pneus sur le macadam tout propre de la rue de Malfoy ! Ron crie de joie et ceux de la camionnette l'imitent.

Malfoy m'envoie son regard le plus noir et je lui réponds par un grand sourire. Crabbe et Goyle, les 2 gardes du corps de Malfoy, nous menacent avec leurs points et Ron leur fait des gestes obscènes. Ils s'approchent de nous, alors je démarre en trombe en laissant des marques devant le manoir de mon ennemi. Nous arrivons devant chez les Weasley morts de rire. Ron a du mal à tenir debout quand il descend de ma moto et il se retrouve assis sur les marches de son perron, mort de rire.

.

.

L'histoire fait du bruit à la fête de Neville, heureusement que ma mère n'est pas là où j'aurais eu droit à une belle raclée. Maman m'a fait promettre de ne pas boire autant qu'hier soir, j'ai dit oui, alors je ne bois que du punch préparé par la grand-mère de Neville. Seulement les jumeaux sont passé par la et ce n'est donc pas de ma faute si je suis un peu chouette. Je suis en train de faire promettre au papa de Neville, Franck, de bien le préciser à ma maman.

Hier, Neville a invité Bill, Charlie et Percy, puisque nous devons continuer la fratrie ce soir. Donc à minuit, Neville se retrouve debout sur la table. Les frères Crivey ne tiennent plus d'impatience.

-Ola mes amis !! S'écrie Neville.

-Ola ! Répondons-nous.

-Ce soir je dois élire un nouveau membre du club des mecs les plus beaux et les plus intelligents et les plus talentueux qu'il m'ai été donné de connaître ! Donc je désigne………Roulements de tambour Maestro ! Mon petit frère !

Et Sean, le petit frère de 12 ans de Neville, hurle de joie et saute dans les bras de son grand frère. Bill lui fait prêter serment et annonce.

-Hier, nous avons acquit une dimension adulte et un passé avec l'arrivée de l'ancienne génération. Mais aujourd'hui c'est vers l'avenir que nous nous tournons. Sean Longbottom, bienvenu parmis nous.

Nous nous mettons à hurler de joie et la musique recommence. A part les frères Crivey, qui me font vraiment de la peine, tout le monde, même les filles, se laisse entraîner par l'euphorie du petit Sean, la nouvelle génération de la fratrie. Tout le monde le félicite et Nev est fier comme un paon.

Je ne me souviens pas de la fin de la soirée. Je sais que quelqu'un a téléphoné à mon père et qu'il a reconduit tout les Weasley avec la camionnette. Je me réveil dans ma chambre le lendemain, tout habillé. Le réveil indique 13h30 et ma mère au-dessus de moi indique la tempête.

-B'jour M'man.

-Tu m'avais promis !

Qu'est ce que j'avais promis ? Oh pas être saoul !

-Mais j'ai bu que du punch ! Je me défends mollement mais ça sert à rien de toute façon.

-Et tu ne savais pas que les jumeaux l'avaient trafiqué.?

-Ben…

Vite trouver un mensonge valable.

-Ben, pas avant d'être déjà bien partit.

-Et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas arrêté.?

Rhoooo ! Elle m'énerve là.! Elle me prend pour qui ? Saint Patrick !

-Parce que je suis pas un putain de saint !

Oups, j'ai peut être répondu un peu sèchement ! Et j'ai peut être dit un gros mot. Est-il possible qu'elle devienne encore plus rouge ? Oui, c'est possible et j'aurai préféré que ce soit pas à cause de moi !

-Harry Potter !! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as 17 ans que tu peux te permettre de répondre à ta mère ! Car je suis encore et toujours ta mère, ne l'oublie pas !!! Hurle t'elle.

Oula ma tête ! C'est pire qu'hier matin, c'est la fanfare internationale ! Les cris ont alerté mon père. Je t'en prie papa, sauve-moi ! D'ailleurs pour arrêter la torture, je me cache la tête en dessous du coussin et retourne sous les couvertures. Voilà les sons sont étouffés et moi aussi. Ma mère continue de hurler et elle arrache ma couverture, oh merde, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Une vraie furie !

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerve pour une putain de gueule de bois ! Y'a pas mort d'homme et j'ai pas conduis ! T'as jamais été jeune ou quoi ?

Voilà, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. J'aurais pas du crier, j'aurais pas du lui dire ça. Pourquoi mon père la retient ? Pourquoi Sirius est mort de rire ? Pourquoi Sirius et Remus sont là.? C'est bien Moony, viens calmer ma mère, moi je vais prendre ma douche !

Alors aussi dignement que possible, je descends de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Nausée à l'horizon ! Fini la dignité, je cours comme un dératé et m'effondre devant la cuvette.

Mon parrain arrive par derrière et me masse gentiment le dos.

-T'y as été un peu fort la quand même ! Me dit-il doucement. L'alcool ne te réussit pas !

-C'est ma mère au réveil qui ne me réussit pas ! Dis-je entre 2 hauts le cœur.

-C'est vrai qu'elle y a été un peu fort ! Elle doit avoir ses règles, c'est pour ça.

-Non, c'est qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle n'a aucune emprise sur moi !

-C'est faux ! Déjà c'est ta mère et tu l'écoutes, malgré tout. Ensuite, et bien, tu as 17 ans, tu deviens un homme et tu commences à prendre tes propres décisions, et elle l'accepte ! Mais tu n'aurais pas dut faire une promesse que tu savais que tu n'allais pas tenir !

-Parrain, j'ai mal la tête ! Alors arrête avec tes trucs philosophiques tout droit sortis des livres de Remus !

Il rigole un coup mais se calme rapidement de peur d'alerter ma mère qui est toujours aux prises avec mon père et Remus.

-Bon, à la douche et après je te kidnappe. On va aller manger un bout en tête-à-tête, le temps que ta mère se calme.

1 demi-heure plus tard, on est sur ma moto en direction d'un petit resto pas cher, et c'est lui qui conduit ! Le maître d'hôtel nous installe et nous commandons directement. On aime bien venir ici avec Remus et on n'a déjà nos petites habitudes ! Puis nous discutons de la soirée d'hier soir et du réveil de ce matin.

-C'était comment ?

-Pas mal ! Il y avait toute sa famille et, franchement, ils sont un peu space, tu vois style ancien baba cool. Son père est très sympa !

-C'est lui qui a téléphoné hier soir pour que James vienne vous chercher. C'était pas Bill qui devait vous ramener ?

-Si, mais sa copine n'était pas là, du coup il en a plus profité qu'hier soir. A un moment donné il a disparu et des potes sont venus le chercher pour aller en boite.

-Et c'est un grand frère responsable ?

-Ben, il nous a proposé de l'accompagner ! Et Charlie l'a suivit, Percy était trop gêné de partir comme ça, déjà qu'il était un invité de dernière minute. Et les jumeaux étaient déjà trop loin pour qu'on en tire quelque chose. Apres ça, je me rappel plus de rien !

-C'est déjà bien ! Hier soir tu ne savais même plus ton nom !

-Non !!

-Si, c'est pour ça que ta mère était très énervée. Elle a eu peur d'un coma éthylique !

-Oh, elle m'énerve à avoir toujours peur de tout !

-Harry, tu es son seul enfant !

-Et toi tu es de son coté.!? Tu m'as toujours dit que tu me soutiendrais face à la furie qu'elle était !

-Et je te soutiens toujours ! Mais elle n'a pas eu tord !

-Mais arrête voyons ! C'est pas comme si je me bourrais tout les jours ! Le truc c'est que j'avais pas encore bien déssaoulé de mon anniv et que celui ci était aussi bien que le mien.

-Ben merci ! On t'organise une super fête et celle de Neville était aussi bien ! La notre aurait du être encore mieux !

-Elle l'était Sirius. On s'est bien marré des 2 cotés, c'est tout. Tu sais qui est rentré dans la fratrie ! Sean, le petit frère de Nev, je te raconte pas la tête des Crivey ! Ils m'ont trop fait de la peine, mais bon, ils nous ont filmé en train de faire pipi !

-Harry, ne change pas de sujet. Ta mère va te passer un savon quand on va rentrer !

-Alors je ne rentre pas, je peux venir vivre chez vous ? Maintenant que j'ai ma moto, l'école ne serra pas trop loin !

-Harry, l'école n'est pas le problème, et puis Remy à sa voiture, mais tu ne peux pas.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur que je sois choqué en entendant les gémissements de Remus ? Où tes cris d'extases ?

-Harry ! S'écrie mon parrain rouge de honte. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tes parents ont besoin de toi ! Tu te rappel, la déprime de ta mère quand les médecins lui ont annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'autres enfants ? Tu es tout pour elle !

-Et bien elle ferait mieux de s'en rappeler au lieu de m'en vouloir pour rien du tout !

-Tu es têtu, hein ?

-Comme toi mon cher parrain !

Et à ce moment, qui entre dans le restaurant, je vous le donne dans le mille !

Draco Malfoy !

Et avec Parkinson en plus ! 2 personnes que je peux pas blairer, à un moment où il vaut mieux pas me faire chier, dans un endroit que je croyais protégé du monde nauséeux des riches !

Mais si la face de pékinois me jète un regard de pure haine, Malfoy lui, m'ignore, et je sais pas laquelle des 2 attitudes m'énerve le plus !

Je les ignore tout les 2 et me concentre sur mon parrain et mon plat. Et le cher Black revient à l'attaque.

-Tu devrais t'excuser !

-De quoi ? D'être jeune ? De vivre ma vie ? D'exagérer comme tout les jeunes de mon age ? De ne pas aimer être réveiller de la sorte le matin par madame je tire une gueule de 6 pieds de long chaque matin ?

-Harry, n'exagère pas !

-C'est vrai! C'est seulement les nuits où mon père l'épuise qu'elle est de mauvais poil le lendemain.

Nous rigolons un bon coup et l'atmosphère se détend. Nous continuons à manger silencieusement et ça me fait du bien.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont des aspirines ?

-Je vais demander.

Sur ce, mon parrain se lève et me laisse seul devant mon assiette, mais je n'ai plus trop faim et la nausée est encore présente. Alors je m'accoude à la table et regarde le resto, les tables vide et pleines, la cuisine et le chef qui s'active. Sirius discute avec le maître d'hôtel, un vieux copain paraît-il, un gars qu'il a connu en primaire. Enfin bref, c'est parti pour une heure et j'ai besoin de pisser. Je me lève en faisant signe à Sirius pour qu'il voit où je vais. Il me fait signe qu'il a comprit et je me dirige vers les toilettes pour homme.

Surprise, Malfoy y est aussi, mais….Il vomit ! Il est à 4 pattes devant la cuvette et je peux voir son magnifique derrière ! Sa chemise se relève et laisse apercevoir la peau du bas de son dos, mais je peux voir des bleus. Il se retourne et me fixe méchamment.

-Alors Potty, content du spectacle ?

-Non, j'étais dans le même état ce matin.

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? J'aurais pu l'enfoncer, et le faire chier, mais non ! Non, je suis trop bon et je l'aide à pas avoir trop honte ! Reprends-toi !

-Mais moi, j'ai eu la bonne idée de faire ça chez moi !

Et toc, dans les dents ! Il essaye de se relever et retombe lourdement sur le sol. Je vais donc l'aider à se lever et l'emmène près de l'évier. Ensuite je me dirige vers le cabinet propre et fait ce que je dois faire. Quand j'en sors, il est toujours là à fixer son reflet dans la glace. Je me mets à coté de lui et me lave les mains, je remarque alors qu'il tremble.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose où tu vas tomber là.!

-Je sais ! Me répond t'il méchamment. Seulement, il faudrait que j'arrive à retourner m'asseoir.

-Rince-toi d'abord le visage et la bouche.

Il s'exécute et ça me fait tout bizarre ! Je lui ai donné un style d'ordre et il le fait sans broncher, merde, il est vraiment encore bourré.!

-T'as fêté quoi pour être dans cet état ?

-Parce qu'il faut fêter quelque chose pour boire ?

-Ben, pour finir mort bourré, oui, sinon ça s'appel de l'alcoolisme.

Il ne me répond pas et fini de se sécher. Je lui passe alors un bras autour de la taille et l'aide à regagner sa place, mais avant de sortir des toilettes il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

-Si tu ébruite cette histoire, je te jure que je ferais de ta vie un enfer !

-Ca fait 6 ans que tu me promets la même chose ! Renouvelle-toi de temps en temps ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, je ne tire pas parti de la faiblesse des autres !

Lorsqu'il est bien assis, je vais rejoindre ma place et mon parrain revient seulement vers moi.

-Je vais dire à Moony que tu t'es fait draguer par un autre mec.

-Ils se connaissent, et d'ailleurs il me demandait pourquoi mon **amoureux** n'était pas avec moi !

-Oui, oui ! Tu insiste sur le mot amoureux devant moi, mais devant lui je parie que tu as utilisé, hummm, colocataire.

-Petit con.

-Grand con.

-Petit merdeux.

-Grand bouseux.

-Quand tu sauras ce que c'est l'amour, tu comprendras que je ne pourrais jamais dire de Remus qu'il est seulement mon colocataire alors qu'il représente toute ma vie !

-C'est bien joli tout ça mais, je ne vois rien d'officiel !

Au fond de moi, je suis troublé et jaloux de cet amour qu'ils se portent. J'aimerais tant avoir quelqu'un moi aussi ! Et je sais que ça les blesse de ne pas pouvoir rendre ça officiel, se marier. Mais en Angleterre, les mariages gays ne sont pas encore une réalité et ils devront encore patienter un peu.

-Fini de manger et allons'y ! Me répond t'il froidement.

-Je m'excuse parrain. J'ai dit ça pour te taquiner, pas pour te blesser.

Je tends mon bras et lui prends la main que je serre doucement. Il la serre en retour et me sourit tendrement.

-Tu sais que je t'adore, toi !

-Tu sais que c'est réciproque !

Ca y'est, l'orage est passé et il a oublié le sujet : Lily Potter.

-Et mon aspirine ?

-Oh, j'ai oublié.! J'y retourne !

-Tu pourrais en demander une supplémentaire pour le blond la-bas ?

Je montre Malfoy du doigt, il mange lentement son plat mais il est tout vert, ça lui va pas au teint.

Sirius me fait signe que oui et va directement en cuisine. Il en ressort 5 minutes plus tard avec 2 verres d'eau dans lesquels se dilue déjà l'aspirine. Il pose le verre devant son 'petit cousin' sans un mot et vient me rejoindre. Malfoy boit son verre sans même nous regarder où nous remercier, le bâtard ! Je vide mon verre d'un coup et nous allons payer pour partir. J'ai même pas eu de dessert ! Mais bon, mon estomac ne l'aurait pas supporté, je crois.

Nous arrivons à la maison et Remus vient nous accueillir à l'entrée. Ca n'augure rien de bon.

-Elle s'est calmé mais elle est encore à 2 doigts de la crise de nerf.

-Pour une bête petite gueule de bois ? Je m'exclame haut et fort.

Remus me fait ses gros yeux mais ça marche pas avec lui, il le fait trop souvent à l'école.

-Harry, notre discussion a t'elle été vaine ? Me demande Sirius.

-Quelle discussion ? Celle où tu draguais le maître d'hôtel ou celle ou on s'est insulté.?

-T'es impossible ?

-Oui, mon petit parrain d'amour.

-Tu as dragué le maître d'hôtel ? Demande suspicieusement Remus.

Oups, scène de ménage en vue.

-Mais non, nous sommes allés au 'Troublion' et tu connais le maître d'hôtel. Il me demandait justement après toi.

-Oui, oui ! C'est cela oui ! C'est pour ça que tu as oublié mon aspirine.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de l'enfoncer encore un peu. C'est vrai quoi ! Quelle idée de se laisser draguer par ce stupide maître d'hôtel et en plus ce n'est qu'un maître de salle finalement !

Remus ne répond rien mais je vois son œil flamber de colère. Il est d'une nature un peu jalouse, je l'avais déjà dit ? Il me pousse vers le salon et attrape Sirius pour l'emmener au second, dans la chambre d'amis, pour une discussion. Je me demande laquelle fera le plus de bruit, la leur ou la mienne ? Je rentre dans le salon où ma mère et mon père sont assis. Mon paternel essayant de calmer les tremblements de ma mère.

Je m'assieds face à eux et attends. Si je parle en premier c'est la guerre. Ma mère se décide enfin à faire quelque chose.

-Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as fait ?

-Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour rien.

-Harry, te voir aussi mou qu'une lavette, sans aucun souvenir de ta vie a été un choc !

-Si vous étiez si inquiet, il fallait m'amener à l'hôpital !

-On ne conduit pas quelqu'un qui a trop bu à l'hôpital comme ça ! Dit alors calmement mon père.

-Alors pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat ? J'ai plus bu ces 2 derniers jours que sur toute ma vie ! Il est normal que mon corps réagisse un peu violemment ! Maintenant je vais bien, alors calmez-vous et foutez-moi la paix ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir tué quelqu'un !

-Mais tu as tué quelqu'un ! Me répond froidement ma mère. Tu as tué le fils gentil et aimant que tu étais ! Tu as tué la confiance que j'avais mis en toi ! Tu as..

-Je sais, tué le petit bébé que tu pensais que j'étais toujours ! Mais il y a 15 ans que je suis plus un bébé.! Et arrête un peu ton discours mélo dramatique, veux-tu ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un personnage de Shakespeare comme mère ! J'ai 17 ans, je bois, je baise, je mens, je rigole, je me bats et je fais encore des tas d'autres choses que les jeunes de mon age font ! Tu as eu 17 ans et papa aussi, et selon vos histoires, je suis encore sage, moi ! Alors laissez moi respirer et apprenez à accepter ce que je suis, comme je suis, et non comme l'idée que vous vous faites de moi !

Ils me regardent choqué, enfin, ma mère est choquée, mon père est à la limite d'émettre un sifflement appréciateur. Avec lui, il n'y a quasi jamais de problème. Lorsque quelque chose ne lui plait pas, on en discute calmement et les choses s'arrangent. Et je sais qu'il est d'accord avec moi, que ma mère me couve trop et que j'ai besoin de vivre ma vie de jeune homme librement. Ma mère recommence à pleurer, mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Mon père tente de la consoler mais elle ne veut pas l'entendre. Elle se lève et me fait face, puis elle me gifle et part dans sa chambre en claquant toutes les portes. Mon père s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre lui et nous restons longtemps assis, sans rien dire, profitant juste de la chaleur de l'autre.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler. Me murmure t'il.

-Pour faire quoi ? Tant qu'elle ne sera pas calmée, je ne lui parlerais pas. De toute façon, la seule chose qu'elle veut entendre c'est que je m'excuse et que je ne recommencerais plus. Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal et je recommencerais à la prochaine fête. Ce serai donc encore lui mentir ! Elle veut que je tienne des promesses mais elle me demande des choses impossibles à tenir.

-Je sais. Va lui dire ça. Ca la fera réfléchir.

-Pourquoi tu lui dis pas toi ?

-Parce que j'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec elle.

-Oh, je vois. C'est comme ça que tu m'aides !

Je me lève et monte voir ma mère. Je rentre dans sa chambre, elle est devant sa coiffeuse et se brosse rageusement les cheveux. Je lui dis d'une traite ce que j'ai dit à mon père et attends la sentence. Elle ne dit rien et me regarde avec la bouche grand ouverte, puis elle hoche la tête et je sors rapidement. Je vais coller l'oreille à la porte de la chambre d'amis mais je n'entends rien. En fait si, je commence à entendre quelque chose que je ne devrais pas entendre. Mon père arrive par derrière et colle son oreille aussi. Au passage il rigole de ma tête rouge écrevisse. Je m'éloigne rapidement de la porte et le regarde rougir autant que moi. Finalement, il s'éloigne d'un bond et nous descendons dans la cuisine.

Le reste des vacances est, assez bien, je dois dire. Ma mère me reparle comme avant, elle a volontairement oublié cette dispute et il est interdit d'en reparler. Remus et Sirius se sont réconcilié et ils m'ont invité à passer 1 semaine chez eux. Ce que je fais bien sur, car cela me permet d'assister à 2 anniversaires et de sortir 3 fois en boite de nuit, de rentrer pèté et de ne pas subir les foudres de ma mère. Remus ne m'en veut pas de la petite dispute que j'ai provoqué, puisqu'elle a permis une réconciliation phénoménale ! Faut dire qu'ils sont restés toute la journée dans la chambre d'amis ! Le reste du temps, je le passe sur la place à jouer avec mes potes, à sortir draguer en boite et à faire de la moto. Et la fin des vacances pointe doucement le bout de son nez, demain c'est la rentrée. Je fini de ranger ma chambre, et je vérifie que mon sac est prêt pour demain. Je règle l'heure de mon réveil, car je dois être à l'heure. Hermione vient me chercher à 7h45, car nous allons à l'école à pied et que nous allons chercher quelques amis en chemin.

Voilà, tout est prêt pour ma dernière année à Poudlard !

**Alors ? Je vous avoue que je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre!**


	4. La rentrée

**Ola tout le beau monde !!!**

**Comment vous allez bien ?**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu des exams à repasser et j'ai du me concentrer dessus sous peine de mort par décapitation !!**

**Crazysnape :** En fait, je l'aimais pas trop car il n'était pas aussi drôle que le 2ème, mais c'est vrai qu'après relecture, ben c'est un chapitre quoi ! Merci pour ta gentille review et Ciao !

**Artémis :** Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que ça te plaira aussi ! Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Vous ne changerez donc jamais les filles ! Il le matte pas trop, il l'observe, c'est pas pareil !! J'ai jamais été trop petée non plus, j'arrive toujours à me contrôler pour m'arrêter avant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Remus, il sait ce qu'il a à faire !! Merci et un gros Zibou !!

**Syana :** Ben je l'aimais pas trop à cause de ça justement, il était pas aussi drôle que l'autre. Mais je me suis fait une raison, je ne saurai pas les faire tous drôle !! Donc je l'accepte finalement. Tu as raison pour les parents, aucune éducation, mais imagine-toi un petit frère en plus !!! C'est avec lui que je dois me battre ! Merci et Zibou !!

**Minerve :** Merci ma douce (je t'assure que je te drague pas), alcoolique, non, mais bien partit !! Je n'ai pas envie de faire du magnifique Draco, une larve. Tu n'es pas folle, je t'assure !! Merci et Zibou !

**Zaz :** Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu pour l'anniv de Neville, mais je ne connaissais pas la date exacte, donc j'ai prit la même qu'Harry ! Et pour les chiffres, je suis désolé mais je suis une grosse fainéante et c'est pour ça que des fois ou même souvent, j'abrège les chiffres !! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Greeneyes :** Moi aussi ne t'inquiète pas !! Rien que quand je dis que j'ai bu un coup, mon père me jète le regard noir ! Merci et Zibou !

**Black Némésis : **Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup car je le trouvais moins drôle, mais j'ai été prétentieuse de penser que tout mes chapitres pourraient être aussi drôle, donc je me suis calmée maintenant ! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Il le saura plus tard !! Tu n'imagine quand même pas qu'il allait raconter sa vie à son ennemi ? Merci et gros zibou !

**Mifibou :** Merci beaucoup !! En fait c'est parce que je le comparais au second chapitre que je l'aimais pas ! Tu n'es pas bizarre, Harry/Draco sont aussi mon couple préfér ! Encore merci et zibou !

**Clochette :** Merci beaucoup !!! Pour ton petit serpentard préféré, tu vas voir ce qui lui arrive !! Encore merci et Gros Zibou !

**Princesse magique :** Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Céline s. :** Alors je ne vais pas répondre au début de ta review car je n'ai rien à dire dessus. J'étudiais pendant les vacances car j'avais des repêches, aujourd'hui finis !! J'aimais pas trop ce chapitre car il n'était pas aussi drôle que l'autre, mais c'est passé depuis et, ben, c'est un chapitre quoi ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Bizou et Ciao !

**Chapitre 4 : La rentrée !**

****

Grrrr, Put…. De réveil !!

Il sait pas mettre une sourdine ! Quelle idée de réveiller les gens à…..7h15 du mat !

Quoi !!!!! Déjà 7h15 !!!! Je vais être en retard !!!

Je saute hors de mon lit et dévale les escaliers, j'engouffre mon déjeuner sous le regard amusé de mon père, qui avait eu la bonne idée de me préparer mes tartines. D'ailleurs je l'embrasse pour le remercier. Tiens où est maman ?

-Elle est où M'man ?

-Déjà partie ! Elle devait organiser une réunion de rentrée des classes et voulait que tout soit parfait. Tu la connais ! Dépêche-toi, Hermione sera là dans, exactement 18 minutes !

Je remonte les escaliers comme un dingue et me jète littéralement dans la douche. Lavage total, et hop, à l'habillage ! Alors, mon jeans noir avec ma chemise blanche, oui soyons class pour la rentrée. Mais pas n'importe quelle chemise blanche, celle sans bouton et avec le col ouvert tenu par une ficelle qui ne ferme rien du tout ! Ma fine chaîne en or et … Ma veste en jeans ou mon gilet noir ? Oh, cruel dilemme et maman qui n'est même pas là.!!!

-Papa !!! Ma veste en jeans ou mon gilet noir ? Je viens de hurler dans la cage d'escalier.

-Qu'est ce que t'as mit ?

-Jeans noir et chemise blanche sexy !

-Pas besoin d'en rajouter, met ta veste, ton gilet est trop moulant, ça gâchera l'effet !

-Merci !!

Hop, retour dans la salle de bain, brossage de dent, coiffage de cheveux, hum, tentage de coiffage de cheveux !!! Un peu de gel, pour un effet décoiffé travaillé, et du parfum ! Merde j'ai oublié de mettre du déo !! Heureusement que j'y pense !!!

DING DONG

-Je vais ouvrir ! Crie mon père.

Bon, retour dans ma chambre, je prends mon cartable, sac de sport, porte feuille pour repas de midi, vérifions si j'ai de l'argent………Hum oui, ça devrais aller.

Je m'apprête à sortir et…ma montre !!

Où est-elle ? Fichue montre !!! A la voilà.! Bien, je suis prêt. Je descends les marches et passe devant le miroir !

Wow quel est ce beau gosse que je vois là.! T'es libre ce soir ? Bon, moi-même, arrête tes singeries ! Ma veste, mes baskets, bisou à papa, bisou à Hermione et me voilà dehors.

-Tu es en retard !

-Bonjour Hermione, merci j'ai bien dormi et toi ?

Nous nous regardons et éclatons de rire. Cela fait 6 ans que nous tenons le même discours chaque matin. Nous accélérons le pas, le jour de la rentrée nous sommes toujours en retard !! Dean nous rejoint en chemin, Seamus court et nous rattrape. Et nous arrivons devant chez les Weasley. Hermione va sonner pendant que je dors encore 5 minutes. Lavande nous rejoint avec Neville, il n'a pas l'air plus éveillé que moi. Ron sort finalement de chez lui, encore tout débraillé et endormi et embrasse distraitement Hermione. Puis il vient près de nous, fait un vague signe de la main et laisse sa tête tomber mollement sur mon épaule et essaye de se rendormir. Mais Ginny sort finalement et nous repartons ! L'ambiance est différente et nous discutons joyeusement à présent. Mione est dans les bras de Ron, et elle le rhabille tout en marchant. Ginny drague Seamus et je rigole avec Dean et Neville. Les sœurs Patil nous attendent au coin de la rue et nous les attrapons en chemin. Nous croisons d'autres personnes et les saluons, mais notre groupe est à peu près le même, tout les matins depuis notre première année, c'est toujours le même itinéraire, toujours le même rythme et toujours la même ambiance.

L'école est enfin en vue !! Merde c'est quoi cette sonnerie !! On est en retard !! Et nous voilà, courant comme des dératés pour ne pas arriver en retard à notre premier jour d'école !!

-Un peu de sport pour se réveiller ça fait du bien ! Plaisante Ron une fois que nous avons franchi la grille.

Nous rejoignons notre directrice et elle nous distribue nos horaires. Oh non, enfer et damnation !! Chimie avec les serpentards !!!! Nous nous rendons directement dans la classe de chimie où le sadique, sans cœur, mal bais…, professeur Snape donne cour.

Oh joie, nous sommes les derniers !! Le premier jour ça passe, mais ensuite… !!! Les places du fond sont libres, quel hasard. De toute façon, à part Hermione, personne n'est assez fou pour vouloir s'asseoir au premier rang. Entre les postillons, la mauvaise haleine, l'odeur corporelle du prof et l'odeur des expériences, on ne ressort pas vivant, si on est à Gryffondor !!

Enfin bref, le cour est chiant, il parle depuis 15 minutes de ce que nous allons faire pendant l'année et de ce qu'il attend comme résultat. Beaucoup de bla bla pour rien, et Ron n'arrête pas de gigoter.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as ? Je lui demande dans un souffle.

-Ya un truc sur la chaise.

-Lève tes fesses, je vais voir.

Oh le con ! Il s'est assis sur une punaise ! Encore un coup des serpentards. Je la retire et passe ma main sur son derrière pour vérifier qu'il n'y a plus rien. Ensuite je fais de même pour moi, on ne sait jamais que je n'ai rien senti. Ouf, rien !

Bon, qu'allons nous faire de cette punaise ? Bingo ! Nous devons nous lever pour aller voir l'expérience du prof devant sa table de travaille. Alors qui ?

Ron me montre Parkinson, cette chieuse chose qui se dit une fille, mais qui ressemble plus à un pékinois (désolé pour les Pékinois) n'arrête pas de regarder Hermione en souriant hypocritement. Ron va d'ailleurs vérifier qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à sa copine, pendant que je m'arrange pour punaiser cette …..Serpentard. Je ne la mets pas sur la chaise, elle vérifiera, mais je l'accroche directement sur elle, pendant qu'elle pousse pour être devant. Ainsi dès qu'elle s'asssira, …..elle hurlera !

Bon, concentre-toi sur ta leçon mon cher Potter.

Ouais, rien de nouveau ! Ron revient avec une seconde punaise. Ils sont même pas créatif dans leur sales coups ! Bon qui ? Bulstrod ? C'est la seule fille qui fait du rugby, vous voyez pourquoi !! Alors, Ron la bouscule pendant que je la punaise. Quoi qu'avec toute sa graisse, elle ne devrait pas la sentir !

Nous pouvons aller nous rasseoir, pas trop tôt !

-AAAAAHHHHHH !

Et tout le monde fait la ola !! Heu non pas ici. C'est Parkinson qui vient de hurler, punaise, elle est bien enfoncée !! Par contre, l'autre ne réagit pas. Ron me regarde et essaye de se retenir de rire, non, fait pas ça !!!! Ca y'est, on éclate de rire.

-Potter, Weasley ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !! A moins que vous ne soyez responsable de ceci !! Tonne la voix doucereuse du professeur.

J'arrive à me ravoir pour lui répondre.

-Et comment monsieur ? Nous sommes arrivés en dernier !

-Potter vous avez eu d'autres occasions, ne faites pas l'innocent ! Peut être que 2 heures de retenues vous rendront la mémoire ?

Oh le salaud !! Et j'ai rien fait en plus, enfin, pas directement ! Bon, autant mériter ma retenue !

-Mais faites à votre aise mon cher ! De toute façon, aujourd'hui ou…., Quand nous voyons-nous la prochaine fois ?

-Mercredi ! Siffle mon professeur détesté.

-Ah oui, aujourd'hui ou mercredi, il fallait que vous me collier ! Au moins je ne me tracasserais pas pour savoir quelle excuse foireuse vous prendrez pour me coller !

-Ne faite pas votre malin avec moi Potter !

Les serpentards ricanent bêtement.

-Je n'oserais pas, Snivelus !

-Sortez immédiatement de ma classe ! Hurle t'il.

-Volontiers ! Ca pue un peu trop fort, ici !

J'empoigne mes affaires et les balances dans mon sac avant de sortir en claquant la porte. J'adore le bruit qui se répercute dans le couloir. N'empêche, j'ai encore été le seul puni ! Je sors mon horaire et regarde le prochain cour : Anglais. Super, je vais voir oncle Remus ! Je me dirige vers sa classe et m'assieds en face de la porte, sur l'appui de fenêtre du couloir. Je peux le voir faire cour puisque le mur ne monte que jusque 1,50 mètres pour continuer avec des vitres jusqu'au plafond. Lui aussi m'a vu et il fronce les sourcils dans ma direction. Je lui fais un sourire innocent et il lève les yeux au ciel, il a comprit !

Il fait sortir ses élèves 5 minutes avant la sonnerie, les veinards ! Oula, il me fait de gros yeux en m'invitant à rentrer.

-Combien ? Et comment ?

-2 heures de colle, à cause des serpentards.

-Et qu'ont-ils fait cette fois ?

-Ils ont mit des punaises sur les chaises de Ron et Mione.

-Et ?

-Ben, on s'en est rendu compte et on les a collé sur les derrières de Parkinson et Bulstrod. Parkinson a hurlé et l'autre n'a pas réagit, du coup on a rigolé avec Ron, et Snape s'en ai prit à moi ! Pourquoi toujours moi ?

-La suite ?

-Ben, tant qu'à être puni, autant le mériter !

-Je me retrouve 20 ans en arrière à écouter la philosophie à 2 balles de ton père et ton parrain ! Qu'as-tu dis exactement ?

-Ben, je lui ai dit que maintenant ou mercredi, j'aurai quand même été collé et que ça m'arrangeait que ce soit aujourd'hui, comme ça j'aurai pas à attendre ses excuses bidons et je l'ai traité de Snivelus.

Remus vient de pouffer, mais il se reprend vite et me fait son regard sévère. Il voit que ça marche pas, il me fait donc le déçu, et merde, celui la, il marche !

-Je suis désolé oncle Rémy. Mais c'est pas moi qui ai commencé.! Je t'en supplie, couvre-moi auprès de maman.

-Ah, tu as compris maintenant.

-Comprit quoi ?

-Qu'il ne faut pas faire ton malin avec le vieux chimpanzé !

-Non, j'ai juste pas envie que maman me punisse aussi. Je retiendrais le vieux chimpanzé.

-Harry !

-Mais Moony, quoi que je fasse j'aurais mes 2 heures de colle toutes les semaines !! Ca fait 6 ans que c'est comme ça ! Et j'ai fait des efforts, je te le jure !

DRING !

La sonnerie annonçant le changement de classe vient de retentir. Les élèves vont arriver. Remus me fait signe de m'asseoir, je me mets juste en face de lui. Il soupire en secouant sa tête, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher et voilà qu'il rigole. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Si les élèves ne passaient pas dans le couloir il m'aurait fait un câlin, j'aurais préféré d'ailleurs, ce con de Snape m'a énervé, mais voilà, il ne peut pas.

Ron arrive et s'assied à coté de moi. Il me regarde en essayant de s'apitoyer sur mon sort mais il ne peut se retenir et éclate de rire.

-T'as fait fort pour un premier jour !

-Ma mère va me tuer ! Dis-je bien haut pour que Remus m'entende.

-C'est bon, elle n'en saura rien ! Souffle mon professeur préféré, exaspéré.

Les serpentards viennent d'entrer et ils nous jettent des regards de morts. C'est alors que je remarque que Malfoy n'est pas là. Bizarre, il n'a jamais raté le premier jour de classe. Mais je dois cesser de m'interroger sur lui quand commence le cour de Remus. De un, parce que ça m'intéresse, de deux, parce que je le respecte. En fait, son cour est tellement bien que personne ne bavarde, sauf les serpentards qui trouvent toujours à redire sur tout.

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la pause, je décide de rester avec Mumus ! Tout le monde sort, je fais signe à Ron de ne pas m'attendre.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais !

Je me lance.

-J'en doute mais bon !

Il referme la porte et vient s'asseoir à coté de moi.

-Il faut que tu comprennes, mon ange, qu'il fera tout pour te couler. Alors ne lui en donne pas l'occasion.

-Remus, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es ! Il m'a déjà puni pour tenue négligée ! Je revenais du cour de gym !!!

-C'est bon, j'abandonne. Ton père sera au courant !

-Je lui dirais moi ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'il faut éviter que maman ne l'apprenne ! Elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment et il ne vaut mieux pas l'énerver !

-Ok, c'est bon, va jouer.

-Peut pas avoir un câlin avant ?

Ca y'est, j'ai fait mon gros bébé. Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de vouloir un câlin de mon oncle. D'ailleurs, il ne se fait pas prier pour me prendre dans ses bras et me coller un bisou sur le front. Nous restons longtemps dans cette position là, je suis quelqu'un de sensuel, j'ai besoin de toucher pour être rassuré. Et Remus a besoin d'un bébé à cajoler ! Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça ici, mais bon, y'a personne.

Finalement je me lève un peu avant la sonnerie et me dirige vers mon prochain cour : Math avec McGonagall !

La journée se passe plutôt bien, pratiquement tout nos cours sont en commun avec les serpentards, mais à part en chimie, ils se tiennent à carreau.

Nous voilà marchant pour rentrer chez nous, la même bande qu'au matin, seulement elle dégrossit au fur et à mesure. Hermione, Ron et moi sommes les derniers. Le grand roux va faire ses devoirs chez sa copine, sauf qu'on a pas encore de devoir !

-Faites pas trop de bruit ! Ma chambre n'est pas loin !

-Espèce de…

Commence Ron, mais je m'engouffre chez moi et l'empêche de finir.

-Il y a quelqu'un !! Que je hurle dans la maison.

Personne ne répond, logique ! Il est 16h45 et papa travaille jusque 19 heure. Maman était là avant, mais depuis que j'ai 15 ans, elle se permet de rentrer plus tard. Juste à temps pour avoir le temps de faire à manger.

Bon, pas de devoir, pas de parents, et pas d'amis !! Hum, un petit tour à moto !

Ni une, ni deux, je file !! Je roule longtemps, sans savoir où je vais, sans penser à rien. A 18h15, je reprends le chemin de la maison. Je rentre ma moto au garage en même temps que ma mère rentre son auto.

-Bonjour m'man. Ca va ?

-Oui et toi mon cœur ? Ca a été ton premier jour ?

Bon, je lui mens ou pas ? Elle a l'air de bonne humeur et fatigué, je mens pas.

-Comme d'hab quand j'ai un cour de chimie !

-Pas déjà.!! Soupire t'elle.

-Et si ! C'est un peu de ma faute, mais beaucoup de celle des serpentards.

-Ben tient ! Tu me raconteras à l'intérieur, vient m'aider à tout préparer.

Ben ça c'est bien passé.! Maintenant je vais faire mon gentil, et l'annoncer à papa en rigolant. Je vais aussi parler du câlin avec Moony, ça va les attendrir !! Comment je profite de la situation ? Mais non, j'avais vraiment besoin de ce câlin et ça fait plaisir à maman que je fasse ça !!

Le lendemain je suis à l'heure et j'ouvre la porte avant qu'Hermione ne sonne !

-Wow ! T'as pas pu dormir ? T'es tombé du lit aux aurores ? Ta mère t'a sorti du lit ?

-Ma mère !

-Elle sait pour Snape ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Rien, elle était de bonne humeur.

Aujourd'hui nous commençons par gym, j'aime ce cour. Le prof s'appel Bibine et ressemble à un travelo mais le contraire (une fille qui se fait passer pour un gars), d'ailleurs on se pose beaucoup de question, mais le cour est sympa, en plus il est commun aux 4 maisons.

Nous nous changeons dans les vestiaires communs et j'ai la désagréable surprise de voir que Malfoy est là aujourd'hui. Pâle mais présent !! Je m'approche discrètement de lui.

-Et quoi, t'as encore la gueule de bois ? Je murmure sarcastiquement.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Potter ! Siffle t'il entre ses dents.

Le cour commence, les filles sont de l'autre coté du gymnase donc les mecs font les beaux et les filles font du bruit. Pathétique ! Malfoy ne semble pas participer à l'euphorie générale, d'habitude c'est le contraire, bizarre.

-Bon les gars, venez ici ! Crie notre prof. Aujourd'hui on va vous dérouiller un peu ! Petit 2 contre 2 au basket. Faites les paires !

Bien sur, Ron se met avec moi, mais étrangement Zabini se met avec Malfoy. Le blond est encore plus pale que tout à l'heure, ça en devient effrayant. Il ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, et se tient régulièrement les cotes. TILT ! Il a une ou plusieurs côtes cassées !! Papa avait eu ça une fois, mais il était resté 6 semaines sans bouger et il avait prit une tonne d'anti douleur. Malfoy ne devrait pas faire gym !

-Ron, ne touche pas à Malfoy.

-Quoi tu le veux pour toi ?

-Non, il est blessé. Je vais essayer de pas trop le toucher. Et puis t'aura assez de Zabini !

Il approuve de la tête et ne pose plus de question. C'est pour ça qu'avec Ron, l'entente est parfaite. Il me porte une confiance aveugle, et c'est réciproque.

Notre duel contre les 2 serpentards commence, comme j'avais prévu, Zabini fait tout le travail, mais Ron, et ses grands bras, l'empêche de conclure. Je ne touche pas Malfoy et il semble soulagé, mais il devra jouer contre d'autres gars et ceux ci ne seront pas tendre. Je le coince un moment et lui parle à voix basse.

-Laisse toi tomber à la première poussée et hurle de douleur.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Potter !

-Tu n'es même pas allé à l'hôpital, je me trompe ?

Il me fuit du regard, j'ai comprit. J'essaye de ne pas trop lui faire mal quand je le pousse, mais il essaye de résister, donc je m'écroule avec lui en me rattrapant sur mes bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il crie de douleur, mais ce n'est pas volontaire. Il a vraiment mal.

Il est conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital et le cour pour les gars est interrompu. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'ambulance puis Dumbledore, le directeur monte avec lui, et étonnement, le vieux me sourit.

A midi, nous pouvons enfin parler de l'incident avec mes potes, nous sommes au pub en face de l'école et personne à part les gryffondors n'y met les pieds. Les serdaigles restent à l'école pour aller à la bibliothèque ou dans leurs clubs de surdoué, les pouffsoufles restent dans le parc de l'école, et les serpentards vont dans le pub à coté.

-Harry, qu'est ce qui t'as prit de faire ça ? Snape va te causer des ennuis si c'est grave !! M'interroge Dean.

-C'était volontaire.

-Quoi ? Me répond une dizaine de voix.

-Il était déjà blessé et n'aurait même pas du faire gym. Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte de son silence, lui qui n'arrête pas de tout critiquer ? Ni de son immobilité, lui qui chercher toujours à être vu ? Je lui ai rendu service et le dirlo le sait. Je n'aurai rien de grave, si j'ai quelque chose.

A ce moment Remus entre dans le café et vient s'asseoir avec nous. Quand il fait ça c'est grave.

-Il a 3 cotes cassées et des bleus sur tout le corps. L'une de ses cotes était à deux doigts de perforer un poumon et l'a, d'ailleurs, gratter dangereusement. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, s'il avait continué à se cacher et s'il avait reçu un autre coup, toujours sans rien dire, il y passait. Bien sur, son père est furieux et exige ton renvoi. Mais tout, et absolument tout le corps enseignant te soutient, la thèse de l'accident à été retenue. Et vous tous, c'était un accident. Snape fait le même discours de l'autre coté.

-Même Snape le soutient ? S'étonne Ron.

-Oui. Les bleus sont antérieurs au cour de gym, de même que la blessure interne. Mais bien sur il nie, par contre il dit aussi que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Vous faisiez un petit match et tu es tombé, malencontreusement, sur lui. Pour l'instant, les médecins doivent être en train de l'opérer. Il s'en sortira. Voilà, ce sont les dernières nouvelles. Tu me donnes ton sandwiche Harry ?

-Tient, je vais m'en chercher un autre.

Je lui tends mon repas et me dirige vers le comptoir pour en prendre un autre. Je suis choqué, il avait donc si mal ! Serais-je capable de supporter une telle douleur.

Quand je me rassieds à coté de mon oncle, j'ai une illumination et me penche pour lui parler à voix basse.

-Tu te rappel du lendemain de l'anniv de Neville ? Quand j'ai été au resto avec parrain, Malfoy y était avec une abominable gueule de bois. Je l'ai trouvé penché au-dessus du WC, son t-shirt s'est relevé et j'ai vu le bas de son dos, il était plein de bleus.

-Selon Dumby, il en aurait tellement que ce serait suspect. Mais il a 17 ans, il est majeur et tant qu'il ne dira rien nous ne pourrons rien faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, même le médecin nie ton implication dans tout, seul le rouge de ses fesses prouve que tu l'as fait tomber.

-Je vais vraiment rien avoir ?

-Peut-être des heures de colle ou d'intérêt général pour calmer son père, mais sinon rien. McGo a même déjà rajouté 50 points à Gryffondor pour service rendu à l'école.

-Je voudrais aller le voir ?

-Je vais m'arranger avec Severus pour que tu puisses y aller quand ses parents ne seront pas là. Détend toi mon cœur, ça va aller. Ta mère sera fière de toi, d'ailleurs nous venons manger chez vous ce soir, prévient-la.

La soirée fut parfaite, je racontais mon histoire sous les yeux brillants et fier de mes parents et j'eu même droit à une augmentation d'argent de poche.

Jeudi soir, Remus me téléphone pour me dire d'aller voir Malfoy dans l'heure. Ce n'est rien de grave, juste que ses parents viennent de partir et que les visites seront bientôt finies.

Je le trouve seul dans sa chambre, aussi blanc que ses draps, à regarder par la fenêtre.

Je toque à la porte et il se tourne vers moi.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Ca changera quoi si je te dis non.

-Rien, tu as raison. C'était juste pour paraître poli.

Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres.

-Désolé de te foutre dans la merde. Murmure t'il.

-Il ne va rien m'arriver. L'école entière me soutient et tous disent que c'est un accident.

-Mon père ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et veut engager un avocat. Je continue pourtant de lui dire que ce n'est pas toi et qu'il va se ridiculiser, mais il s'obstine.

-Toutes les preuves sont contre lui, et puis, ma mère est le bras droit du maire, il ne peut rien nous arriver.

-Tant mieux.

-Je ne t'ai rien apporté pour ne pas te créer d'ennuis, mais si tu veux, j'ai une praline en poche ?

Il me regarde étonné puis me sourit et accepte mon chocolat. Je lui tends et il l'engloutit.

-Merci, tu as eu raison. Il ne faut rien m'apporter ou mon père s'énerverait.

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Tu sorts de tes droits.

-Ecoute Malfoy, tu as été battu ou tu t'es battu, mais avec qui ?

-Encore une fois ça ne te regarde pas. Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

-La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, je t'ai sauvé la vie !

-Tu veux une médaille ?

-Non, juste un nom.

Il reste silencieux et je décide de partir. Je lui tends la main et il refuse de la serrer, alors pour le faire chier, je dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crane. Je sors en rigolant car il ne peut ni me courir après, ni crier, juste me lancer des éclaires avec les yeux.

Dès que j'arrive chez moi, je raconte à ma mère pour l'avocat.

Le week-end arrive vite et je vais encore voir Malfoy.

-Ils vont te garder encore longtemps ?

Au départ, il ne veut pas répondre, mais comme je suis décidé à ne pas bouger.

-Oui, jusqu'à mercredi, ensuite 1 semaine de repos chez moi et je pourrais enfin retourner à l'école.

-Quelqu'un t'apporte tes devoirs ?

-Oui, Séverus.

-Séverus ?

-C'est mon parrain. Et oui, Potter, y'a pas que toi qui as de la famille à l'école ! Sauf que moi, je coure dans ses bras dès que j'ai un problème.

-Je cours pas dans ses bras seulement quand j'ai des problèmes, des fois aussi, quand j'ai envie de câlins !

Il semble choqué, confus même.

-Tu sais ce qu'est un câlin ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Siffle t'il. Tes enfantillages me choquent, c'est tout.

-Avoir besoin de tendresse n'est pas un enfantillage. Ne pas demander de l'aide quand on en a besoin, ça c'est un enfantillage !

-Potter, tu me saoules !

-C'est pour ça que tu avais bu, au resto, pour oublier la douleur ?

Il ne répond pas, mais je vois ses traits se crisper. Je sens qu'il va falloir que je parte.

-Potter ! M'appel t'il doucement.

Euh, finalement, je vais rester.

-Oui ?

-Si un jour, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…

-Compte sur moi.

Je me lève et lui tends la main, mais il ne la voit pas ou ne veut pas la voir, puisqu'il regarde par la fenêtre. Alors je me penche et lui embrasse délicatement le front, il reprend directement des couleurs et je m'en vais ravi.

Lundi matin, je suis convoqué chez le directeur et je dois donc rater mon premier cour de la journée !! Je jubile !! Pas parce que je vais chez le dirlo, mais parce que je vais pas en chimie. Oncle Remus est là, il représente ma famille, McGo aussi, ma directrice de maison, et Snape ? ?

Ca sert à quoi que j'ai pas cour si c'est pour me le taper quand même ?

Le père Malfoy est la aussi avec un autre homme, ça doit être son avocat. Je salue poliment tout le monde.

-Asseyez-vous monsieur Potter. Me propose calmement Dumby.

Je m'assieds entre Remus et McGonagall. Snape est au milieu, ensuite Lucius Malfoy et son avocat.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre, c'est Bibine.

-Voilà nous sommes au complet. Dit joyeusement Dumby. Nous pouvons donc commencer.

-Je porte plainte pour coups et blessures volontaires à l'encontre de mon fils, ayant causé une grande incapacité. Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas la mort. Commence Lucius.

-Les parents du jeune homme sont-ils présent ou son avocat ? Demande L'avocat.

-Monsieur Lupin représente sa famille. Explique McGo. Monsieur Potter n'est pas en Angleterre pour raison professionnelle et madame Potter a été retenue auprès de monsieur le maire, étant son adjoint, elle n'a pu se libérer.

Et paf, l'avocat a blanchi, Lucius cache mais ses yeux ont lancé des éclairs un long moment.

-Nous pensons qu'un avocat ne sera pas utile puisqu'il s'agit d'un banal accident. Continue Remus. Mais si vous campez sur vos positions, nous en prendrons un évidemment.

L'avocat se reprend et se tourne vers moi.

-Monsieur Potter, que s'est-il passé lors du cour de gym ?

-Nous avons du faire un 2 contre 2 au basket. J'ai joué contre Malfoy et Zabini. Mon équipier défendait sur Zabini et moi sur Malfoy. J'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur Malfoy, et vu que nous étions en mouvement, il n'a pas su me retenir et je l'ai entraîné, involontairement, dans ma chute.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Oui.

-Il n'y a pas eu une bagarre, avant ou après ?

-Non, il s'est tout de suite mit à hurler de douleur, alors je me suis relevé directement et monsieur Bibine était déjà auprès de nous.

-Où était Bibine pendant ce temps ?

-En dessous de l'anneau, il arbitrait.

-Et vos camarades ?

-Lesquels ?

-Ceux qui ne jouaient pas.

-Au bord du terrain, assis à terre.

-Où êtes vous tombé.?

-Au niveau de la ligne des lancés francs.

-Et où se trouvaient les 2 autres joueurs ?

-Heu…A l'extérieur de la raquette, près de la ligne des 3 points, en bas à gauche du terrain. Ron venait de bloquer Zabini avec le ballon.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de détails monsieur Potter ! Me coupe doucereusement l'avocat. Donc vous étiez seul à cet endroit ?

-Oui.

-Et personne n'a pu vous pousser ou vous faire un sale coup ?

-Non, personne. J'ai trébuché seul. Ca arrive.

-Je n'en doute pas monsieur Potter. Me répond l'avocat, dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom. Monsieur Bibine…

Il interroge mon prof qui donne la même version, ensuite lui et Malfoy prennent congé et s'en vont.

-Ils n'ont rien contre vous Potter ! Lâche directement Snape avec un sourire.

Quel choc, Snape sourit. Remus me prend la main, je sais qu'il s'est retenu pendant tout l'interrogatoire. Puis il regarde Dumby.

-Etait-ce bien légal ? Demande t'il.

-Non, mais dans le souci de prouver notre bonne foi et celle de Potter, et comme nous n'avons rien à craindre, j'ai accepté. De toute façon, la profession de madame Potter a fait mouche et l'interrogatoire ne leur à rien donné. De plus Draco continue de nier une quelconque implication volontaire d'Harry. Cette histoire va très vite être oubliée.

Le soir même, je décide d'aller voir Malfoy. Comme je m'y attendais, il est seul. Je rentre et entame directement la conversation.

-J'ai vu ton père aujourd'hui.

-Je sais, il est passé en coup de vent tout à l'heure, pas très content. Ne t'inquiète pas, il laisse tomber.

-Il a eu peur ?

-Un peu, mais pas de vous. Juste de ternir sa réputation, l'avocat va envoyer une lettre à l'école pour demander que tu sois puni à la hauteur de mes blessures.

-C'est dégeu, j'ai rien fait !! Et le vrai gars qui t'a fait ça, va s'en sortir sans rien ?

Son regard se fait dur et il tourne la tête pour contempler la fenêtre, il fait toujours ça quand il ne veut pas me répondre. C'est ennuyant alors je souffle bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre. Il me regarde, exaspéré et s'apprête à m'en sortir une belle.

Mais il sa ravise au dernier moment et regarde derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois…..

Snape en colère !!!

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? A bientôt !**


	5. Le début de quelque chose!

**Ola tout le monde !!**

**Comment ça va bien ? Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai repris les cours et ce sera donc plus long, désolé.!!**

**Je recherche, non activement, mais avec envie, un dessinateur de fanart, style manga, qui voudrais bien faire des dessins sur mes fics. C'est juste un caprice personnel, merci !!**

**Céline s. :** Tu vas bientôt savoir pourquoi Sévy est en colère et qui bat le pauvre petit Draco ! Merci et gros Zibou !!

**Artémis : **Tu le sauras bientôt !!!Curieuse ! Faut bien que l'histoire avance et que nos 2 zics fassent quelque chose ! Merci beaucoup et gros Zibou !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Ola tout doux les filles ! Vous allez bientôt savoir qui fait du mal au pauvre petit Dray ! Oui j'en veux à Snape, il est horrible et laid !!Et je l'aime pas !! Merci beaucoup et Gros Zibou !

**Black Némésis :** Oui vive Mumus !! Tu sauras bientôt qui a fait bobo à Malfoy ! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Hermylove :** Merci, tu sauras dans les prochains chapitre ! Ciao !

**Syana :**A fond que je rejoins ton mouvement ! Mon frère a aussi 12 ans mais il est plus grand et plus fort que moi ! Du coup, quand on se bat ou que je le tape, c'est moi qui ai mal ! Je te raconte pas les tortures que j'ai imaginées pour le calmer !! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta compréhension camarade et Gros Zibou !

**Danielove : **Désolé de mettre la suite si tard, mais je suis très occupé.! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Cho 3 :** Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me mettre un petit mot ! A bientôt et ciao !

**Clochette :** Tu vas bientôt savoir qui bat notre petit Dragon international ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Zibou !

**Vif d'or : **Début d'une amitié.? Moi je veux de l'amour !! Et c'est ça qui va avancer surtout ! Tu sauras pour Snape dans ce chapitre et qui le bat bientôt, mais je ne sais pas encore quand !! Merci et Gros Zibou !

**Chris 52 : **Tu sauras dans les prochains chapitre qui bat Draco, je ne le dirais pas, même sous la torture !! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Crazysnape :** Madame ? Hé, je suis pas si vieille !!! Tu sauras qui a fait ça à Draco prochainement, et pour la colère de Snape dans ce chapitre ! Merci à toi et Ciao !

**Minerve :** Mais qui te dit que c'est son père ? Tu sauras ce qui énerve Sévy dans ce chapitre. Merci et Zibou !

**Chapitre 5 : Le début de quelque chose?**

****

Je me retourne et vois, ….Snape en colère.

Mais il ne me voit pas ou il m'ignore délibérément. Sa colère est portée sur Draco. D'ailleurs celui ci blanchi et s'enfonce un peu plus dans son matelas. L'homme s'approche du lit et se place devant Draco, à ses pieds.

-Tu vas me le dire maintenant ! Crache t'il de sa voix la plus froide.

Draco ne cille pas, mais ses mains serrent le drap à en devenir blanches. Je me lève et me prépare à partir mais Snape se tourne vers moi et d'un regard m'oblige à me rasseoir, c'est fou ce qu'il est imposant l'air de rien !

-Tu vas me répondre oui ! Crie t'il à présent.

Il perd son calme, et ça en devient effrayant, mais Draco ne dit toujours rien.

-Je vais le savoir, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais interroger le personnel de l'hôpital et je vais savoir qui t'a fait ça ! Compte sur moi !

Il se tourne et repart vers la porte puis fait volte face avant de la franchir.

-Au fait, tu ne sors plus mercredi mais lundi prochain. Il a encore tapé fort.

Et il sort sur cette phrase assassine. Quelqu'un l'a encore frappé.! Mais qui a osé le frapper à l'hosto ? Qui a été assez inconscient pour faire ça ?

Je me retourne vers lui, il regarde encore la fenêtre et une larme coule le long de sa joue. Je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer, c'est plus fort que moi. Je grimpe sur le lit et le prends dans mes bras. Au début, il se raidit et ne réagit pas trop, mais au bout d'un moment, il se laisse aller et m'entoure de ses bras.

-Ne cherche pas, murmure t'il, n'essaye pas de trouver, pas toi.

-Si Dray, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Tu souffres, et ce fou vient jusqu'ici pour te faire du mal. Qui protèges-tu ? Dis-moi qui peut bien te haïr à ce point ?

Encore une fois, il ne répond pas, mais au moins, il ne me lâche pas. Je le serre aussi fort que je peux, sans lui faire mal davantage et ses larmes coulent enfin librement. Nous restons longtemps ainsi, je ne compte pas. Pour lui je ne compte plus, j'ai arrêté de compter les insultes et les mauvais coups en troisième, je ne compte pas le temps passer avec lui. En fait, plus rien ne compte, je veux juste sa confiance, je veux juste savoir qui le fait souffrir, je veux juste l'aider. C'est bizarre, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il se laisse aller avec moi. Je croyais qu'il allait ravaler ses larmes et me lâcher une vacherie pour que je me casse, mais non, au contraire, il me montre qu'il a besoin de moi.

-Je serai toujours la pour toi, Draco, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je sais. Murmure t'il quelque part dans mon cou. Mais je ne peux pas, excuse-moi d'être si faible.

-Tu n'es pas faible, tu es justement trop fort. Quelqu'un de faible n'aurai pas tenu aussi longtemps que toi. Parce que ça dure depuis un long, très long, moment n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Lâche t'il dans un souffle. Mais ne dit rien, je t'en prie.

Quand un Malfoy supplie, vous pouvez être sûr que c'est la fin du monde. C'est la fin de mon monde, tout s'écroule ou plutôt non, mes priorités changent, il devient, à présent, ma priorité.

Je rentre chez moi très tard ce soir la, j'ai attendu qu'il s'endorme. Et demain j'ai école, galère !! Quelqu'un est garé devant la maison et les lumières sont encore allumées au salon. Je me dépêche, la voiture de Remus est dans l'allée, et je manque de m'étrangler devant la porte du salon. Il me poursuit c'est pas vrai !! Que fait Snape chez moi !! Bon, on souffle et on se détend. Je rentre et souris à mon père qui tire la gueule, il n'y a donc pas que moi que cette intrusion dérange, vu la tête à Sirius, on est 3 ! J'ai même pas le temps de m'asseoir qu'il m'interroge déjà, l'intrus.

-Il vous a parlé.? Demande Snape.

-Oui, mais il n'a pas donné de nom.

-Mais avez vous appris quelque chose ? Et ne faites pas la langue de bois Potter, je sais qu'il a confiance en vous !

-Il m'a juste approuvé quand j'ai demandé s'il y avait longtemps que ça durait.

-Oui, ça nous le savons, il y un mois que ça dure ! Tranche Snape rageusement.

-Non, il y a plus longtemps encore. Certainement une année ou au pire, plusieurs. Il le protège, et ça me rend dingue !

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul Potter. Vous dites qu'il y a plus d'un mois ? Les infirmières surveillent ses visites depuis une semaine maintenant, sur ma demande, et mis à part, vous, le corps enseignant et ses parents, ah oui, Zabini et Parkinson, personne d'autre n'est venu ! Et je ne vois pas qui aurait pu le battre encore une fois. Quelqu'un se serait glissé dans sa chambre au nez et à la barbe des infirmières ? Vous et moi sommes hors course pour le rôle de la brute !

-Enlevez Zabini et Parkinson. Zabini est son meilleur ami et fait tout pour le protéger, et Parkinson veut l'épouser, pas le tuer.

-Oui, très subtile comme déduction. Continue le prof de chimie.

-Mais ce garçon doit être aidé.! Tranche soudain ma mère.

-Et que crois-tu que nous faisons, Lily ? Demande Remus. Si nous ne savons pas de qui nous devons le protéger, nous ne pourrons rien faire !

-En tout cas, ses parents sont indignes ! S'exclame Sirius. Ne même pas voir que son fils se fait battre ! C'est insensé, Lily est capable de dire qu'Harry a de la fièvre en l'ayant vu un quart de seconde.

-Les Malfoy ne sont pas le genre de parent à prendre soin de leur progéniture. Draco est un héritier, pas un fils, il doit travailler dur, ne pas leur faire honte, honorer le nom et bien se comporter en société, la suite ne les regarde plus. Répond calmement Snape.

-Et tu es son parrain ? Demande mon père.

-Oui, mais encore une fois, c'est différent de vous. Je n'ai jamais pu le prendre un week-end chez moi, je n'ai jamais eu le droit de l'emmener au restaurant sans raison, etc…Son éducation a été très stricte et même s'il m'aime plus qu'il ne le montre et que je suis la personne chez qui il court en cas de problème, nous n'avons pas une très grande complicité. J'aurai voulu, mais son père ne l'a jamais voulu. Fini t'il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

-Séverus, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. Lui dit gentiment Remus. Il l'a caché à tout le monde, personne n'aurait pu le deviner.

-Potter l'a fait ! C'est moi son parrain et c'est son ennemi juré, depuis 6 longues années, qui le voit et l'aide. Je ne vous en veux pas Potter, je vous remercie même, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment les choses ont pu aller jusque la !

-Merci professeur. Je vous ai tout dit et je tombe de sommeil. Veuillez m'excuser.

-Une dernière chose, que c'est il passé quand je suis parti ?

La, c'est la question qui tue ! Je lui dis qu'il a chialé dans mes bras et Draco me tue, je lui dis rien et Snape me tue et me traite de menteur et me saque à l'école. Il voit mon doute et me sourit, presque gentiment.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne n'en saura rien.

-Il….il a pleuré. Je l'ai prit dans mes bras et il a pleuré encore plus, il a voulu que je lui promette de ne pas chercher le coupable, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je lui ai promis d'être toujours la pour lui et ça l'a un peu calmé. Ensuite il s'est endormi et je suis parti. Ne lui dites rien, je vous en prie !

-Merci Potter. Me dit une nouvelle fois Snape.

Et le pire, c'est que ça n'a même pas l'air de lui écorcher la bouche, non, il est sincère ! Je lui fais un salut de la tête et embrasse ma famille avant de monter me coucher.

Bip

Bip

Bip

Fichu réveil, il est bien trop tôt ! Bon, debout la dedans.

Petit déj dans le calme, mon père lit son journal et ma mère regarde dans le vide. Moi je pense à Draco, ses larmes, sa confiance, ses bleus, ses yeux, sa peau si fine. Qui serait assez fou pour vouloir détruire une telle perfection ? Heu, retour en arrière, perfection ? T'es malade gars, trouve-toi un mec et oublie cette histoire, même juste le temps d'une soirée, parce que la, ça devient grave ! Une main me caressant les cheveux me sort de mes réflexions. C'est ma mère, belle et anciennement rebelle.

-Tu vas aller le voir aujourd'hui ? Demande t'elle.

-Certainement, mais je devrais d'abord faire mes devoirs. Pourquoi ?

-Apporte-lui quelque chose. Ca lui fera plaisir.

-Il ne veut pas ! En fait, il ne peut pas. Il dit que si son père voit quelque chose ne venant pas des connaissances de la famille, il se fâche et le jète. Il préfère que je lui apporte un bête chocolat.

-Et bien offre lui s'en 2.

La journée se passe rapidement, l'école est comme d'habitue. On rigole des pitreries de Ron, on s'engueule avec les serpentards, les profs nous donnent du travail. Et le moment d'aller voir Draco arrive rapidement, à partir de 19 heure, il n'y a jamais personne. Zabini et Parkinson y vont direct après l'école, son père y va vers 18 heure et sa mère y va en journée. Je prends quelques cookies fait maison, j'espère qu'ils ne se casseront pas en route.

Comme prévu, il est seul, comme prévu, il regarde par la fenêtre. Je frappe à la porte et il tourne son visage vers moi. Aucune expression, j'aurai pourtant cru qu'après ce qui s'était passé hier, notre relation aurait évolué.! Je m'assieds sur la chaise à coté de son lit et sors la boite de biscuit de mon sac. Il est attiré par le bruit et son visage réagit à la vue du chocolat !

-Tu essaye de me prendre par les sentiments Potter ?

-J'avoue t'as gagné.! Je m'exclame les mains levées.

Je lui tends la boite et il ne se fait pas prier pour en prendre un.

-Prends la boite Malfoy.

-Ce n'est plus Draco ?

La je suis paumé, il peut m'expliquer ? Ah oui, ça me revient, hier pendant l'épisode promesse et câlin, je l'ai appelé par son prénom, je lui ai même donné un surnom.

-Vu l'accueil glacial, j'ai préféré ménager ta personne ! Je réponds hautainement.

Il sourit et croque le biscuit, en fait il en dévore 2 avant de me répondre.

-Mon père venait de passer, et il m'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Je peux savoir ?

-Oui, je vais devoir passer ma semaine de convalescence hors de l'hosto chez mon parrain.

-Je ne vois pas le mal ? Il t'adore et sera aux petits oignons avec toi.

-Je sais, mais j'avais envie de retrouver ma chambre et puis, il travaille, je serai donc seul une grande partie de la journée.

Que voulez vous répondre à cela ?

-Pourquoi tu ne la passes pas chez toi ?

-Mes parents organisent une soirée et ne me veulent pas dans les pieds, puis ils partent en voyage et ne veulent pas me laisser seul, ensuite ils reviennent et organisent une nouvelle soirée. Bref, ma présence n'est pas désirée.

-Je peux te dire le fond de ma pensée ?

-Je la connais déjà.: Quels horribles parents, de vrais monstres, faire passer leur fils après leurs affaires, etc…

-Hum, tu commences à bien me connaître.

Il rigole et enfourne un troisième cookies.

-Dis-moi, ils te nourrissent dans cet hôpital ?

Il rigole doucement pour ne pas avoir mal et boit un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer les dernières miettes.

-Oui, mais c'est pas aussi bon que ce que tu m'apportes ! Tu as mis le doigt sur mon péché mignon : le chocolat et toutes ses dérivées !

-Pourtant t'as pas l'air d'un accro au chocolat ! Pas de peau grasse ou de boutons, aucunes graisses superflues !

-Parce que je fais attention, je n'en mange pas souvent et je fais beaucoup de sport. En plus j'ai une constitution très avantageuse, je grossis jamais.

-Comme moi quoi ! Certaines filles de ma connaissance vendraient père et mère pour avoir ce privilège !

-Pansy est au régime toute l'année, même à son anniv, elle prend pas de gâteau et ce depuis ses 11 ans !

-Hermione ne mange que des trucs sans sucre ! C'est dégeulasse, ça n'a aucun goût ! Mais c'est, soit disant, bon pour les dents !

Il me regarde gentiment, un mini sourire aux lèvres, et moi je craque, je lui avoue.

-Hier soir, ton parrain est venu chez moi. Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà la.

-Que voulait-il ? Demande Draco suspicieusement.

-C'était une sorte de conseil de guerre. Il voulait savoir si tu m'avais parlé, si j'avais appris quelque chose de nouveau.

-Tu lui as dit ?

Mensonge ou pas mensonge ?

-Je ne savais pas grand chose de plus que lui ! Mais je lui ai dit que cela faisait plus d'un mois que tu étais battu.

-Tu m'avais promis !! S'énerve t'il.

-Je t'ai promis d'être toujours la pour toi, et je tiendrais ma promesse. Mais tu ne m'as jamais demandé de ne rien dire !

-C'était implicite ! Mais j'aurais dû me douter que ton petit cerveau de gryffondor ne comprendrait pas le message !

-Là n'est pas la question ! Il s'inquiète, il m'a même remercié.! Il veut te protéger, tout comme moi !

-Mais peut être que je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé.! Peut être que j'ai envie qu'on me foute la paix !

-Ta fierté est très mal placée ! Et ne fais pas le malin, parce que se faire battre sans réagir, ce n'est pas vraiment intelligent !

Je suis debout, face à lui. Nous avons crié, une infirmière est venu voir, mais elle repart, ce n'est que moi, je ne suis pas dangereux, elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Draco est à genoux sur son lit, rouge de rage, les cheveux défait, je le trouve beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose ma main sur sa joue. Il la repousse d'un geste brusque. Je monte sur le lit et le prends dans mes bras. Il se débat au début mais fini par abandonner, il s'accroche à moi, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Je resserre mon étreinte, il enfouit sa tête dans mon coup et j'embrasse son cuir chevelu.

-Draco, laisse nous t'aider. Ce n'est pas de la pitié ou quelque chose du style, ton parrain t'aime de tout son cœur et moi j'ai besoin de toi ! L'école sans toi n'a plus la même saveur, j'ai besoin d'un challenge, de quelqu'un à qui je dois prouver des choses.

-C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un challenge, un ennemi ? Demande t'il d'une petite voix, presque dégoûté.

-As-tu déjà voulu être autre chose ? M'as-tu déjà montré autre chose que cette haine ?

-Je veux être autre chose. Je ne veux plus de ta haine, je ne peux plus te donner la mienne. Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi.

-Moi non plus, mais si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ça n'avancera pas.

Il me repousse et me regarde avec déception.

-Tout ce joli discours pour ça ? Tu croyais m'avoir Potty ?

La je comprends pas ! Mais ce mec à combien de visage ? Il dit oui et non la seconde d'après !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je demande ça au cas ou.

-Tu veux juste son nom, pas ma confiance !

Ah, c'est ça ! Bon réparons notre manque de tact!

-Non, je ne le veux pas dans l'immédiat. Mais oui je veux un nom, pourquoi te mentir. Par contre, je t'avoue que mon joli discours, comme tu dis, était sans arrière pensée. J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à te connaître, je veux vraiment ta confiance, et pour d'autres choses qu'un nom.

Si je suis pas convaincant avec ça, je sais plus quoi faire ! Bingo !! Il revient se blottir dans mes bras.

-J'ai envie de te faire confiance, mais….

Pourquoi il finit pas sa phrase ? Pourquoi y'a un 'mais' ?

-Mais quoi ?

-Rien, y'a rien. Arrête de parler, tapette !

-Hé.!!! Un peu de respect, s'il te plait ! Et c'est pipelette et pas tapette !

Il lève son visage et me fait un sourire coquin.

-Je sais !

-T'as de la chance d'être déjà blessé, sinon je te faisais hara-kiri !

-Ouh ! Je tremble de peur ! Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas de mal !

-Hum, je vais voir, petit salaud.

Il rigole légèrement, je suis sûre que s'il n'avait pas eu mal, c'est un fou rire qui se serrait échappé de sa gorge. Je lui caresse lentement les cheveux, c'est fou ce qu'ils sont doux. Je reste encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, ça va devenir une habitude ! Quand je sors, l'infirmière me sourit, je crois qu'elle m'aime bien.

Le mercredi arrive pluvieux et gris, c'est septembre en Angleterre ! Mon entraînement de basket ne me passionne pas, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, dans une chambre d'hôpital !

Comme prévu Ginny entre dans l'équipe, comme prévu les serpentards se moquent, comme prévu le premier match est contre ces mêmes serpentards. Snape m'a retenu pour me parler de Draco, il annule ma retenue de ce jour même pour que je puisse aller le voir. Quand je raconte ça à Ron, il manque de s'étouffer. Puis, je lui parle de Draco, de notre soudaine amitié, de sa confiance. Il comprend, il m'encourage, il voit clairement les sentiments que je ne m'avoue pas.

-Putain Harry ! Même moi je comprends que t'es raide dingue de ce mec, et pas que pour la bonne cause !

-Mais non Ron, je veux juste…

-Le baiser ! T'as pas de mec et il est quand même l'un des plus beaux spécimens de cette école !

-Je veux pas le baiser ! C'est insultant, autant pour lui que pour moi !

-Ok, alors tu veux sortir avec lui. Laisse-moi juste 10 minutes pour me faire à l'idée. Hum, huuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmm !

-Ron arrête tes conneries ! T'es même pas bouddhiste ! Et puis qui te dit que je veux sortir avec lui !

-Tu ne l'as pas nié, donc j'ai raison. Ecoute Harry, il est très probable que tu sois tombé amoureux de lui, même si ça m'en coûte de le dire. Tu le détestais parce qu'il était arrogant et prétentieux. Maintenant qu'il se montre faible et fragile, ton coté mec bourré d'hormones macho réagit ! Tu veux le protéger comme un prince veut protéger sa princesse !

-Ron, s'il t'entendait, il te tuerait de ses propres mains, même blessé.

-Heureusement donc, qu'il n'est pas la ! Tu devrais lui dire, parce que coté confiance, ça compte.

-Oui, c'est cela ! Si je lui dis quoi que ce soit maintenant, il va fuir en courant. Et ce n'est pas le moment de l'embrouiller, il est fragile et sur les nerfs ! Bon, c'est l'heure, je vais le voir.

Le reste de la semaine se passe ainsi. Le lundi de la sortie de Draco, Snape me retient encore à la fin de son cours.

-J'ai trouvé votre punition Potter.

-Quelle punition ?

-Toutes ces retenues que vous n'avez pas faites, et que vous n'allez pas faire, encore pendant un long moment, méritent une compensation.

-Mais…

-Ce sera pour Draco !

-Bien, je vous écoute.

-Il rentre ce soir, mais je suis invité à la réception chez lui. Vous passerez la soirée avec lui chez moi, ainsi que tout vos temps libres. Vous ne rentrerez chez vous que pour dormir, sinon repas et devoirs se feront chez moi, tant que Draco y sera. Ensuite, vous lui servirez de porteur à l'école, et ne le lâcherez que pour les cours que vous n'avez pas en commun. Vous partagerez cette lourde tache avec Zabini, personne d'autre ne devra l'approcher, et vous passerez vos récréations ensemble.

-Il est au courant ?

-Oui, ça ne lui plait pas plus qu'à vous, mais c'est nécessaire. Est ce clair ?

-Oui, professeur.

-Voilà mon adresse, rentrer chez vous prendre votre moto, je ne saurais pas vous raccompagner.

Il est 16h30, je suis devant chez Snape, jolie baraque, je savais pas qu'il avait du goût. C'est Draco qui vient m'ouvrir, il porte un training, ça change du pyjama mais ça choque quand même ! Je l'embrasse sur la joue et entre, il rougit, j'adore ça !

-Tu as apporté tes devoirs ? Demande t'il.

-Oui, tu pourrais m'aider pour celui de chimie ?

-Pas de problème, viens.

Il m'entraîne au salon, il donne sur un immense jardin, mais la terrasse est minuscule ! Draco doit avoir comprit et il m'explique.

-C'est une maison familiale, Sev en a hérité. Tout est disproportionné, le salon est immense et la salle à manger minuscule, le jardin est très grand et la terrasse trop petite, les chambres trop grandes et la bibliothèque trop petite. Bref, il devrait faire de gros travaux d'aménagement, mais il n'a pas d'autres endroits où aller et payer l'hôtel lui reviendrait trop cher, en plus des travaux.

-Pourquoi il n'irait pas chez toi ?

-Il n'a jamais demandé, et mon père n'a jamais proposé.

-Et si tu lui proposais, toi ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est souffler l'idée à mon père. Mais il refusera, il n'aime pas trop que des étrangers viennent à la maison. Même Blaise n'a jamais pu venir dormir chez moi.

-Mais toi, tu pouvais aller chez lui?

-Non plus. Mon père disait : chacun chez soi, et il n'y aura aucun problème. Bon, on s'y met ?

Ca fait 3 heures que nous travaillons, je suis exténué, Draco aussi. Heureusement, nous avons fini. Je range toutes mes affaires et me laisse aller dans le canapé, Draco vient directement se blottir contre moi.

-Tu as faim ? Demande t'il.

-Un peu.

-Un peu ? Ton ventre gargouille depuis une grosse demi-heure ! Rigole t'il. Mais je suis désolé, je ne sais pas cuisiner.

-Moi si ! Où est la cuisine ?

Il est 22 heure quand je rentre ma moto dans mon garage, j'ai attendu que Draco s'endorme. Bizarrement aucun de ses amis n'est venu lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Peut être étaient-ils tous à la réception ? Maman et papa m'attendent dans la cuisine.

-Où étais-tu ? Me demande ma mère quasi hystérique.

-Quoi tu savais pas ? Je demande incrédule.

A voir leur tête, non ils ne savaient pas. Je m'assieds donc à table et leur explique tout en long et en large. A la fin, ils sont rassurés et me souhaitent une bonne nuit. J'adore mes vieux, je l'ai déjà dit ?

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Désolé pour le retard et à dans, quand je trouverais le temps !!**


	6. Confiance

**Ola tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va bien ? Je suis désolé pour le retard et le temps que je prends pour mes fics. Mais entre l'école, un frère qui squatte l'ordi, un père chiant qui dit qu'on y est trop souvent et d'autres activités, j'ai pas le temps ! C'est pour ça aussi que je laisse pas de reviews quand je lis toutes les merveilleuses fics qui sont sur ce site ! Je vais donc répondre à vos reviews et tenter d'écrire ce chapitre le plus vite possible !**

**Crazysnape :** Oui, tu es la première à reviewer pour ce chapitre ! Heureuse ? Je ne peux répondre à la question sur Lucius, de peur de gâcher le suspens. Par contre, Snape n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait, et il sera étonné des résultats de sa punition ! Et je suis une de tes grandes fans, et j'adore tout tes chapitres !! Si, jte jure, même si je review pas souvent ! Et tu écris plus souvent que moi ! Pourquoi un point d'interro après petite madame ? Oui, je suis petite et je suis une fille ! Biz et Ciao !

**Artémis :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt dans une nouvelle review!

**Minerve :** Ca n'a aucun rapport avec les coups, et puis pour l'instant, leur relation est assez secrète ! Mais c'est vrai que pas prévenir ces parents, c'est pas bien ! Zibou et Ciao !

**Danielove :** Oui, je vais bien et toi ? C'est vrai que ça fait un peu bizarre de se parler comme ça, alors qu'on se connaît pas mais c'est aussi très drôle ! Oui, je parle italien, c'est un peu ma seconde langue, et oui c'est une très belle langue, très romantique. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Sinon, merci et Ciao !

**Kaori :** waw ! Quel compliment ! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**BlackNémésis :** J'adore aussi le Draco faible et fragile, ça donne à Harry un coté mec viril que j'apprécie aussi beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Aël :** Et oui, Ron est un personnage que j'adore ! Ca se voit non ? Merci et Zibou !

**Vif d'or :** Et oui, je vais pas les faire se sauter dessus comme des sauvages ! Merci à toi et gros Ziboux !

**Hermylove :** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi !

**Alfa :** C'est bien d'être de bonne humeur, et j'aime beaucoup lire les délires des autres ! Ca me réconforte de savoir que je suis pas la seule ! Sinon, merci beaucoup et gros zibou !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Je me moque de ceux qui seront fâché contre moi ! J'aime pas Snape dans les 5 premiers tomes du livre, et si je le fais gentil dans ma fic, c'est juste pour pas accabler encore plus le pauvre petit Draco ! Na ! Et votre contrôle d'anglais, ça a été ? J'adore Ron, donc ceux qui l'aiment pas, gare à vos fesses ! lol ! Merci et Gros ziboux !

**Evil-Angel666 :** Merci pour tes 2 reviews et Ciao !

**Clochette :** Oula quelle review ! Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que merci, merci et re-merci ! Et aussi un gros zibou !

**Sa :** Heu, merci !

**S-Jennifer-S :** Merci! Ca c'est franc au moins! J'espère continuer à faire ton bonheur ! Ciao !

**Chapitre 6 : Confiance.**

Bip

Bip

Bip

Quand donc ce réveil va t'il comprendre que je suis fatigué ?

Non mais franchement, réveiller les gens comme ça, c'est inhumain ! T'as de la chance que tu sois un cadeau, saleté de réveil de malheur, sinon, ta dure vie de bourreau s'arrêtait ici !

Bon, allez debout ! J'ai pas faim, je vais donc me doucher directement. Bon, je vais chez Snape ce soir, mais il sera la. Donc, il faut que je sois class devant lui mais sexy quand je serais seul avec Draco.

Ahhhh, mais qu'est ce que je viens de dire ! Sale……Enfin espèce d'obsédé ! Tu veux abuser du pauvre petit Draco qui souffre ! Mais heu, pardonne-moi petite conscience, je ne suis qu'un homme !

Bon, on arrête les conneries et on va déjeuner, j'ai faim finalement !

&§&§&§&§&§&

Les cours sont chiants, ils nous prennent la tête ! Heureusement que midi arrive et que nous avons entraînement de basket !

Nous sommes en train de nous changer quand Ginny arrive.

-Allez les mecs, on a pas toute la journée. S'écrie t'elle.

-Gin ma puce, va t'échauffer, on arrive. Je lui réponds calmement.

Elle sort et Ron tourne vers moi avec une tête rouge de rage.

-Elle me prend la tête ! Partout, tout le temps, j'ai envie de la coller au mur et de lui flanquer 2 gifles ! « Ron, fait pas ça, tu pourrais te blesser pour le prochain match ! » « Ron, mange pas ça, c'est pas bon pour ta condition physique ! » « Ron, ne fais pas trop d'effort avec Mione, tu pourrais être fatigué ! » C'est bien simple, même Hermione ne la supporte plus !

Dean et Seamus éclatent de rire, Matt, Andrew et Gaël, les 3 remplaçants, rigolent sous cape. Et moi, je m'en veux, réellement, sincèrement.

-Désolé mec, je vais lui parler.

-Ouais, ben t'as intérêt ! Sinon, ….Je sais pas quoi, mais je risque de le regretter !

On sort finalement des vestiaires, Ginny fait des abdos contre les gradins. Je confie l'échauffement des gars à Ron et je vais parler à ma princesse.

-Gin, il faut que tu te calme ! Dis-je en m'asseyant à coté d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Ron ne te supporte plus !

-Oh, n'exagère pas !

-Si, si, je te jure ! Tu as touché à un point sensible, tu lui as dit de limiter le sport en chambre. C'est sadique de ta part, en plus, c'est très bon pour sa condition physique !

Elle rigole et promet de se calmer, mais je sais pas pourquoi, je la crois pas trop. L'entraînement commence enfin.

&§&§&§&§&§

Draco va me tuer, Draco va me tuer !

Je suis en retard, il va me tuer ! Bon, respire et sonne à la porte.

Drinnnnnnnnnng.

Il ouvre lui-même la porte, oups, il râle.

-Alors Potter, t'en a déjà marre de moi ? Demande t'il d'une voix froide.

-Mais non ! M'exclame-je. Je suis désolé mais j'ai du aller faire une course très importante !

-Ah bon, et qu'est ce qui était si important ?

-L'anniversaire de Remus ! C'est ce soir, d'ailleurs je devrais partir plus tôt, tu veux bien ?

Il me laisse finalement rentrer sans répondre à ma question. Il ne se dirige pas vers le salon mais m'entraîne à l'étage, dans sa chambre. C'est…. Bof ! Il doit le voir à ma tête et il me sourit doucement.

-Ce n'est qu'une chambre d'amis. En plus, personne n'y est venu à part moi depuis qu'il vit seul. Il y a un lit et un bureau, c'est suffisant. Me dit-il.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit en soufflant, il me regarde intrigué.

-J'ai eu une après midi très chargé.

-Vous aviez entraînementaujourd'hui ?

-Oui, on a débordé un peu, du coup, on a du courir pour aller en cours, sans manger. Puis, comme on mourrait de faim, on a mangé à la pause mais ça nous a mit en retard pour le cours qui suivait. Et ensuite j'ai du courir jusqu'à chez moi, prendre ma moto, courir en ville, trouver le cadeau dans un temps record et venir ici aussi vite que possible pour ne pas être trop en retard.

-Si tu m'avais prévenu, il n'y aurai eu aucun problème. Je t'aurai attendu pour plus tard.

-Je sais, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié.

-Pas grave, on a beaucoup de devoir ?

-Non, juste un en math.

Je me retourne sur son lit et ma tête atterrit sur un oreiller moelleux qui sent comme Draco. Ca y'est, je m'endors.

Quelqu'un me secoue.

-Non M'man, encore 5 minutes !

-Harry, je vais pas passer ma vie à t'attendre !

Ca c'est pas ma mère ! Je me relève d'un coup et me rappel où je suis.

-Désolé Dray, je.., j'ai..

Il rigole, mais ma parole, il se fout de moi !

-T'as encore mal quelque part ? Je lui demande innocemment.

Il fait oui en montrant ses cotes. Je vais devoir y aller doucement.

-Ayaaa ! Je crie en me jetant sur lui.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'effroi avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, et la, il recommence à rire. Et moi, ben, je le chatouille, je le décoiffe, je le soumets ! Oh, gros cochon, mais pas comme ça !

-Vas-y, dit que je suis le plus fort !

-Potter, fait pas ton malin, je ne suis qu'un pauvre infirme !

-Oh la chochotte !

-Quoi ! Rugit-il.

Il essaye alors de retourner la situation, mais il est trop faible et moi trop bien installé pour lui laisser la moindre chance ! Je le prends alors dans mes bras et le serre un peu, comme à l'hôpital. Il se laisse faire et finalement, il me serre à son tour. Il soupire quelque part dans mon cou et moi je souris comme un fou.

-Potter, si tu dois partir plus tôt, il serait temps que nous fassions ce devoir !

-T'es fâché ?

-Un peu.

-Demain c'est mercredi, je serais avec toi toute l'après midi.

-Et la soirée aussi ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

-Je n'aime pas cette maison, en fait je n'aime pas les grosses maisons.

-Je crois pourtant savoir que la tienne n'est pas petite ?!

-La maison de mes parents est grande mais ma chambre est juste assez bien pour moi. C'est un mini appartement, j'ai mon petit salon, ma salle de bain et ma chambre à coucher.

-Un vrai petit prince quoi ?

-Quand je suis chez moi, je suis rarement en dehors de ces 3 pièces.

J'ai encore envie de lui poser des questions mais il me repousse et descend du lit. Il se dirige vers mon sac de cours et….fouille dedans.

-Heu, Draco, tu touches à ma vie privée là, tu sais ?

-Oh, Harry, je prends juste ton devoir ! Arrête de faire le gamin tu veux ?

-Oui maman.

Il secoue la tête, totalement découragé. Finalement, il sort ce qu'il faut et étale tout sur le bureau. Je viens le rejoindre et m'assieds sur le siège vide. Nous commençons directement le devoir hyper dur que le professeur McGonagall nous a donné. Cette femme est sadique au possible. Même à 2, il nous faut une heure pour le faire. Je range mes affaires et regarde l'heure, dans 45 minutes je devrais partir. Je me rallonge alors sur le lit et Draco reste planté au milieu de la pièce.

-Y'a un problème ? Je demande ça parce qu'il a l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Non, non. Dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

Puis dans ce qui semble un accès de courage inhumain, il se couche contre moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Cette position va devenir une habitude. Je ne me plains pas, bien au contraire, mais je voudrais de temps à autres voir son visage.

-Je vais devoir partir dans trois quarts d'heure.

-Je sais.

Je me mets à lui caresser le dos lentement et lui, ah lui, il joue tendrement avec mes cheveux et mon oreille. C'est super….Romantique ? Sensuel ? Excitant ? Enfin bref, j'adore.

-Tu viendras au match contre serpentard samedi ?

-Il va être reporté. Sans leur capitaine, ils ne peuvent rien faire !

-C'est sympa de nous mettre au courant. Et on va jouer contre une autre équipe ou rien ?

-Ca je sais pas, mais vous le saurez demain. Les profs doivent encore en parler.

Je lui embrasse le front pour lui montrer que je suis pas fâché et il sourit. Je le sens car sa bouche est tout contre ma peau. C'est fou, j'ai jamais été si intime avec de simples amis ! Peut être que finalement, lui aussi il veut plus. Mais je sais même pas s'il est homo ?

Bon, tentative d'approche, ma seconde main va se poser sur sa hanche et l'autre descend un poil plus bas, jusqu'à ses reins mais pas ses fesses.

Il réagit pas, il réagit pas, merde, merde, mer….Il réagit ! Il vient de soupirer de satisfaction et de se coller encore plus à moi. Oh, c'est super! Bon, j'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Non, j'arrête pas tout, je veux dire que je vais pas plus loin. Mes mains continuent de le caresser gentiment et lui, il continue de jouer dans mes cheveux.

On ne parle plus, on se contente d'être ensemble. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais connu ça. Mais c'est l'heure, alors je lui embrasse le haut du crane et me dégage doucement de lui. Il dort. Il s'est endormi, c'est vrai que je ne sentais plus ses doigts bouger. Je le couche convenablement et le couvre. Puis j'hésite, ces lèvres sont tentantes, mais en même temps….Oh et puis zut, il dort.

Je me penche doucement vers lui mais un dernier moment, je bifurque et lui embrasse tendrement la joue. Quand je me relève, ses yeux sont ouvert et il me sourit. Je suis gêné au possible et je dois être rouge. Bon, il faut que je parte.

-Bonne nuit Dray.

-Bonne soirée Harry.

Je lui souris, ramasse mes affaires et quitte cette chambre très moche, soit dit en passant. Je crois qu'il s'est recouché. Je ne croise personne sur le chemin du retour et arrive très vite chez moi. J'ai juste le temps de ranger ma moto avant de sauter dans la voiture de mon père. Je vérifie 3 fois que j'ai pas oublié le cadeau et que j'ai bien enlevé le prix. C'est pas grave qu'il ne soit pas emballé, ça l'est que le prix soit dessus. 15 minutes plus tard, j'entre en criant dans la maison de mon parrain, c'est devenu une habitude.

-Remuuuuuuuuuuuss, joyeux anniversaire vieille loque !!!

J'arrive face à lui, lui fait un grand sourire, un petit bisou sur le nez, je lui tends le cadeau et recommence à courir dans le sens inverse, poursuivit par mon oncle Moony d'amour, qui n'a pas supporté l'insulte.

-Harry, comment oses-tu ? S'indigne ma mère.

Mon père et mon parrain sont mort de rire, mais puisque c'est l'anniv de Remus, ils m'attrapent et me tiennent pendant que je subis les foudres de mon prof préféré. Ils ne me lâchent que quand je crie grâce et que l'estomac de mon parrain gargouille. Nous passons finalement à table et la conversation dévie vers Draco.

-Comment va t'il ? Me demande Sirius.

-Bien. Je réponds en rougissant.

Mais pourquoi je rougis ? Ca y'est, ils me regardent avec des regards de prédateurs et moi je voudrais être une petite souris. Je reprends courage et me redresse sur ma chaise.

-Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des films, nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! Dis-je pour couper court aux questions.

-Mais cela ne saurait tarder !? Demande vicieusement Sirius.

C'est une question ou une réponse ?

-C'est vrai que Draco est un très beau jeune homme, très cultivé et raffiné. Continue Remus.

-Et vous semblez avoir les mêmes passions. Enchaîne mon père.

-Oui, c'est cela, j'adore me faire taper dessus sans rien dire ! Et hop, le changement de conversation l'air de rien.

-Il t'a parlé ? Me demande rapidement ma mère.

Trop facile !

-Non, il ne veut toujours pas. Par contre, il n'a pas l'air très heureux chez ses parents !

-Ca on l'avait comprit quand Severus a résumé sa vie. Tranche Remus. Est-il mieux chez son parrain ?

-Ben vu la chambre, pas vraiment.

-Tu as été dans sa chambre ? Demande mon père en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

-Où voulais-tu que l'on travaille ? Il sait qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite le professeur Snape, alors il nous sépare. Un en bas et l'autre en haut, je crois.

-Pourquoi tu crois ? Demande la seule femme de la pièce.

-Ben, parce que je l'ai pas vu. Je suis arrivé en retard et je suis partit assez vite donc.

-Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? Demande mon père qui ne connaît pas la ponctualité.

-J'ai été acheter le cadeau de Moony, que tu ne dois absolument pas ouvrir maintenant ! Je m'écrie.

Remus me regarde suspicieusement puis fait oui de la tête. Mais mon parrain est intrigué, lui !

-Et quand pourra t'il l'ouvrir ?

-Quand nous serons partit !

Sirius sourit, il a comprit qu'il va bien rigoler ce soir. Mais mes parents aussi !

-Où as-tu été l'acheter ? Me demande ma mère, pas contente du tout.

-Ben en ville. Et je ne dirais pas où sinon il pourrait deviner ce que c'est!

Le reste du repas est calme, enfin, papa et parrain parlent boulot, Moony et maman parlent école et politique et moi je mange. Le gâteau arrive et Remy ouvre ses cadeaux, enfin les autres. Papa lui a offert un stylo et un bic en argent, trop beau ! Maman lui a prit Roméo et Juliette en version originale, Remus est sur le point de pleurer. C'est un livre super rare et super cher, je n'ose même pas le toucher de peur de l'abîmer. Sirius se penche alors vers le héros du jour et lui glisse quelque chose dans la main. Remus ouvre la chose, que nous ne voyons toujours pas et…il pleure. C'est fou ce qu'il est sensible des fois !

-Oh mon amour, merci, merci. Murmure t'il avant d'embrasser fougueusement mon parrain.

Hé stop, mais arrête, tu vas l'étouffer !! Ah enfin, mais pourquoi Sirius a ce sourire béat sur le visage ? Oh, j'en connais un qui va passer une très courte mais très bonne nuit. Et vu le cadeau que j'ai acheté, je vais en entendre parler !

Sirius farfouille avec le cadeau de Remus et puis ils s'embrassent doucement. Et quand les mains de Remus apparaissent pour se servir un morceau de gâteau, son annuaire gauche porte une alliance en or blanc, je crois. Je vois mal Sirius acheter une bague en argent pour son amour ! Ma mère hurle de joie en se jetant dans les bras de Remus. C'est pas comme s'ils se fiançaient ou qu'ils allaient se marier, mais c'est la façon de Sirius de dire que Remus lui appartient et que rien ne pourra les séparer. C'est super romantique et finalement, oui, on peut dire qu'ils sont fiancés ! Mon père a les yeux humides, mais n'est pas étonné, étonnant ? Mais non andouille, ils ont dû l'acheter ensemble. Et moi, je reste là comme un idiot à les regarder. Les réactions de mes parents sont un peu excessives je trouve, mais la mienne est trop l'inverse. Je suis content, vraiment, mais je sais pas quoi dire ou faire.

Je ne dis rien et nous passons au salon. Les adultes sont trop euphoriques pour s'apercevoir de mon manque flagrant de réaction. Je m'assieds donc dans le fauteuil et…… je m'endors !

&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&

Bip

Bip

Bip

Nooooooonnnn !

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ce réveil s'acharne t'il à me poursuivre ?

J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Ca commençait avec le mariage de mes parents, on était à l'église et tout. Mais non, j'ai pas assisté pour de vrai au mariage de mes vieux, j'ai seulement vu la vidéo ! Bon, ma mère était en blanc et allait dire oui, quand les personnes ont changé, c'était Sirius et Remus qui se mariaient. Ils se sont dit oui et c'est moi qui ai apporté les alliances mais au moment où ils se sont passé les bagues aux doigts, ce n'était plus eux, mais Draco et moi. Et Draco me disait qu'il allait m'aimer toute ma vie, alors je l'embrassais. Et ce fichu réveil a sonné !

Bon, c'est vrai qui y a pire comme rêve, mais ça me chamboule tout !

Debout moussaillon, une petite journée d'école nous attend ! Ah, je suis chez moi. Mon père a dû se casser le dos pour me porter. Je descends rapidement et le trouve justement attablé. Il me sourit et je m'assieds, les yeux encore endormis, devant mon bol de lait chaud. Ah, c'est ma mère qui m'a préparé mon petit déjeuné, je suis gâté ce matin.

-Désolé. Dis-je soudainement.

-De quoi ? Demande mon père.

-De m'être endormis hier soir.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri. Me répond ma mère. Cela nous a d'ailleurs donné l'occasion de filer pour les laisser tranquille.

I'm Shocking ! Comment ma gentille petite maman peut me parler comme ça ? D'habitude c'est mon père qui dit ces choses là ! Ma maman doit voir ce que je pense parce qu'elle commence à rire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de partir.

-Elle a mal comprit. Dit alors mon père. Elle croit que tu es choqué parce que Sirius et Remus couchent ensemble.

Et moi, j'éclate de rire.

&§&§&§&§&§&§&

J'ai cours avec Remus après la récré de 10h, que j'écourte afin de le voir seul. Il a l'air vraiment très fatigué, mais aussi très heureux. Je rentre dans la classe et dépose mes affaires sur mon banc. Ca a l'air de le faire réagir puisqu'il quitte son sourire béat et me regarde avant d'éclater de rire.

-Toi, me dit-il entre 2 hoquets, toi, tu es un sacré cochon pervers, doublé d'un Potter à l'imagination débordante et d'un gamin sacrément culotté !

-J'en déduit que tu as aimé mon cadeau ?

-Ah ça oui ! En fait, c'est surtout Sirius qui l'a beaucoup apprécié. D'ailleurs, il me fait te dire que son anniversaire est dans quelques mois.

-J'avais raison de ne pas te le faire ouvrir devant tout le monde ?

Il recommence à pouffer comme un gamin, m'aspergeant au passage de postillons.

-Beurk ! Remy, t'es dégueulasse, j'ai prit ma douche ce matin !

Il rigole franchement et m'attire sur ses genoux pour un câlin de remerciement. La sonnerie nous sépare et le cours commence. C'est fou comme Remus est redevenu sérieux d'un coup. A la fin de l'heure, Hermione se précipite sur lui pour voir la bague, j'ai eu le malheur d'en parler ce matin. D'ailleurs les autres filles de gryffondor de ma classe l'imitent rapidement.

&§&§&§&§&

A midi et demi, je suis devant chez Snape. Draco m'ouvre rapidement, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Et moi comme un con, je rougis et il me fait la bise, ce qui me fait encore plus rougir. C'est pas juste, c'est le contraire qui doit arriver !

-Devine quoi ? Me dit-il joyeusement.

Je hausse les épaules, mieux ne vaut pas lui dire ce que j'imagine : il va me dire qui le bat, Snape est mort, il vient vivre chez moi…..Hey, arrête tout de suite de penser comme ça !

-Severus sera absent toute la journée, on a la maison rien que pour nous !

Je lui souris mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial, Snape ne nous a jamais rien empêché de faire, il n'était jamais là.

-T'es pas content ? Me demande t'il étonné.

-Non, non, enfin si, enfin, je vois pas bien ce que ça change.

-Je veux sortir ! Décrète t'il fermement. Emmène-moi au resto, celui ou on s'est vu pendant l'été.

-Heu, tu peux ?

-Oh Harry s'il te plait?

Bon, je cède, je sais que je devrais pas mais bon.

-Ok, mais rappel moi de passer au bancontact avant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben pour prendre de l'argent, bête question !

-Pas besoin.

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-C'est mon père qui paye !

-Comment ? Je m'étouffe presque en disant ça.

-Avant de partir, il m'a prêté sa carte de crédit, pour mes achats personnels. Mais je suis censé rester couché toute la semaine, hein, donc on va manger sur son compte et peut être plus.

-Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable ?

-Harry, j'en peux plus de cette baraque et je veux sortir.

-C'est bon, va te changer.

Il crie de joie et me saute dans les bras avant de me coller un baiser bruyant sur la joue, je peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler devant l'enfant qu'il est redevenu pendant 30 secondes.

15 minutes plus tard, on est partit. Draco a mit mon casque pour ne pas être reconnu et je file jusqu'au resto. Le gars me reconnaît et je lui demande une table assez discrète. Draco n'arrête pas de regarder partout s'il n'y a pas des gens que l'on connaît. Le serveur nous installe à une table très bien cachée par toutes sortes de choses, dont d'immenses plantes vertes. Il nous donne directement la carte.

-Ca va ? Le voyage en moto ne t'a pas trop blessé ?

-Mais non, tu roules très bien et puis je ne suis pas en cristal !

-Tu viens de me faire un compliment.

-Oui et alors, tu en veux d'autres ?

Je le regarde malicieusement, le rendant nerveux et..

-Oui ! Venant de toi, je prends tout ce que je peux avant que tu ne redeviennes un vil serpentard.

-Je ne redeviendrais pas un vil serpentard, pas avec toi. Je ne peux plus, tu le sais bien.

Je sais pas pourquoi, je lui prends la main et je la caresse du pouce. Draco rougit et replonge dans le menu, je l'imite après quelques secondes d'un sourire stupide. C'est fou ce qu'il a la peau douce.

-Je n'ai pas fort faim finalement. Dit Draco d'une petite voix. Je ne prendrais qu'un plat de pâtes.

-Tu manges ce que tu veux, moi par contre je suis affamé. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Répond-il avec un grand sourire. On prend du vin ?

-Je ne crois pas non. Tu prends des calmants et des anti-douleurs et moi je conduis.

-Oui, tu as certainement raison.

-Non, Dray, pas certainement, j'ai raison !

Il me sourit en secouant la tête d'exaspération et repose sa carte. Je l'imite et le serveur arrive pour nous faire passer la commande. Je n'ai pas lâché la main de Draco, d'ailleurs son pouce me caresse aussi.

-Zabini est venu te voir ?

-Non pas encore. En fait, je sais même pas s'il sait où je suis.

-Tu veux que je lui fasse le message ?

-Non, je lui téléphonerais ce soir. J'ai pas envie que Parkinson vienne avec et comme elle a des yeux partout, si tu parles à Blaise, elle le saura.

-T'étais au courant pour les punaises de la rentrée ?

-Les punaises ? Ah, les punaises, non, c'est un coup de Goyle, trop con ce mec.

-N'empêche, tu traînes toujours avec !

-J'ai pas le choix, ses parents sont en affaires avec les miens, tout comme Parkinson, Crabbe et Bulstrode.

-Ton père dirige tes fréquentations ?

-Harry, t'as pas encore compris ? Il dirige ma vie ! Tu es bien la seule personne que j'ai choisit de fréquenter.

-T'as pas eu le choix, et la c'est Snape.

-Non, Blaise aurai pu être à ta place. Mais j'ai….Non laisse tomber !

Je lui attrape le visage de ma main libre et le force à me regarder.

-Non, je laisse pas tomber. Que voulais-tu dire ?

Il rougit et tente de baisser les yeux.

-Draco, je ne me moquerais pas, je ne dirais rien à personne et je vais te dire, j'adore passer du temps avec toi !

Ses joues se colorent de rose et un petit sourire tout mignon étire ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, et j'attendais tes visites à l'hôpital avec impatience.

-C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? Demande je avec un immense sourire que j'arrive pas à cacher.

Il secoue sa tête de haut en bas comme un petit garçon et moi je fonds comme une glace au soleil. Le serveur apporte mon entrée, du jambon de parme avec du melon, j'adore. Draco, qui doit attendre, regarde mon plat avec envie. Et comme je suis un gentleman, je coupe un morceau de melon et l'enroule de jambon avant de le placer devant sa merveilleuse bouche rosé. Qui ne se fait pas prier pour s'ouvrir et là, je fantasme sur ses lèvres qui se referment sur la fourchette avec tant de sensualité que ça en est intolérable. Il doit avoir remarqué mon trouble parce qu'il sourit tout en continuant de mâcher lentement. Ce mec est une bombe. Je mange à mon tour et quand je relève la tête, je vois qu'il louche dangereusement sur le dernier morceau, que je m'empresse de lui donner. Et il recommence son petit manège, avec son petit sourire et moi, je retombe dans le panneau.

-Merci, t'étais pas obligé. Me dit-il après avoir avalé.

-Que veux-tu, je suis magnanime. Je l'imite un peu en disant cela et il éclate de rire mais se reprend bien vite en se tenant les cotes.

-Passer du temps avec toi est très bon pour mon moral mais très mauvais pour mes cotes.

-Si tu trouves que je suis bon pour autre chose, tant pis pour tes cotes, sinon je devrais partir pour préserver tes os. Dis-je solennellement.

Il semble réfléchir un moment, puis rougit et me fixe finalement avec des yeux brillants.

-Tu es aussi bon pour autre chose, tu devras donc rester.

-Et pour quoi ?

-Mystère et boule de gomme !

-Monsieur fait des mystères, très bien, mais….

-Mais quoi ?

-Mystère et boule de gomme ! Et je lui tire la langue.

Il éclate de rire en comprenant qu'il est tombé dans un piège et je l'imite bien vite. Il s'arrête en grimaçant et bois un peu pour se ravoir. Moi je reprends sa main mais cette fois, j'emmêle nos doigts. Il me regarde et me sourit doucement avant que son regard ne se perde sur nos mains. J'ai un peu de mal à le comprendre, je lui fais plein de signes et il y répond à peine. Je sais pas mais un mec me fait ça, je réagis quoi ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne serait pas contre si j'allais plus loin mais en même temps il semble avoir peur de quelque chose. Bon, tant pis, je fonce.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

-Non, non, ça va. C'est juste que je me pose certaines questions.

Bingo !

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non, je ne veux pas t'offenser mais pas encore.

-C'est comme tu veux, je ne suis ici que pour te servir.

-Pour me servir, hein ? Demande t'il sournoisement.

-Avec certaines limites. Dis-je rapidement.

-J'ai envie d'aller en ville après ?

-Dray, c'est pas raisonnable et si on nous attrape, nous sommes morts.

-S'il te plait Harry ?

-Je veux bien t'emmener dans un parc mais pas dans des magasins !

-Un cinéma ?

Oh oui un ciné, lui et moi dans le noir ! Non, non reprend toi !

-Draco, tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Je suis un grand blessé qui a besoin de sortir.

-Tu es un grand profiteur manipulateur !

-Moi ? Fait-il choqué. Nooooooooooooon !

J'éclate de rire et me fais couper par le serveur qui apporte notre plat. Draco se jète sur le sien, lâchant ma main au passage, et dévore son assiette.

-Pour un qui n'avait pas fort faim ! Je me moque gentiment.

Il quitte 30 secondes son plat des yeux pour me faire un mini sourire d'excuse et replonge dans la mêlée. Je l'imite avec moins d'enthousiasme avant de me figer. Je viens d'entendre une voix trop bien connue. Non, pas lui ici ! Mais avec qui d'ailleurs ? Je me retourne discrètement et regarde par-dessus un pot de fleur. A l'entrée, mon parrain discute avec le serveur, Remus (ouf) attend derrière en balayant la salle du regard. Sirius fait de grand geste mais le serveur répond par la négative. Il y a pourtant assez de places ? Merde ! Sirius vient de regarder dans notre direction, on est foutu ! Je me retourne vers Draco, affolé, et lui, il me regarde intrigué. Il a même arrêté de manger pour me poser une question.

-Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais avant que j'ai pu lui répondre.

-Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? S'écrie Padfoot.

-Bonjour parrain, comment vas-tu ? Dis-je d'une voix morne.

Draco se mort les lèvres pour ne pas rire et, merde, c'est terriblement sensuel.

-Bonjour Draco, tu vas bien ? Demande Remus d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour professeur, je vais bien merci. Et vous ? J'espère que le cadeau d'Harry vous a plu ?

Je deviens rouge en même temps que Remus pendant que Sirius éclate de rire.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Demande Draco tout paniqué.

Je lui fais signe de laisser tomber et me retourne vers mes oncles.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Et bien, on est venu fêter l'anniversaire de Remus en amoureux. J'aurai bien voulu cette petite table toute cachée et toute romantique, mais on m'a apprit que quelqu'un l'occupait déjà. Le jeune homme qui m'accompagne souvent, tu vois qui c'est ? Me répond innocemment Sirius.

-Désolé, si j'avais su.

-On voulait une table où personne ne pourrait nous reconnaître. Lâche précipitamment Draco. Je ne suis pas autorisé à sortir, normalement.

-Ca, nous le savons jeune homme. Répond Remus d'une grosse voix.

-Maintenant que nous sommes la, ça vous dérange pas si nous partageons votre table ? C'est gentil ! Dit Sirius en s'installant avant même que nous ayons pu répondre.

Draco et moi nous resserrons l'un vers l'autre pour laisser de la place aux 2 envahisseurs sans gênes ! Je me penche vers son oreille et m'excuse de l'intrusion mais il me fait signe qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Nous recommençons à manger pendant que mes oncles passent commande.

-Alors Draco, c'est lundi que tu recommences l'école ? Pas trop chagriné ? Remus entame la conversation comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

-Et bien, oui et non. Je suis content car j'en ai assez de rester cloîtré mais en même temps, j'adore être bichonné.

Je m'étouffe avec ma polenta et tousse comme un fou pendant 10 minutes, sous les regards inquiets de Remus et Draco et moqueur de Sirius. Je finis par réussir à boire un peu d'eau et je tente de reprendre une couleur normale. Chose impossible car ils se sont décidés pour me faire garder cette couleur rouge carmin. Mon parrain me regarde toujours en se foutant royalement de ma gueule, Remus me parle comme à un bébé en me caressant le visage devant Draco, celui la même qui me caresse la cuisse dans l'espoir que je me remette sans que les autres ne remarque ce qu'il fait. Mais c'est avant qu'il aurait dû faire ça ! Moi, j'en ai assez, je veux partir, maman viens me chercher !

Je me lève d'un coup et m'excuse, prétextant devoir aller à la toilette. C'est à peine si je cours pas pour y arriver. Et merde, j'ai laissé Draco seul avec les 2 pervers de service. J'entre en trombe dans les w.c. et vérifie qu'il n'y a personne avant de plonger ma tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Je resterais là toute ma vie, franchement, c'est agréable d'être sous l'eau.

Hé mais c'est quoi cette main sur mon dos ? Et pourquoi y'a plus d'eau qui coule ? Une serviette atterrit sur ma tête et cette personne, bien attentionné, mais à qui j'ai rien demandé, essuie mes cheveux. Je me relève doucement et tente d'apercevoir qui c'est dans la glace. Des cheveux blonds, c'est Draco.

-C'est bon Dray, tu peux arrêter. Dis-je calmement.

Il arrête et s'appuie sur le lavabo pendant que je finis ce qu'il a commencé. Je le regarde ensuite et je cherche une explication à lui donner.

-Désolé de t'avoir laissé avec eux.

-C'est pas grave, ce sont eux qui m'ont dit de venir te chercher. Parce que, je cite : « Sinon il n'en sortira plus de ces toilettes ! » Et j'ai pu vérifier la véracité de ces dires.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait à ta place. Mais tes oncles sont vraiment drôles !

-Bien sur ! Que je marmonne dans ma barbe.

C'est alors que je le regarde vraiment, et waw ! Il est appuyé négligemment sur le rebord de l'évier, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, un doux sourire ornant ses lèvres. Et je ne peux résister. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse doucement.

Mais qu'est ce que je fais ! Je me retire directement et baisse les yeux, honteux.

-Désolé. Dis-je rapidement.

-Tu n'as que ce mot la à la bouche ? Me demande t'il tendrement.

Tendrement ?

Je relève les yeux et les plonges dans les siens. Ils sont brillants. Ses joues sont rose et sa bouche délicatement ouverte. Mes yeux doivent être exorbités à force de le fixer. Il souffle de découragement et m'attrape par le colle pour coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Ben voilà le signe que j'attendais ! J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et le colle à moi pendant que j'approfondis le baiser. Ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux alors qu'un léger gémissement naît dans sa gorge.

Je suis au paradis !

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? A dans…..Quand j'aurai le temps ! Bizou !**


	7. La crise

**Ola tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va bien ? Je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais je suis désolé, je fais de mon mieux ! Je vais donc répondre rapidement aux reviews et essayer d'écrire un bon chapitre !**

**Clodylia, Fairylight pan, Artémis, EvIl-aNGel666, Lululle, harrymalefoy, alinemcb54, Vif d'or, miss elie, Danielove, crystal d'Avalon :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier mes chapitres ! Gros Ziboux et Ciao !

**Bouboutix :** Oui, j'approuve, tout les auteurs sont des sadiques ! Par contre pour le cadeau, je n'en ai aucune idée. En fait si, j'en ai beaucoup, trop même, mais comme je suis sage et gentille, je te laisse deviner ! Merci Et Ciao !

**L'ange de l'apocalypse : **Alors, pour le cadeau, je n'en ai aucune idée. En fait si, j'en ai beaucoup, trop même, mais comme je suis sage et gentille, je te laisse deviner ! Je ne te prendrai pas pour une perverse, t'inquiète pas ! Oui, la polenta c'est de la purée de maïs, je crois que c'est un plat italien, mais je suis pas sure. Merci beaucoup et Ziboux !

**Crazysnape :** Quelle review ! Je ne connais pas la chanson de Ménélik, par contre je connais le chanteur, et si tu dis que la chanson correspond, je te crois. Je suis d'accord avec toi, dans pratiquement toutes les fics ils font ça vraiment comme des obsédés, mais on va rien dire puisqu'on les lit et qu'on aime ça ! Dans cette fic ci, comme dans Glaces, Glaçons,…Ca va prendre plus de temps avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de plus osé ! Lily pense qu'il est choqué que ses oncles aient encore des relations sexuelles ensemble, pas qu'ils couchent ensemble. Comme un petit enfant est choqué quand il apprend que ses parents ont continué à faire l'amour même s'ils veulent plus d'enfants. Dis-moi, combien écris-tu de fics ? Et combien en traduis-tu ? Et surtout, t'es calé en anglais ? Je me croyais bonne, alors j'ai lu certaines histoires ou O-S en anglais, et j'ai à peu près rien compris ! Je te tire mon chapeau ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Céline.sLineC-Line** : Alors pour le cadeau, je n'en ai aucune idée. En fait si, j'en ai beaucoup, trop même, mais comme je suis sage et gentille, je te laisse deviner ! Je crois que c'est ta gastro qui t'empêche de penser ! Merci et Gros Ziboux !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Ola les filles ! Donc c'est une de vos fics préférées ? Merci, je suis flattée. Alors pour le cadeau, je n'en ai aucune idée. En fait si, j'en ai beaucoup, trop même, mais comme je suis sage et gentille, je vous laisse deviner ! J'ai coupé parce que tout les auteurs sont des sadiques ! Ca fait partie du contrat que j'ai signé pour pouvoir publier ! Félicitation pour votre anglais, faut continuer comme ça et dans les autres cours aussi ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Minerve :** Alors pour le cadeau, je n'en ai aucune idée. En fait si, j'en ai beaucoup, trop même, mais comme je suis sage et gentille, je te laisse deviner ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Clochette :** Nan, je suis pas michante, juste sadique ! Alors pour le cadeau, je n'en ai aucune idée. En fait si, j'en ai beaucoup, trop même, mais comme je suis sage et gentille, je te laisse deviner ! Je n'ai jamais été un garçon mais on va dire que, j'étais un garçon manqué et qu'encore aujourd'hui j'ai certaines réflexions très peu féminines, et aussi que j'ai toujours préféré jouer avec les mecs qu'avec les filles ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Vert émeraude :** Allez vient que je t'attends ! lol ! Non franchement, je sais que je suis longue mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je suis désolée, je fais ce que je peux ! Merci à toi et Ciao !

**Le Quartier Populaire.**

**Chapitre 7 : La crise.**

Le baiser prend fin lentement, c'est….Exquis !

-Wow ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher.

Il rigole, et j'adore son rire, car il est clair et pas mesquin du tout contrairement à celui de l'école.

-On devrait peut être aller rejoindre tes oncles, non ? Propose t'il doucement.

Et minute papillon, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Et alors qu'il esquisse un mouvement pour se séparer de moi, je l'attrape par la nuque et l'entraîne dans un baiser passionné dont j'ai le secret. Et la mon gaillard, c'est toi qui seras soufflé.

Effectivement, il est totalement perdu à la fin du baiser. Gniark, je suis terrible.

-Tu as raison, allons-y !

Je le repousse délicatement, pose ma main sur ses reins et le dirige vers la table. Il marche comme un automate, encore sous le choc de mon baiser qui tue.

Ben quoi, la mafia a le baiser de la mort, qui signe votre arrêt de mort. Et moi j'ai le baiser qui tue, celui qui ferait fondre un iceberg. Quoique j'ai jamais embrassé un iceberg, ça doit être froid ? En tout cas, mon baiser, c'est quelque chose !

Nous nous asseyons calmement à table, Remus et Sirius me lancent des regards interrogateurs. Je les nie et tente de manger mon plat froid, qui était chaud à la base.

-Harry, vous êtes resté assez longtemps dans les WC ? Demande Sirius dans le but de me faire rougir.

Raté parrain, tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux.

-Oui, il y avait plusieurs personnes. Et comme c'est des toilettes mixtes,…

-Qu'est ce que ça a à voir que ce soit mixte ? Demande Remus.

-Les femmes prennent énormément de temps ! Je dis ça d'un air de péteux qui m'impressionne moi-même.

D'ailleurs Sirius aussi, mais un regard vers Draco qui n'a rien suivit empire les choses et je me tape à rire. Mon parrain, qui adore voir rire les gens, m'accompagne à son tour et pour finir nous rions tout les quatre. En fait je crois pas que Draco sache pourquoi nous rigolons !

Nous retrouvons notre calme et le serveur apporte nos desserts, au beau blond et à moi.

-Dray, dépêche-toi si tu veux que nous allions au ciné après.

-Oui, oui. Fait-il avant de foncer comme un affamé sur sa crêpe mikado.

-Vous ne devriez pas rentrer plutôt ? Demande la voix de la raison.

-Oh, Mus laisse les un peu s'amuser dans le noir ! Le coupe Sirius avant d'éclater rire.

Faut dire aussi que le fait que Dray et moi ayons les joues aussi rouges que la sauce des pâtes de Moony, n'arrange rien. Reprend toi bon sang ! Et lâche-lui une vacherie Potter !

-Tiens, c'est pas ton amant d'un soir qui vient vers nous ?

La curiosité de Sirius le fait se retourner et Remus plisse les yeux de colère. Puis Sirius semble réaliser ce qu'il fait et se rassied normalement, le teint plus blanc que d'habitude. Il me jète un regard noir et vu la tête qu'il fait, il doit chercher une excuse pour se sortir de l'embarra. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais trompé Moony, ils sont ensemble depuis leur sixième année à Poudlard, et jamais de pause ou de ruptures, jamais un amant de passage, rien.

Le silence devient pesant, je regarde Draco et il me fusille du regard. Bon, si je veux passer un bon après-midi, j'ai intérêt à arranger ma bourde.

ET VITE ! Remus est en train de se lever.

-Oh lala parrain, ta curiosité te perdra ! Remus, assied toi, tu sais bien que j'ai dit ça pour l'ennuyer, pour lui rendre la pareille. Jamais il ne t'a trompé et jamais il ne le fera ! Et si par le plus grand malheur de la terre, cela devait arriver, crois-tu que je lui dirais devant toi ? Ne crois-tu pas que papa l'aurait d'abord envoyé à l'hosto, ensuite maman lui aurait fait la morale pendant des heures et moi, ben moi, je lui parlerais plus !

-Tu renierais ton parrain pour moi ? Demanda Remus soudain plus calme.

-Je renierai celui qui trompera l'autre. Mais comme ça n'arrivera jamais et que ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder le jour de ton anniversaire, on va parler d'autre chose ! Papa t'a aidé à choisir la bague ?

-Oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Rien, je m'étais fait la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas l'air surpris. Je suis excusé ?

Ils me lancent un de ces regards, que j'en déglutis de peur. Ben quoi, ils s'invitent à ma table, me font un peu chier par la même occasion, me font rougir devant Draco et en plus il ose faire des suppositions qui, même si elles sont vraies, n'en sont pas moins gênantes et….Inappropriées ! J'ai tout à fait le droit d'être énervé aussi ! Et puis ils me les bourrent, et Remus n'est plus mon prof préféré et puis je savais qu'un jour Sirius me trahirais !

-Quoi ? Vous n'aimez plus les blagues ?

-Harry, cesse donc d'être si immature ! Me gronde Sirius.

Quoi c'est moi l'immature? C'est pas parce qu'il a presque 40 ans qu'il est mature, lui !

Et, et, je suis énervé !

-Je vais payer ! Je me suis levé d'un coup et j'ai dit ça d'une voix froide.

Draco a la bouche pleine, il ne peut donc pas répondre mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. Il fouille dans sa veste et me donne la carte de son père, il sait que j'ai pas assez sur moi pour payer notre repas.

Il me rejoint avec nos vestes cinq minutes plus tard et on sort. Je suis sur les nerfs, ils me font trop chier !

Putain, ils ont réussi à gâcher mon après-midi ! Et que le premier qui dit que je bouillonne pour rien, je lui casse sa gueule !

Malfoy a compris puisqu'il ne dit rien, pour une fois. Ca me fais des vacances !

Merde, mais je viens de parler de mon….petit copain ? Il doit vraiment me prendre pour un cinglé ? Bon, Potty, tu te calmes et tu t'excuses. Ouais ben c'est pas pratique de s'excuser en roulant sur une moto ! Ah, le ciné est enfin en vue. Pourtant, il ne me lâche pas et me serre toujours aussi fort. C'est plus agréable avec lui qu'avec Ron ! Bon, garons notre belle moto, mettons tous les anti-vols, et tournons-nous vers Draco avec la mine défaite ! Il pourra pas me résister !

-Je suis désolé Dray.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tes oncles sont supers !

-Chiant ouais !

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont super chiants, encombrants, mêles tout mais pas supers !

-Harry, mais ils t'adorent !

-Je sais, je suis désolé d'avoir tout gâché.

J'ai dit ça d'une petite voix en baissant la tête. Et ça doit marcher, si ça marche pas et ben, je sais pas quoi mais.. !

-C'est pas grave, viens ici.

Bingo ! Il m'attire dans ses bras et nous nous embrassons lentement. J'entoure sa taille et le colle contre moi, il gémit ! Oh, je suis trop fort ! Bon, concentre-toi sur lui maintenant et rien que sur lui.

Nous finissons par entrer dans le cinéma, c'est moi qui paye vu qu'il a réglé le repas. Nous nous installons et c'est repartit pour une séance de bécotage.

* * *

La lumière du jour agresse nos pauvres yeux plus habitués à tant de luminosité. 

-C'était quoi le film déjà ? Je demande ça pour le taquiner.

Il rigole et me tape gentiment le bras, puis il cherche les tickets et lis le titre.

-Constantine.

-Tu as aimé ?

-Idiot, j'ai rien suivit du film vu que ma tête était toujours tourné dans ta direction.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tes lèvres étaient attirées par les miennes comme un aimant !

-Mes lèvres ? Et tes mains à toi, elles étaient où peut être ?

-Peut être bien sur toi, mais c'est pas de ma faute si tu étais assis sur mes cuisses !

-C'était peut être pour faciliter le passage à ta langue qui ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche !

-Vous êtes trop bon mon seigneur, comment puis-je rembourser ma dette ?

-Peut être en me payant une glace ?

-Ho, moi qui pensais continuer ce que nous avions commencé, dans la merveilleuse chambre d'amis de ton parrain !

Il m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse légèrement, juste ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est si bon.

-D'accord, murmure t'il contre ma bouche, d'abord la glace et ensuite la chambre.

-Marché conclu.

Je l'embrasse un peu, un tout petit peu. Comme si c'est de ma faute si mes mains s'invitent toutes seules, et viennent faire coucou à ses hanches !

-Harry, d'abord ma glace!

-Quel parfum?

Un baiser.

-Vanille et chocolat.

Un baiser.

-T'es pas un vrai fan du chocolat.

Un baiser.

-Pourquoi ? Que prend un vrai fan ?

Un baiser.

-Chocolat et praliné, trempé dans le chocolat avec de la crème fraîche et des granulés en chocolat.

Un baiser.

-Et une bonne crise de foie. Rigole Draco.

Un baiser.

-Non, pas si ton corps à l'habitude. Et puis si tu mets de la crème fraîche dans le cornet, c'est encore meilleur.

Un baiser.

-C'est appétissant tout ça. On y va ?

Un énorme baiser avec plein de langues et quelques gémissements plus tard, nous voilà en route pour le glacier. Draco n'arrête pas de sourire et je suis un peu jaloux, donc je le serre contre moi, pour bien montrer qu'il m'appartient.

-Le petit griffon marque son territoire ? Demande Draco d'une voix amusée.

Mais je sais bien que le reste de l'après-midi dépend de ma réponse, il ne faut pas le blesser dans sa fierté.

-C'est pas ça. C'est juste que tu attires tout les regards et que, ben, comme ça ils comprennent que tu es déjà prit et ils se prennent pas des bides pour rien !

-Qui te dit qu'ils vont se prendre des bides ?

Flatte son intelligence ou un truc du genre, il faut pas le vexer !

-Ben, t'es pas du style à sortir avec n'importe qui et, je crois, si tu as décidé de sortir avec moi, c'est pas pour faire ton salaud.

-Tu as une haute opinion de moi !

-J'ai faux ?

-Non.

Je suis un génie ! Je lui fais mon grand sourire innocent. Chouette, il a craqué et il m'embrasse gentiment. En plus il se serre davantage contre moi ! Bon maintenant que son bras est autour de ma taille, changeons de tactique. Je suis un peu plus grand que lui, je pose donc mon bras sur ses épaules et sa main libre vient nouer nos doigts ensemble. Ce qui me permet d'approcher son visage plus facilement quand je veux l'embrasser, même si c'est seulement sur la tempe.

J'espère que c'est quelqu'un de câlin ? Parce que moi, j'aime les câlins ! Ben quoi, fille ou garçon, là n'est pas la différence, sentir que l'on est aimé par des gestes est quasi aussi important qu'avec des mots.

Bon, je fais un essai, s'il fait quelque chose qui ne me plait pas, je mets les choses au clair.

Donc, je l'attire plus contre moi et je lui embrasse le haut du crane. Y'a rien de plus neutre.

Il tend son visage vers moi et m'embrasse la joue en retour. Youpi ! Il est câlin ! Bon, ça veut pas tellement dire ça, en plus c'est que le premier jour, on verra plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Petit questionnaire sur toi mon cher Draco.

-Minute papillon, j'exige un questionnaire sur toi en retour.

-Bon, chacun pose une question à son tour, on est pas obligé de répondre mais on ne peut pas mentir.

-Ok, vas y.

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

-Le vert. Et toi ?

-Le bleu. Quel est ton plat préféré ?

-Le sushi.

-Beurk ! Ne m'embrasse jamais avant de t'être lavé les dents après avoir mangé ces horreurs.

-Oh, arrête ! C'est super bon !

-J'ai déjà goûté et c'est dégeulasse ! Bon, changeons de sujet ou la glace ne passera pas.

-Quel est ton plat préféré ?

-Hum, y'en a plein en fait : Poulet frites compotes ou un bon plat de pâtes à la bolognaise ou des dés de poulet à la sauce aigre-doux ou..

-C'est bon, t'aime pas le sushi ! A toi.

- La pollution ?

- Quelque chose qu'il faut se dépêcher de diminuer sous risque de détruire cette belle planète et de faire le remake du film : Le jour d'après ! Ca m'a fait un peu réfléchir. Et toi ?

-Oui, moi aussi. Religion ?

-Mes parents sont protestant, mais c'est pour bien paraître aux yeux des gens. Et moi, je ne suis pas croyant. Et toi ?

-On est athée aussi chez moi. Papa dit toujours qu'il croit en l'homme et pas en une divinité qui laisserait faire des choses terribles. Mais il dit que l'homme est capable des pires atrocités commises sur terre.

-Quelles choses terribles a t'il bien pu voir pour se forger une telle opinion ?

-Dans son boulot, il en voit des choses. Il y a des fois où il rentre à la maison et nous embrasse comme si nous allions mourir d'une minute à l'autre. Ou alors, il s'enferme dans sa chambre et il pleure. Une fois, j'avais neuf ans, j'étais allé passer la journée avec lui à son travail, et son patron lui a donné un dossier en lui disant : « C'est encore une sale affaire James, mais vous êtes les seuls à être assez solides pour voir tout ça. » J'ai feuilleté le dossier quand il est parti appeler Sirius, et j'ai vu des photos d'enfants violés, battus et puis brûlés vifs. J'en ai vomi sur place et je n'ai plus pu dormir pendant une semaine. Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ? Je veux dire, il n'y a rien de plus beau, plus fragile et plus innocent qu'un enfant. Je ne conçois même pas qu'on puisse les battre, alors les violer. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Papa et Sirius aussi, mais c'est cette rage qui les pousse à mener l'enquête jusqu'au bout, c'est cette force qui les aide à regarder les cassettes pédophiles dans le but de trouver un indice.

-N'en dit pas plus, je crois que je ne veux plus de glace.

-Changeons de sujet et tu verras, la glace sera délicieuse. Les meilleures vacances de ta vie ?

-Hum, l'hiver de mes sept ans. Nous étions en France et j'ai appris à skier. Le matin, je partais à huit heure trente avec mon moniteur privé, il était trop sympa, il m'apprenait le français en même temps. Et je ne rentrais que le soir vers six heure, j'avais juste le temps de me doucher et puis je mangeais et je jouais au scrabble ou je lisais, attendant l'heure d'aller me coucher. J'ai vu mes parents deux fois sur quinze jours, le pied. A l'époque, j'étais un peu triste mais avec le recul, ce fut mes meilleures vacances. Et toi ?

-En fait quasi chaque été, c'est le pied. Mais si je dois choisir, je dirais l'été de mes douze ans. C'est les seules vacances ou y'a pas eu d'interruption. L'année s'est finie le 30 juin et le lendemain, je m'envolais pour Miami avec Ron, Sirius et Remus, c'est la seule année où Ron est venu avec mes oncles, d'habitude il ne vient qu'avec mes parents. On a été à Disney world et on faisait du roller sur la plage. Bref, le pied. On est rentré le 20 juillet à 6 heure du matin et à 8 heure, on montait dans le car scout avec tout les enfants Weasley et Hermione. On est allé en Ecosse cette année là, dans un vieux château en ruine, c'était génial, les histoires de fantômes, les chasses aux trésors en pleine nuit, l'escalade des murs des tours encore debout, … Enfin, grandiose ! On est rentré le 31 juillet, jour de mon anniv. Tiens, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Le 27 juin, continue.

-Oui, donc, on est rentré le jour de mon anniv à 18 heure, je crois. Mes parents avaient fait une petite fête. Le 2 août, je repartais avec mes parents et Ron à Barcelone. Ma mère nous a obligé à aller dans certains musées, mais ça valait le coup et puis l'après-midi on allait à la plage ou dans des parcs d'attraction. Bref, encore une fois, le panard ! On est revenu le 20 août et Ron et moi sommes repartit directement avec les Weasley et Hermione, faire du camping sauvage jusqu'au 30 août. Je te raconte pas comme on était crevé, on en est arrivé à pouvoir dormir n'importe où. Ron s'est endormi assis sur un rocher une fois. J'ai encore la photo. On a fait des centaines de photos, je crois que je dois avoir six albums pleins pour cet été là.

-Wow, je suis jaloux.

Sa voix est gaie mais je vois bien que ses yeux sont tristes. Je m'arête donc et lui fais un gros câlin pour faire passer sa peine. Ca a l'air de marcher et nous nous remettons en route. Ce qui commence d'ailleurs à faire long !

-Si j'avais su, on y serait allé en moto ! C'est encore loin ?

-Non, c'est au coin de la rue. Tu vois là? C'est le meilleur glacier de Londres !

-Je te crois. Dépêchons-nous, il ne faudrait pas que ton parrain rentre avant nous.

-Oui, oui. Dis surtout que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de me sauter dessus dans cette sordide chambre d'amis!

-Je ne peux pas te sauter dessus, tes cotes te font souffrir ! Je m'exclame innocemment.

Il rigole et secoue la tête de résignation, mais nous accélérons le pas. Enfin, la caverne d'Ali Baba est devant nous, nom étrange pour un glacier quand on sait que la glace n'existe pas au Moyen Orient, en tout cas pas à cette époque là! Draco entre et se précipite au comptoir, il me fait signe de m'asseoir à une table et de lui garder une place. Comme si j'allais le laisser en plan !

J'en profite pour le regarder encore, je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de le regarder vivre. Si seulement son désir de vivre, et en bonne santé, était plus fort que le désir du fou qui le bat. Il semble avoir manqué de tant de choses essentielles, comme si l'argent de ses parents avait servi à masquer le manque de….tout qu'il n'a pas eu dans sa vie.

Il revient vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une glace dans chaque main. Chouette, il n'a pas oublié ma glace favorite.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Dis-je avec un immense sourire.

-De rien ! J'ai décidé de mélanger un peu nos goûts et j'ai rajouté beaucoup de crème fraîche dans ma glace. Si j'ai mal au bide, c'est tant pis pour toi !

-Pourquoi tant pis pour moi ?

-Parce que je devrais prendre des médicaments et dormir.

Oh, l'horreur ! Il est prêt à se donner mal à l'estomac ?

-Si tu en as de trop, n'hésite pas à arrêter ! Je préfère que tu jettes plutôt que tu ais mal au ventre.

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Me demande t'il sarcastiquement.

-Je croyais que tu avais compris depuis le temps.

Cette fois c'est lui qui prend ma main, il mêle nos doigts, comme pour se faire pardonner et son pouce me caresse lentement.

Nous finissons rapidement nos délicieuses glaces, c'est vrai que c'est l'une des meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé à Londres. On repart voir si on ne m'a pas volé ma moto.

-Les meilleures glaces sont en Italie ! Je dis ça pour le taquiner.

-Probablement.

Il baille et se colle un peu plus contre moi. Je regarde l'heure, merde il est déjà 17h30. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se dépêche. Je presse le pas et c'est à peine si je ne le tire pas. Ma Yamaha est enfin en vue, Draco ne se fait pas prier pour enfiler le casque et nous partons finalement. Je fais bien attention de ne pas prendre de bosses mais je commence aussi à être fatigué. Draco se sert fort contre moi, j'adore ça. Par contre le casque me fait un peu mal, mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir.

Maison de Snape à l'horizon ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore rentré, sinon nous sommes morts. Bon, sa voiture n'est pas dans l'allée, c'est déjà un bon signe. Draco ne perd pas de temps et nous montons directement dans sa chambre.

Il me pousse sur son lit et se couche doucement contre moi.

-Je suis désolé, murmure t'il, mais les médicaments m'assomment. Tu es fâché ?

Autrement dit, pas de séance de pelotage humide mais une petite sieste en amoureux.

-Non. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Bien sur que si que je suis fâché, enfin non pas fâché, juste…frustré.

Il m'embrasse doucement puis enlève ses chaussures et ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Et moi, je le tiens serré contre moi, avec l'envie folle de le réveiller pour continuer ce qu'on avait commencé au ciné. Mais non, je suis un brave gryffondor et je vais veiller sur son sommeil.

Bordel, je suis frustré ! Je ne saurai décemment pas rester dans ce lit si nous ne faisons rien !

Il a l'air de dormir profondément. Bon, tans pis je me lève.

Ouch, c'est qu'il est accroché le bougre. Mais tu vas me lâcher oui, le grand blessé.

Oh, je suis désolé Draco. Je te promets d'être là à ton réveil mais lâche-moi ! Quand même, il me promet de grandes choses et il s'endort comme un bien heureux ! Pire qu'une fille.

Bon, je me détache doucement de lui, merde il soupire en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui caresse la joue pour qu'il n'y voit que du feu, …..Bingo ! Voilà, enfin hors de ce lit, bon je le borde et je me casse sur la pointe des pieds.

Allons visiter cette humble demeure, j'ai hâte de découvrir la chambre de ce cher Snape. Y aura t'il des objets de tortures ? Des magasines pornos ? Des trucs pas très reluisants pour un respectable professeur ? Des photos de voyeurs ?

Première porte juste à coté de la chambre à Dray, c'est une salle de bain. Propre mais très, horriblement, vieillot ! Seconde porte, une autre chambre, beurk ! Encore plus laide que celle de Dray !

Prochaine porte, Ah, la bibliothèque ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas grande, allons voir les livres.

Alors, chimie, chimie, chimie, physique, biologie, physique, chimie, biologie, physique nucléaire, chimie adaptée, physique adaptée, Les grandes découvertes de la biologie,…

M'enfin, il n'a rien d'autre ? Y'a pas un petit roman, même pas les classiques ? Pas un seul recueil de poésie ? Pas un roman d'espionnage ? Mon Dieu comme Draco doit s'ennuyer ici ! Bon, changeons de mur, peut être qu'il les a séparés ? Sur le mur le plus grand, il aura mis les livres barbant et sur le plus petit de quoi se divertir.

Oh, L'alchimie à travers les ages, Les plus grands alchimistes du monde, Les diverses propriétés des herbes,…Et ben voilà un secret percé à jour, monsieur le professeur se passionne pour les potions anciennes. C'est un peu comme s'il s'intéressait à la magie, non ? Comme un enfant qui croit encore aux fées et aux dragons, aux baguettes magiques et aux balais qui volent ! Quand je raconterais ça à Ron !

C'est vrai, la pièce n'est vraiment pas grande, vraiment pas joyeuse et les livres inintéressants ! Bon, chambre suivante !

Hum, la porte est fermée, serai ce la chambre à coucher de ce cher professeur ? Bon, ben tant pis, pièce suivante.

Chouette ! Son bureau ! Alors, qu'y a t'il sur le meuble, oh, les devoirs des cinquièmes. Ben, y'a rien d'autre dessus. Les tiroirs à présent. Le premier, fermé, le second,…. Bof rien d'intéressant, c'est la préparation de ses cours. Les armoires, on ouvre et il y a….Bingo ! Le sadique a des dossiers sur chaque étudiants. Alors septième année, ah non tiens, ça ne marche pas comme ça. C'est classé par ordre alphabétique. Potter, G,…K…Ah P !

Alors, _Potter Harry James_. Mais pourquoi il a mis mon second prénom?

_Elève de gryffondor dissipé, colérique et capricieux_. Colérique ? Moi ? _Identique à son père, James William Potter. _C'est même pas vrai, on est super différent mon paternel et moi ! C'est maman qui l'a dit !

_Se prépare à rentrer à l'école de formation d'inspecteur de Scotland Yard, que Dieu nous garde !_ Et mais … ! Comment il sait ça ? Et puis, de quel droit est ce qu'il juge ? Papa a dit que je serai un bon inspecteur. _Au moins, il sera payé pour se mêler de la vie des autres._ Mais je suis même pas comme ça ! Même si je fouille son bureau, mais c'est pas pareil, ce dossier me concerne, j'ai donc tout les droits de le consulter ! _Très mauvais en chimie, mais semble être un élève potable dans les autres matières._ Je suis pas très mauvais, j'ai un prof très mauvais ! Et je suis plus que potable dans les autres matières ! _Il est aussi le prince de sa maison, ce qui n'arrange pas son arrogance, tout comme son père l'était._ Mais il a pas d'autres points de référence ? _Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas que la génétique qui est contre lui, son parrain, Sirius Black, n'était pas des plus ……modeste non plus !_ Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne mêle pas Sirius à ça ! _Ses aptitudes à trouver les ennuis sont aussi grands que le néant qui sépare ses deux oreilles…_

-Que croyez vous être en train de faire monsieur Potter ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je l'ai pas vu venir, je l'ai pas entendu, je l'ai pas senti ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais dire, oh, Draco vient me sauver. Bon, joue le jeu. Famille aimante, pardonnez-moi si je meurs mais ce sera après une rude bataille.

-Je ne savais pas que les professeurs constituaient des dossiers sur les élèves.

Il semble gêné et en même temps furieux, mais je le tiens par la peau des c…. !

-Chacun ses méthodes.

-Et je ne savais pas que mon père prenait une telle place dans ma génétique, je croyais que ma mère avait quand même eu son mot à dire. Quoi que je sache quand même un peu ce que vous pensiez de moi, vous ne vous privez pas pour le dire.

-Veuillez remettre ce dossier en place immédiatement. Siffle t'il d'une voix incroyablement basse et haineuse.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? Ce dossier me concerne aussi, non ? Il n'y a aucun contrôles, aucuns examens, juste votre avis personnel sur moi, ma personnalité, ma famille et peut être mes amis ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire.

-Veuillez remettre ce dossier, c'est un aide mémoire. Continue t'il.

Mais il croit quoi ? Que je suis stupide ? Ce n'est pas un aide mémoire et lui il a raté sa vocation de détective privé !

-Un aide mémoire, vous croyez que je suis stupide ? Il n'y a ni mes options, ni des informations médicales, alors en quoi est ce un aide mémoire ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Draco.

Il a du nous entendre parler fort. Il est encore légèrement endormi mais tellement mignon.

-Savais-tu que ton parrain fait des dossiers sur chacun de ses élèves ? Sais-tu que je suis dissipé, colérique, capricieux, arrogant et imbu de moi-même, tout comme mon père ? Sais-tu que ces dossiers ne contiennent aucun papiers scolaires ? Sais-tu que chaque élève qui est passé entre les mains de notre cher professeur de chimie se trouve répertorié dans cette armoire ?

Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Non, c'est comme si je lui demandais de choisir entre lui et moi ? Et je sais que je ne sortirais pas vainqueur.

Ses yeux sont écarquillés de surprise, puis ils passent de Snape à moi et se résignent.

Non, ne parle pas !

-Je m'en vais !

-Quoi ? S'écrie t'il.

Je dépose le dossier sur le bureau, puis je me ravise.

Je prends le stylo qui traîne et j'ouvre la chemise à une page qui contient encore de la place. Je me penche et écrit quelque chose.

_Ne surtout pas oublier que, comme son père et son parrain, il n'aime pas trop la chimie. Surtout quand celle ci est enseignée aussi mal, par une personne guidée par ses pulsions négatives et qui projette sa haine d'adolescent sur quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas._

Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort, mais surtout, je viens de réduire à néant les efforts que nous avions fait pour aider Draco.

Je m'en moque, je sors de cette pièce et vais chercher mes affaires dans la chambre de Draco. Je sais qu'il va être fâché, j'en suis désolé mais aujourd'hui, j'aurai mieux fait de rester au lit.

La porte claque derrière moi, je sais que Draco est là.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois partir.

-**Arrête d'être si mélodramatique !** Crie t'il. **Pourquoi fouillais-tu son bureau ?**

Voilà, ça va être de ma faute maintenant, c'est l'autre qui fait son Sherlock Holmes et c'est moi le méchant.

-Parce que je m'ennuyais !

Il a un hoquet de surprise et s'adosse contre la porte. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, peut être devrais-je le dire ? Ou du moins, ne pas me faire passer pour un gamin insolent et capricieux que je ne suis pas.

-Draco, je….Tu dormais et je n'avais pas envie de rester ici. Et puis j'avais peur de te réveiller, j'ai juste voulu visiter la maison. Je suis tombé sur son bureau par hasard, je voulais, je t'avoue, voir sa chambre.

-Pourquoi ? Demande t'il d'une voix froide.

Ce que je peux haïr cette voix. C'est comme une lame tranchante chauffée à blanc, qui passe et repasse sur un cœur déjà meurtri.

-A ton avis, je ne suis qu'un gamin colérique et…

-**Suffit ! Je sais, il n'est pas normal qu'un professeur constitue des dossiers de ce genre, tout comme il n'est pas normal que tu ailles fouiller dans ses affaires. Mais je t'en prie épargne-moi tes sarcasmes !**

**-Oh ! Et quand pendant six ans, tu m'as jeté les tiens à la figure, ce n'était rien peut-être ?**

Voilà, on sort ensemble depuis quelques heures et on se bouffe déjà la gueule.

-Ecoute Dray, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi…

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'on fait non ? Coupe t'il froidement.

-Et je ne le désire pas, tout comme toi, j'en suis sûr. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour calmer les choses. Tu veux que je repasse plus tard ?

Dis oui, je t'en prie, dis oui.

-Je verrais, je te téléphonerais dans la soirée pour te donner ma réponse.

Ca, ça fait mal. Et il n'a même pas eu besoin d'être méchant pour une fois. J'empoigne mes affaires et sors finalement de cette pièce, en rage et triste.

-Harry attend moi, je te raccompagne.

-Pas besoin, je connais le chemin !

**-Mais arrête !** Crie t'il.

Je m'arrête net et il arrive près de moi. Il se tient les cotes, elles doivent lui faire très mal pour qu'il le montre.

Nous reprenons notre marche, plus doucement, plus silencieusement aussi. Je sors enfin de cette immonde maison, je ne veux plus y mettre les pieds, plus jamais ! Je commence à enfiler mon casque quand la main de Draco m'interrompt.

-Harry, je te téléphonerais ce soir quelle que soit ma réponse. Ca va ?

Je ne peux que hocher la tête. Il se penche doucement vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres. C'est si léger que je crois avoir rêvé. Je lui fais un demi-sourire triste et mets finalement mon casque.

La route pour arriver chez moi me paraît si longue, et j'ai mal à l'estomac. J'espère que maman sera là, elle saura ce que j'ai. Elle sait toujours tout ma maman. Et papa aussi, parce qu'il faut que je lui demande si c'est bien légal tout ces dossiers !

Ah enfin ! Home sweet home! Je range ma moto au garage, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne me servira plus aujourd'hui.

Personne, c'est bien ma veine ! Tans pis, j'attendrais. Je monte dans ma chambre et me jète sur mon lit. Mes paupières sont lourdes, si lourdes…

* * *

-Harry, mon chéri, lève toi. 

-Non, m'man encore 5 minutes !

-Il y a Draco au téléphone.

-M'en fous ! Dis-lui que je dors.

-Il dit que c'est important.

-Eh ben, il rappellera demain.

-Vous vous êtes fâché ?

-Dis-lui qu'il aille compter les dossiers avec son gentil parrain !

-Harry ! Vas lui dire toi-même.

-Mais M'man !

Elle sort de ma chambre et je me recouche. Il a qu'à attendre ! Je jète quand même un coup d'œil à mon réveil : 20 heure. Eh ben, la soirée est déjà bien entamée et c'est certainement pas à cette heure-ci qu'il va me demander de venir.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Ma tête est lourde, si lourde.

* * *

-Harry ! Maintenant tu arrêtes tes caprices et tu te lèves ! Le pauvre garçon poirote au téléphone depuis 15 minutes. 

Là c'était mon père, et il est pas content.

Bon, 15 minutes, c'est pas mal. Je sais bien qu'il va me raccrocher au nez de toute façon, au moins je pourrais aller me recoucher.

-Allô ?

-….

-Bon, écoute, raccroche-moi au nez, comme ça tu seras content et je pourrais retourner me coucher !

-Tu crois que c'est facile ?

-De raccrocher ? Evidement !

**-Idiot ! Je sais qu'il te déteste, je sais que ce qu'il fait n'est ni normal, ni mature. Mais c'est mon parrain, je n'ai que lui** !

-I**l me semblait que tu avais des parents et aussi un fou furieux qui aime tant frapper ton corps !**

-**Tu n'es qu'un gamin, imbécile, idiot et capricieux !** Hurle t'il.

-A force de rester dans cette maison, le propriétaire déteint sur toi ! Je réponds calmement.

Je l'entends respirer fortement pour se calmer.

-Et bien, n'y met plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait déteindre aussi sur toi.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Tu diras à ton parrain qu'on se voit mercredi pour mes 4 heures de retenues. Salut !

Il raccroche avant moi, tant mieux, je n'aime pas raccrocher au nez des gens. Je me retourne pour monter dans ma chambre et…mes parents m'attendent visiblement pas content du tout.

-Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas, alors mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Je les bouscule pour monter mais mon père me rattrape et me tire en arrière.

-Au salon, tout de suite ! Dit-il de sa voix la plus froide.

Je n'ai pas le choix, j'obéis, mais je ne dirais rien.

-Sirius a téléphoné tout à l'heure, pas très content. Commence mon père.

Oh le cafteur, je croyais pas qu'il oserait me faire ça. Maintenant je sais qui il a choisit. Ca m'étonne que ce ne soit pas Remus qui ait sonné, dès qu'il s'agit de moi, lui et ma mère sont très complice. Finalement, c'est pas si mal comme journée. J'en aurai appris des choses, que Sirius et Remus ne sont pas si gentil et proche de moi qu'ils le laissent paraître, que Snape se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas et que Draco et moi ça n'aurai pas marché. Dommage, il embrassait bien.

Peut être que si je vais chez Ron, j'apprendrais plein d'autres choses ? Que Arthur a une maîtresse, que Molly est sado maso, que les jumeaux couchent ensemble et ça peut continuer loin comme ça ! Je peux même aller voir chez Mione pour essayer de découvrir d'autres choses impressionnantes ! Qu'est ce qui me ferais mal chez les Granger ? Oui, que sa mère fantasme sur mon père et que son père couche avec ma mère ! Ouais, mais sa mère fantasme sur qui elle veut ! Non, pas sur moi, elle a pas le droit de fantasmer sur moi ! Voilà, j'ai trouvé ce qui peut me faire chier chez les Granger, mais je peux encore continuer !

Pourquoi le divan remue ? Ah, non c'est moi qui suis secoué, mais…Qui me secoue ?

Je lève la tête et vois mon père en gros plan. L'air furax, pourquoi ?

-**Tu n'as rien écouté** ? Crie t'il.

Bien vu l'aveugle !

-**Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? **

-**Ce que j'ai ? Ce que j'ai ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Ca commence avec ton connard de meilleur ami même pas capable de voir qu'il gène, qu'il encombre, qu'il a rien à faire là ! Ca continue avec mon connard de mec qui m'allume et puis s'endort, ensuite c'est au tour de l'autre cinglé de prof de chimie qui tient des dossiers sur ses élèves, mais de drôle de dossiers si tu vois ce que je veux dire et pour finir, je me dispute avec mon connard de mec à cause de l'autre cinglé ! Et vous, vous arrivez en plein milieu de tout ça et vous exiger des explications ! Mais mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde et foutez-moi la paix !**

Je reçois une gifle, mais de mon père ! Il ne m'a jamais giflé, jamais comme ça. Pourquoi ? J'en ai assez, je sors du salon comme une flèche et attrape ma veste, je file dans le garage et pars sur ma moto, ma seule amie.

Je pourrais aller chez Ron, mais mes parents vont sonner directement là-bas. Je ne veux pas aller chez Sirius, ni chez Snape. Et à 9 heure du soir, où puis-je aller ?

Bon, avantage, je me suis gouré de veste et j'ai pris celle d'hiver, j'ai donc moins froid et je n'ai pas mon cellulaire. Désavantage, c'est que j'ai pas mon portefeuille. Ne nous faisons pas arrêter et tout ira bien.

J'ai dit à mes parents que je sortais avec Draco, c'est bête puisque ce n'est même plus le cas. Je crois que la gifle est due aux insultes ou aux cris peut être ?

J'ai mal au ventre !

Je roule une bonne partie de la nuit et m'écroule de fatigue dans un hangar désaffecté à la sortie de la ville.

**Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ?**

**Question : C'est à vous de décider quel cadeau Remus a reçu de la part d'Harry. Alors n'hésitez pas à être pervers !**


	8. Réparer les dégats

**Ola bien le bonjour !**

**Désolé pour le retard mais vous en avez l'habitude maintenant ! En tout cas merci d'être si patient ! Vite les reviews et au chapitre !**

**Artémis, Clodylia, Miss Felton/Malfoy, Alinemcb54, lolau, Maggie, l :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça vous ai plus ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou vos remarques, ils sont toujours les bienvenus ! Encore merci et Gros Ziboux !

**Crystal d'avalon : **N'aie pas honte de tes pensées perverses ! Ca veut seulement dire que tu es en pleine forme et que tu as beaucoup d'imagination ! J'hésite entre un vibro et des menottes ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Vert émeraude :** Harry a retenu la leçon, je te jure ! Je ne suis pas fâché quand on me dit de me dépêcher, ne t'inquiète pas, Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre une suite, je suis aussi, et avant tout, une lectrice passionnée de fictions ! Et si je ne mets pas de reviews c'est de 1) parce que j'ai pas le temps, de 2) car mon ordi déconne et j'arrive pas à avoir la page pour écrire mes félicitations ! Sinon, merci beaucoup et Gros ziboux !

**Danielove :** Bonjour ! Alors, pourquoi dis-tu que tu es un auteur en difficultés ? Manque d'inspiration ? Peur panique de la page blanche ? Il ne va rien arriver de grave à Harry, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Crazysnape :** Wow, quelle review !J'adore ! Alors pour tes fics, je veux d'abord te dire que je les lis toutes, dès que je vois ton pseudo apparaître, je saute dessus. Et si je ne laisse pas de review pour te dire à quel point c'est génial c'est de 1) parce que j'ai pas le temps, de 2) car mon ordi déconne et j'arrive pas à avoir la page pour écrire mes félicitations !Donc je te le dis ici, j'adore tout ce qu tu fais ! Ensuite, tu as trouvé Harry bizarre ? J'avoue que les avis divergent, certains disent qu'Harry a raison, d'autres qu'il exagère ou comme toi, qu'il est de mauvaise foi. Moi, je préfère dire qu'il est gâté, oui, mais pas pourri, et que c'était pas son jour, c'est tout. Alors, oui, tu as trouvé un indice mais je n'en dirais pas plus, même sous la torture ! Pour l'image de la fille, c'est vrai qu'il la voit négative mais c'est aussi un peu pour ça qu'il est gay ! Pour le mal de ventre, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas le faire trop souffrir, mais c'est un signe de stress intense ! Donc, merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Vif d'or :** Comment ça tu n'es pas calée pour choisir un objet sexuel ? Petite coquine va, je suis sûr que tu as une idée mais que tu n'oses pas la dire ! N'oublie pas que nous sommes tous un peu pervers à notre manière, c'est pour ça que la télé-réalité marche si bien ! Ton Harry d'amour pleure cette punition que tu lui impose, il veut encore être ton Ryry d'amour alors il va faire des efforts ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Florian :** Sais-tu que tu es le troisième homme qui lit mes fics ? Et le premier qui avoue d'entrée de jeu son homosexualité ? Je suis flattée, franchement ! Mais tu me mets une sacrée pression ! Ben oui, si jamais j'écris un lemon (scène de sexe pure), je vais me demander si ça te paraîtra réaliste, parce que je n'ai jamais vu deux hommes s'aimer en vrai moi ! Et j'attendrais donc avec impatience ta review pour me donner ton avis, dans un état de panique totale ! Sinon, pour le cadeau, et bien j'hésite entre une paire de menotte et un vibro. Vous utilisez un vibro lors de jeu sexuel des fois ? T'inquiète pas pour les amoureux, si j'arrêtais là, la fic serait finie ! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** On crie pas sur mon petit Ryry qui est tout malheureux ! Il est juste un peu adolescent, les filles, vous devriez connaître ça. « Tout le monde est contre moi, je suis seul au monde, vous n'êtes pas mes vrais parents, …. » Pour le cadeau, j'hésite encore mais cette fois je me suis arrêtée sur une paire de menotte ou un vibro. Vous savez que vous êtes un peu perverses, une cravache, pour faire mal à mon Moony, ça va pas ! Par contre, le porte-jarretelles et la chantilly, … Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**L'ange de l'apocalypse :** Bonjour. Pour le cadeau j'hésite entre un vibro et des menottes. Et je sais vraiment pas quoi choisir ! C'est ennuyant ! Dray est blessé et légèrement déstabilisé par ce qui lui arrive, c'est un peu logique qu'il soit un peu chamboulé, non ? Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Minerve :** Et oui, y a des jours comme ça ou il vaudrait mieux rester au lit ! Merci beaucoup et Gros ziboux !

**Céline s. :** Ben oui, que veux-tu ? C'est la vie pas le paradis ! Je ne sais pas si Lily et James ont eu raison de le gifler, mais si mon fils me parlait comme ça, c'est ce qu'il recevrait. Draco ne prend pas Harry comme un bouche-trou, mais entre ton petit ami depuis quelques heures et ton parrain qui est là depuis toujours, qui choisis-tu ? Moi, c'est mon parrain à coup sûre ! Ta dernière phrase n'est pas complète, j'ai pas bien compris, tu vas plus sur le net ? Ou un truc du genre ? Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Chapitre 8 :Réparer les dégâts.**

Je suis réveillé par un rayon de soleil, un désagréable jet de lumière droit dans les yeux. Je me relève difficilement, plein de courbature, et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans un entrepôt vide, abandonné me semble-il, mais occupé de ci de là par des squatters et des SDF. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux s'approche de moi.

'-Bonjour petit, comment tu vas ?

'-Bien, merci. **Ma moto ?** M'écriais-je

Je regarde partout affolé.

'-Elle est la, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as fait une fugue ?

Je suis soulagé pour ma moto, mais les derniers mots de l'homme réveillent mon mal de ventre.

'-Non, oui, je ne sais pas. Je suis partit hier soir.

'-Et tu vas rentrer aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici, et il me semble que tu es un petit bourgeois. Alors laisse moi te dire quelque chose. Tu as quoi ? 17, 18 ans. Il te reste 1 an à tirer à l'école et puis tu te casses dans l'université de ton choix, loin de tes parents. C'est ça n'est ce pas ?

'-Oui. Murmure-je

'-Et bien mord sur ta chique et tiens encore une petite année. Ensuite tu seras libre. Mais ne gâche pas ta vie en partant maintenant.

'-Oui. Je lui accorde honteusement.

Mais comment lui expliquer pourquoi je suis partit, comment lui dire que j'ai déjà honte de mon geste, Comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ne comprends pas moi-même.

Je sais que je dois rentrer, j'ai envie de rentrer et en même temps, je n'ose pas, je n'ai pas envie de bouger et j'ai si mal au ventre. Maman doit s'inquiéter comme une folle et la moitié des policiers de la ville doivent être à ma recherche. Ce qui fait que je dois partir d'ici pour éviter que ces gens ne se fassent chasser de leur squat.

Je me lève finalement, l'homme m'aide. Je me dirige vers ma moto et pour éviter de faire du bruit, je la pousse jusqu'à la sortie. Il fait froid à l'intérieur, mais dehors c'est pire encore. C'est alors que je remarque à quel point je suis sale d'avoir dormi à terre, et en touchant mon visage je repère des coupures sur mes joues, et mon pantalon est quelque peu déchiré par endroit. On dirait que je me suis battu, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je n'ai même pas demandé le nom de cet homme si gentil, finalement. Mais lui non plus ne m'a pas demandé le mien. Il me conduit vers une cabane grisâtre, ni en bois, ni en brique.

Il doit voir mon air interrogatif car il se met à parler.

'-On va chez le concierge du terrain. C'est un surveillant, mais comme c'est un vrai immeuble qui loge la dedans, on l'appel le concierge. C'est un brave gars qui ne nous fout pas dehors, surtout en hiver. Il nous amène même des trucs à becqueter des fois. Hé Clovis !

Il crie devant la porte, ce ne serait pas plus simple de toquer ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvre déjà. Un petit homme qui semble de la même couleur que la cabane en sort. Il a l'air si fragile et minuscule que j'ai envie de rire, en fait j'aurai eu envie de rire dans d'autres circonstances. Ce mec est dans la sécurité mais il ne ferait pas peur à une mouche.

'-Bonjour Armand, qu'est ce que tu m'amènes là.

'-Un petit qui s'est perdu. Tient, je te le laisse, j'ai à faire. Bonne journée.

'-A toi aussi.

L'homme s'en va sans même me dire au revoir, sans même un regard, comme si je n'existais pas. C'est troublant, déstabilisant et rassurant à la fois. Ainsi, je n'aurai pas à lui dire merci ou quoi que se soit d'autre, moi qui n'arrive même pas à ouvrir la bouche.

Le petit Homme me regarde et me sourit calmement.

'-Il te faut de l'essence pour ton engin ? Me demande t'il.

Je bouge la tête de haut en bas. Je n'ai pas regardé mais je suis sûre qu'il ne doit pas me rester grand chose, je ne l'ai remplie qu'une seule fois et j'ai dû beaucoup rouler cette nuit.

Il me fait signe de le suivre derrière la cabane, il y a tout un tas de vieux jerrycans, je me dirige vers la marque qui correspond à ma moto.

'-T'as de la chance, il en reste de celle là. T'as de l'argent pour payer ?

Je fais non de la tête, et je retourne mes poches pour lui prouver mes dires. Je lui propose alors ma gourmette en échange. Il me fait signe que non et ouvre le récipient pendant que j'ouvre l'entrée de l'essence. Nous devons faire le versement à la main, en pompant, mais en quinze minutes c'est fini.

L'homme me conduit alors vers la sortie et me dit de prendre à droite jusqu'à un panneau qui indiquera la direction de Londres.

'-Où sommes-nous ? Ai-je la force de demander.

'-Pas loin de Londres, 10 miles de la sortie Nord, dans les vieux docks. Je sais pas d'où tu viens, mais c'est un quartier qu'il vaut mieux éviter à l'avenir.

Je hoche la tête, lui serre la main et démarre ma moto avant de me mettre en route.

J'ai mal à l'estomac, l'idée de rentrer chez moi me donne envie de fuir. Je ne suis pas un lâche, mais hier, j'ai cru … Je me suis imaginé … Tout c'est enchaîné, le bon comme le mauvais, l'humiliant comme la colère. J'aurai tant aimé disparaître hier, ne plus exister. Même Draco, j'aurai voulu ne pas le connaître, que rien arrive, que je ne goûte pas à la joie d'être avec lui. Pas à la peine de … J'aurai aimé être orphelin pour ne pas leur causer de peine, pour ne pas qu'ils puissent avoir honte de moi, comme j'ai honte en cet instant.

Je me rends bien compte que face à ces gens qui dormaient dans les docks, que j'ai de la chance, j'ai toujours été un peu privilégié, même beaucoup en fait. Mais ce n'est pas une fleur non plus, quand tu te rends compte que ton monde n'est fait que de paillette et que ce qui est noir, on te l'a caché ou du moins on a tenté de l'éclaircir un peu. J'ai toujours été protégé et hier, je me suis rendu compte que … tout semblait si faux.

J'arrive à la plaque Londres mais je vois aussi celle pour aller à Douvres. Partir ou pas ?

L'homme m'a dit de tenir le coup encore un an. Peut être que dans un an, j'aurai changé, peut être que je serai redevenu le gentil petit Harry, celui qui est content de tout.

Mais je n'ai pas changé ! Alors qu'est ce qui est différent ? Quand est-ce devenu différent ?

De toute façon je dois retourner chez moi, au moins pour prendre mes affaires. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas la, j'espère que papa aura été appeler d'urgence sur une affaire sordide et que le maire aura eu besoin de ma mère pour un truc sans importance mais fort long.

C'est bête, je m'étais juré de savoir qui frappait Draco, mais en fin de compte, je n'en saurai jamais rien. Peut être que ça s'arrêtera d'un coup, peut être que Draco finira en prison pour avoir finalement tué son agresseur, peut être qu'il s'enfuira aussi un jour.

J'ai bien conscience que la fuite n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais c'était ça ou un suicide. Et je tiens quand même un peu à la vie, je tiens à ma vie finalement. Mais que représente le mot vie ? Le souffle qui anime mon torse ou les souvenirs de mon existence sur cette terre ?

Je roule vers Londres, vers le sud de Londres, vers les quartiers bourgeois. Ce que je peux haïr ce quartier et tout ces faux-semblants. C'est aussi pour ça que je préfère le quartier populaire. La bas ils sont tous pauvres, aucune n'essaye de paraître plus pauvre encore ou le contraire, le plus riche des pauvres. La bas ils sont tous dans la même merde et ils assument. Y'a jamais de vole dans le quartier populaire, bien-sûre, ils ne vont pas voler chez quelqu'un qui possède encore moins que le voleur.

J'ai mal au ventre, et ça empire au fur et à mesure que j'approche de ma rue. Je suis plié en deux sur ma moto, c'est pas facile pour conduire.

Ca y'est je suis dans ma rue, je vois la maison de mes parents, et je vois des tas de voitures devant. Je m'arrête net.

Ca n'est déjà pas assez humiliant de rentrer chez soi comme ça, il faut en plus qu'il y ait des étrangers? La maison ne pouvait pas être vide ou seulement avec mes parents ? Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ?

Les parents c'est toujours égoïste, ils pensent que parce qu'ils vous ont mit au monde, ils ont tout les droits sur vous. Ils oublient qu'ils ont été des adolescents aussi, ils oublient la honte que leur ont infligée leurs parents en ne respectant pas leur intimité, en ne respectant pas leurs désirs. Ils oublient que des fois ils auraient préféré qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée ou au contraire qu'on parle de choses sans importances pour réaliser combien on était bien ensemble. Ils ont oublié ce que ça fait d'être traité en enfant alors qu'on essaye d'être adulte.

Je ne rentrerais pas tant qu'il y aura autant de voitures devant l'entrée. Je me cache dans une petite ruelle aux arbustes encore très feuillus pour la saison et j'attends. Mon mal de ventre empire, c'est possible ?

Les Granger sont les premiers à partir, ils conduisent Hermione et Ginny à l'école peut-être. Snape est le second, il a la tête basse, mais Ron le suit et grimpe à son tour dans la voiture professorale. Les Weasley suivent de peu. La voiture de police part à son tour, puis la voiture banalisée de Scotland Yard. Il ne reste que celle de Remus et de mes parents.

Je respire un grand coup et pousse ma moto vers l'allée du garage. Je ne crois pas avoir assez d'essence pour la faire redémarrer et puis, je ne veux pas faire de bruit. Je tremble de tout mes membres, mais peut être est-ce aussi la faim qui se fait ressentir. Non, je ne crois pas, je ne pourrais rien avaler.

J'ouvre doucement la porte et range ma moto à sa place. Je voudrais même repartir aujourd'hui, je ne crois pas que ce serai possible. Je referme la porte et me dirige vers celle menant à l'intérieur. Ma main se pose difficilement sur la clinche mais reste sans bouger. Mon bras refuse d'ouvrir la porte, ma main tremble, et mes oreilles captent des bruits venant de l'intérieur.

Le peu de courage que j'avais réussi à rassembler s'envole à chaque expiration, ma tête s'embrouille et ma gorge se noue. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je ne pleurerais pas, je n'ai pas envie, je n'ai pas le droit. Mon front rencontre le bois de la porte, je n'ai même pas senti que j'allais vers l'avant, je n'ai même pas vu mes jambes fléchires.

Le poids de mon corps fait tourner la poignée et je bascule en avant, juste un pas, et je me rattrape. Juste un pas et je suis dans le vestibule, juste un autre pas et ils pourront me voir du salon.

Mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre les a alertés et un bruit de pas me fait lever la tête. J'essaye de reculer mais deux bras m'empoignent et me tirent vers l'avant.

On me parle, on crie mais je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien. Tout est flou et les sons me semblent si lointains. J'aimerais tant être ailleurs. Dans les docks à me réchauffer devant le feu sauvage du vieux bidon rouillé, sur ma moto à être refroidit par le vent, au milieu d'une foule, inconnu, ignoré, au milieu du désert, oublié.

Je suis secoué, mais mon corps refuse de réagir, je suis giflé mais je ne sens même pas la brûlure. Quelqu'un hurle hystérique, c'est un son aigu, je crois que c'est ma mère. Les deux bras continuent de me serrer et quelqu'un continue de m'envoyer des gifles.

C'est bizarre, je vois ça comme de l'extérieur de mon corps. Comme si ce n'était pas moi la chose molle, le pantin, qui est agité entre leurs mains. J'avais imaginé des tas de scénarios pour mon retour mais pas ça. Je n'arrive pas à refaire surface, mais je n'arrive pas non plus à sombrer complètement. C'est comme si mon âme était partie, laissant mon corps vivant mais vide.

Je ne suis pas effrayé, je suis perdu. Plus perdu encore qu'en me réveillant ce matin.

Et soudain quelque chose de glacé et d'humide me tombe sur la tête, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer alors je prends une grande goulée d'air. Ca dégouline sur moi et je reprends conscience des choses.

Des bras de mon père autour de moi, qui me soutiennent ; des mains de Sirius sur mon visage ; des pleurs de ma mère ; du seau que Remus m'a versé sur la tête ; des larmes silencieuses de Draco, assit sur le canapé.

Je tousse et je crache, pourtant je ne crois pas avoir avalé de l'eau. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, j'ai si mal. A présent je sens la brûlure sur mes joues, je sens mes côtes écrasées par la poigne de mon père, je vois Sirius fou d'inquiétude face à moi, j'entends distinctement les cris de ma mère. Et j'ai si mal au ventre.

Un relent remonte le long de mon œsophage et je vomis sur les pieds de mon parrain. Mais je n'ai rien mangé depuis bientôt 24 heures, alors c'est blanc, ça brûle et ça fait horriblement mal.

Mes dernières forces me quittent et mon père supporte tout mon poids alors qu'il me couche sur le canapé, face à Draco. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait la. Dans tout les scénarios que j'avais imaginés, il n'était jamais la, il m'ignorait toujours, je n'existais plus pour lui.

Mais il est la, si pale, si coupable mais en même temps soulagé. Alors il a eu peur pour moi ?

Je m'en veux encore plus et mes yeux se ferment pour ne plus rien voir mais ma mère n'est pas de cet avis.

'-Harry mon chéri ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait. Sanglote t-elle.

J'ouvre les yeux et elle passe un linge humide et chaud sur mon visage, ensuite elle m'essuie et m'embrasse doucement le front, tout en me serrant très fort dans ses bras. Elle recommence à pleurer et s'excuse de ne pas avoir comprit.

Moi non plus je n'ai pas compris grand chose. Je voudrais la consoler et en même temps m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. C'est bizarre, je veux dire, elle pleure pour moi, elle ressemble à une harpie tant elle est choquée, chamboulée, désespérée mais moi je ne veux pas la voir pleurer. Je ne mérite pas de la voir pleurer et en même temps ses larmes m'incommodent.

'-Tu t'es battu ? Me demande mon père, inquiet.

Je fais non de la tête.

'-Où étais-tu ? Me demande Remus. Nous t'avons cherché partout.

Je voudrais lui répondre mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, pourtant j'essaye, mais je dois ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau plus qu'autre chose.

Ils semblent comprendre ce qui m'arrive et ma mère vérifie que je n'ai pas de fièvre, pendant que mon père est partit chercher des vêtements de rechange. Remus s'assied près de moi et commence à m'enlever ma veste.

Tient, je ne savais pas que je l'avais encore sur moi.

Sirius m'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Berk, elles sont pas très nettes.

Mon père revient avec un peignoir qu'il m'aide à enfiler. Mais j'en ai assez ! Je les repousse avec le peu de force que j'ai et me relève difficilement. J'essaye d'atteindre les escaliers sans tomber et monte ceux ci pratiquement à quatre pattes.

Draco m'a suivit, c'est vrai que c'est le seul qui n'ait encore rien dit ou fait.

Une fois arrivé en haut des marches, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je suis sale et je déteste ça. Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche. Tout mes mouvements sont lents et difficiles. Je suis tout courbatu et mes maux de ventre et de tête n'aident vraiment pas.

Je suis assis, nu, dans le baquet de la douche et je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai plus la force d'ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau. J'ai pourtant dormi cette nuit, je ne comprends pas.

Draco ferme la porte à clé et se déshabille presque entièrement, il ne garde que son caleçon et ses bandages. C'est seulement maintenant que je vois tout ses bleus, tous les coups qu'il a reçus et malgré tout, il reste beau. Il ouvre l'eau et prend le pommeau de douche pour me mouiller convenablement. Ensuite il règle la hauteur et replace le jet pour que je continue d'être aspergé pendant qu'il me lavera.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait. Il prend un gant de toilette et commence à me savonner. J'arrête son geste et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Il a les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, et des cernes de n'avoir pas dormi. Je m'en veux.

'-Pardon. Je murmure faiblement.

Il ne répond rien mais m'embrasse doucement le coin de la bouche. Je lui prends le gant des mains et fini de me laver seul. Il reste la à me regarder.

Quand j'ai fini, il me rince et éteint l'eau, avant de m'apporter le peignoir de bain de mon père et de m'enrouler dedans. Puis il m'aide à sortir. Nous nous asseyons sur le rebord de la baignoire, une de ses mains me frottant le dos, l'autre posée sur ma cuisse. Je me sèche mollement les cheveux, il me regarde toujours, comme s'il ne croyait pas encore à mon retour.

'-Ne refais plus jamais ça. Me dit-il doucement alors que je cesse de martyriser ma tignasse. J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse et ta mère était à deux doigts de se faire interner pour hystérie.

Je ne réponds pas la boutade que j'ai sur le bout de la langue. 'De toute façon, elle est toujours hystérique !' C'est vrai quoi, depuis le début de l'été, elle est intenable comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Elle n'a jamais fait autant de crises, jamais crié autant, jamais été si intransigeante.

'-Où étais-tu passé? Ils t'ont cherché partout, Ils ont téléphoné à tout tes amis !

Ben voilà, quand je disais que les parents se foutaient royalement de la honte qu'ils nous causaient. Comme si j'étais déjà pas assez mal, voilà que tout mes potes du bahut sont au courant de ma petite fugue.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une fugue, juste un égarement, dû à une trop grande émotivité. Et puis je suis revenu de mon plein gré, non ?

'-Harry, je t'en prie répond moi.

Je n'avais même pas vu que je n'avais pas encore répondu. Bizarre comme ces derniers temps, je suis distrait.

'-Dans les vieux docks.

'-Où ça ? Demande t'il intrigué.

'-Dans les vieux docks à 10 miles au Nord de Londres à peu près.

'-Mais, … mais c'est un coin plein d'usines désaffectées ? C'est mal famé, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

'-Il n'y a que des squatters et des SDF ! Et ils sont bien sympas.

'-Harry ! S'exclame t-il.

'-Quoi ? J'ai même plus le droit d'avoir ma propre opinion !

'-Ah non hein! Tu ne recommence pas à t'énerver! Je voulais juste sous entendre la question : comment ça ils sont sympas, tu leur as parlé ?

'-Mais Dray, comment veux-tu que je comprenne ça ? Je ne lis pas dans les pensées !

'-Désolé. Bon tu réponds à ma question.

'-Rien d'intéressant. Un gars est venu me parler et il m'a dit quelques petits trucs pas cons du tout. Ensuite un autre gars m'a filé l'essence pour rentrer. Ils n'ont rien voulu en échange et n'ont pas posé de questions inutiles.

'-Parce que je pose des questions inutiles ?

'-Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste qu'ils auraient pu me faire du mal et au contraire, ils m'ont aidé, alors que je n'étais qu'un inconnu finalement.

'-Tu devrais les remercier. Leur envoyer un truc qui pourrait leur être utile. Tu as retenu leurs noms ?

'-Ben, le SDF, il s'appelle Armand et le second s'appelle Clovis et il est le gardien du hangar.

'-Et ben, fais leur livrer des trucs et tu demanderas au gardien de faire la commission.

'-Ouais, je vais le faire. J'en parlerais à ma mère.

'-Si elle arrive à parler. Depuis hier soir, elle ne fait que hurler.

Quand je vous dis qu'elle est hystérique depuis un moment !

'-Tu es la depuis hier soir ?

'-Oui, je ….Je ….Ton lit est très confortable tu sais, veinard ! Moi entre le lit de l'hosto et celui de la chambre d'ami de mon parrain, je suis pas gâté !

Il a dormi dans mon lit ! Oh vision fabuleuse ! Ouais, mais si j'avais été avec lui dans ce lit ça aurai été vachement mieux !

'- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Ben oui, il croit quand même pas que je vais laisser tomber si facilement.

'-Ton père a téléphoné vers 23 heure pour savoir si tu étais la, comme on s'était, hum, parlé juste avant que tu ne partes. Il était vraiment paniqué tu sais, et puis comme je m'en voulais un peu …

'-Non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, enfin, … Non tu n'as rien à voir. C'est moi, je … Je crois que j'ai pété un câble hier soir. Trop de choses sont arrivées en trop peu de temps, et puis y'avait une sorte de ras le bol général, enfin, un truc du genre.

'-Bien-sûre que tu es fautif, mais on a tous un peu à voir la dedans. Tu sais, on a beaucoup parlé cette nuit, on a mit les choses à plat avec tout le monde. Tout le monde en a reçu pour son matricule. Je peux te dire que les Weasley étaient déchaînés, Ginny et Ron, c'est ça ?

'-Oui. Ils ont dit quoi ?

'-Et bien, Ron a balancé la purée sur ta mère et ton père, jamais la ou si peu. Ginny a salué la prestation de ton parrain et du professeur Lupin, après que j'ai expliqué l'épisode du resto, ton père a posé des questions sur les fameux dossiers et mon parrain a dû se faire tout petit et il a promit de les brûler et de ne plus en faire. Sinon, Granger a accusé le professeur Snape de harcèlement moral à ton encontre, ce qui est vrai dans un sens. Heu, ta mère a pleuré et hurler beaucoup, Lupin a téléphoné partout, ton parrain et ton père ont fait le tour de la ville pendant des heures, avec certains Weasley, mon parrain et le père Granger, les épouses Weasley et Granger ont tenté de consoler ta mère, puis de la saouler pour qu'elle dorme. Mission impossible, ça la juste fait pleurer encore plus après son petit bébé. Je te comprends quand tu leur as dis qu'il n'y avait plus de bébé depuis des années. Si mes parents me traitaient comme les tiens, je crois pas que je tiendrai plus de deux semaines avant de me casser.

Je suis vraiment mal, après tout ce que je lui ai dit, il arrive encore à faire l'effort de me comprendre.

'-Je m'excuse Draco pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, j'étais en colère et je ne pensais pas vraiment….

'-C'est oublié, tu es la maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. Mais ne t'en vas plus jamais, … plus jamais sans moi. Fini t-il en murmurant.

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre très fort. Je suis si heureux qu'il soit la, que tout se passe bien au moins avec lui. Il tend délicatement son visage vers moi et je l'embrasse tendrement. Je voudrais aller plus loin mais j'ai encore l'affreux goût du vomi en bouche.

D'ailleurs je le relâche doucement et me précipite sur ma brosse à dent, ce qui le fait rire. Tant mieux, j'aime son rire. Il en profite pour se rhabiller.

Une fois l'opération terminée, je me laisse tomber sur la carpette au sol, je suis épuisé. Il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever, il me serre fort à son tour et m'embrasse un peu moins gentiment. J'adore !

'-Il faut que tu mange quelque chose avant d'aller dormir. Me dit-il une fois le baiser achevé.

Je hoche la tête et il m'emmène dans ma chambre pour que j'enfile quelque chose. Mon pyjama fera l'affaire.

'-Tu resteras avec moi ? Je lui demande ça tout bas en descendant les escaliers à ses cotés.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de lui demander encore quelque chose après tout ça.

Il me sourit en faisant oui de la tête, et mon cœur devient plus léger. Mais bon, je me reprends bien vite, le pire est à venir.

Une agréable odeur vient flatter mes narines et nous nous dirigeons bien vite vers la cuisine. Remus et papa finissent de mettre la table pour 6 pendant que maman cuisine et que Sirius est partit je ne sais où.

Je sais que je vais devoir m'expliquer, dire où j'étais, comme je viens de le faire avec Draco. Mais c'est venu tout seul avec lui, face à ma famille, j'ai de nouveau cette boule dans la gorge et l'impression que ma voix ne reviendra plus jamais.

Nous nous mettons à table au moment où mon parrain fait son entrée. Personne ne parle, je fixe mon assiette, la boule s'est divisée en deux et la nouvelle a élu domicile dans mon estomac.

'-Tu ne mange pas chéri ? C'est ton plat préféré. Me demande ma mère, la voix écaillée d'avoir trop crier, sûrement.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sort, de nouveau. Les larmes menacent de couler, encore. Draco pose sa main sur la mienne et me parle à l'oreille.

'-Mange s'il te plait. Tu vas tomber malade sinon. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils veulent juste te voir manger, rien d'autre.

Je hoche la tête et prends ma fourchette. Il paraît que l'appétit vient en mangeant, ça a intérêt à être le cas ! J'avale la première bouchée, puis la seconde, puis…j'arrive à la fin de mon assiette. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lever la tête que je suis de nouveau servit.

Il me faut trois assiettes pour être plein. Mon père me demande si je veux aller dormir, je réponds oui, il me dit qu'un médecin passera en soirée et qu'il viendra me réveiller. Draco monte avec moi et je m'affale sur mon lit. Il ferme la porte et se couche à coté de moi.

Nous nous regardons un long moment et je le trouve magnifique. Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait avant pour être avec lui ? Peut être son arrogance ? Peut être mon immaturité?

'-Dray ?

'-Hum ?

'-Pourquoi tu reste quand même ?

Il me regarde surpris et interrogateur.

'-Je veux dire, ça ne fait pas un jour qu'on est ensemble et on s'est déjà disputé. Et puis, ta fierté a dû en prendre un coup et tu restes quand même. Je veux dire, tu mérites mieux, je crois.

Son regard s'adoucit et il me prend dans ses bras.

'-Tu crois mal. Je trouve justement qu'on forme un couple d'enfer, ça va être fun la vie de tout les jours, à s'engueuler, se réconcilier, avoir peur l'un pour l'autre …. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis que tu prends soin de moi. Et puis tout le monde à des hauts et des bas, toi tu m'as aidé quand j'étais en bas, je ne vais pas te tourner le dos à cause d'une mauvaise passe. Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, si on va rester ensemble longtemps ou pas, mais je sais que je ne regretterais jamais d'être sorti avec toi.

Que répondre à ça ? Un baiser ? Oui, un énorme en plus !

Quand mes poumons crient pitié, je quitte sa bouche et le serre dans mes bras, pas trop fort, il est encore blessé mon petit ange. Nous nous endormons rapidement.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

'-Harry. Harry chéri, le médecin est la, réveille toi.

J'ouvre un œil et puis l'autre, mon père me regarde tendrement. Heu qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? Ah oui, le docteur.

Et Draco ? Ah, il dort toujours dans mes bras, très bonne idée, je crois que tu es à la bonne place.

J'essaye de sortir du lit sans le déranger mais je n'y arrive pas, il soupire et ouvre un œil.

'-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demande t'il en baillant.

'-Le médecin est la.

'-Ah.

Nous sortons du lit et descendons au salon dans lequel patientent mes parents et le docteur. Je le salue poliment et m'assieds à coté de lui. Draco se rend dans la cuisine en compagnie de mon père, seule ma mère reste avec moi. L'homme soigne mes coupures au visage et aux genoux, puis il m'ausculte partout.

'-Bien, du repos et de la nourriture et lundi il sera en pleine forme pour aller à l'école. Conclu t'il.

Chic, j'y retournerais en même temps que Draco. Peut être qu'il pourra rester ici ce week-end.

Le médecin s'en va, accompagné de ma mère. Draco et papa reviennent au salon. Je sens que ça va parloter ferme et que c'est moi qui devrais parler le plus. Mon père s'assied en face de moi et Draco tout à coté de moi. Il me prend la main, je crois que j'en aurai bien besoin. Ma mère revient et s'assied à coté de mon père.

Je commence à ouvrir la bouche mais la sonnette retentit avant que Sirius et Remus ne rentrent. Ils sonnent juste pour faire savoir qu'ils sont là puisqu'ils ont le double des clés de la maison. Papa les appels et leur dit de venir nous rejoindre. Est-ce que j'arriverai à parler devant eux, aussi ?

Draco serre un peu plus ma main, pour me rassurer ? Pour se rassurer ? C'est vrai qu'il doit se sentir un peu l'étranger dans tout ça. Mais il a autant sa place que Remus finalement. Bon, peut-être pas autant mais pour moi, il est à sa place, ici, à coté de moi.

Ils sont tous installés maintenant, ils attendent que je parle. Mais la boule semble grossir et mon cerveau s'embrouille. Par où commencer ? Que leur dire ?

'-Tu sais Harry, commence mon parrain, nous sommes vraiment désolés de ce qui est arrivé hier. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça. D'habitude tu le prends bien, tu rentres même dans le jeu. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu attendais de ce repas, j'ai juste voulu m'amuser un peu.

Et c'est la que je comprends que mon parrain est toujours aussi immature ! Bien-sûre, il a changé pour certaines choses mais il restera toujours un peu égoïste. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, en fait, je lui en ai voulu hier mais c'est passé. Je ne suis pas un donneur de leçon, encore moins un 'je sais tout', mais j'espère tout de même qu'à l'avenir il n'oubliera pas que j'ai moi aussi ma fierté.

Je voudrais leur dire quelque chose, les rassurer, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai aussi envie de leur mentir, de leur dire que je suis tombé de sommeil quelque part dans Londres, mais ce ne serai pas juste, pas bien et encore moins honnête. Car eux ils sont honnêtes avec moi, ce soir.

Bon décide-toi Potter, t'es courageux non ? Allez dis quelque chose.

'-J'ai roulé jusqu'aux docks, au Nord de Londres.

Voilà, la phrase du jour ! Je ne sais dire que ça, c'est mon nouveau mot : les Docks !

Personne ne semble trouver ce mot marrant à part moi. Je dirai même que ma chère famille est choquée.

'-Où exactement ? Fini par demander mon père.

Pffff, il savait pas poser une autre question !

'-Je ne sais pas exactement, 10 miles au Nord dans un entrepôt désaffecté.

Ma mère pousse un cri et ses mains se referment sur sa bouche. Pathétique ! Je suis vivant et en bonne santé, alors à quoi elle joue ? Sirius et papa se regardent longuement, je parie qu'ils n'ont même pas pensé que je pouvais être sorti de la ville. Remus ne dit rien, il me regarde, il essaye de lire en moi. Mais je garde les yeux baissés et la voix rauque quand je parle, je sais, je suis un bon acteur.

N'allez pas croire que je me moque d'eux, non, mais mes sentiments sont si confus, que je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter, alors, je brode. C'est dur, je me sens mal d'être si distant face à cette discussion mais c'est comme ça.

'- Tu … Tu ….a eu assez d'essence pour faire l'aller-retour ? Demande mon parrain.

'-Non.

'-Mais comment as-tu pu en acheter ? Tu avais oublié ton porte feuille à la maison. Demande mon père.

Ah parce qu'en plus ils ont fouillé dans mes affaires ! C'est du joli ! Ben ils vont voir.

'- J'ai fait une ou deux passes pour avoir de l'argent. J'ai dit ça d'une toute petite voix.

'- Tu quoi ? Hurle ma mère. Elle s'est levée d'un bond et tremble de tout son corps.

Draco me lâche la main et me tape sur le bras, l'air de dire arrête de jouer. Puis il reprend ma menotte dans la sienne comme si de rien n'était. Remus, Sirius et papa éclatent de rire pendant que ma mère fait de l'hyper ventilation. Elle nous fusille du regard et part dans la cuisine.

Je me permets de sourire amusé et finalement je leur raconte tout. Mon père promet d'aller leur apporter des trucs pour passer l'hiver dès demain.

Je peux finalement remonter me coucher, je tire Draco par le bras dans les escaliers. J'entends ma mère téléphoner à Snape pour le prévenir que Dray restera ici pour la nuit et peut-être plus.

Mon beau blond, lui, n'arrête pas de sourire. Je lui prête un pyjama et me glisse dans mon lit en l'attendant. Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et je l'enlace directement.

'-Tu n'aurai pas dû être si méchant avec ta mère. Me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

'-Mais j'ai pas été méchant ! Je m'exclame.

'-Ah oui ! Et les passes, c'était pour quoi ? Me nargue t'il.

'-Bon, ça va t'as gagné. Je suis un immonde bâtard insensible qui aime faire pleurer sa mère.

Il sourit en secouant la tête, puis il m'embrasse doucement. Je crois qu'il aime bien qu'on lui donne raison. Ca doit être une histoire d'estime de soi ou un truc du genre. Il cesse finalement de me butiner les lèvres et me regarde gravement. Aïe !

'-Ils s'attendaient à beaucoup plus de ta part. Ils voulaient d'autres explications.

'-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu.

'-Ca j'ai bien remarqué. Tu sais quoi, vous devriez aller consulter un psy familial, tout les 5.

Je rigole légèrement suite au ton péteux qu'il a prit puis je réfléchis.

'-Pourquoi tout les 5 ?

'-Parce que ton parrain et ton oncle, c'est presque comme s'ils vivaient ici. Et en plus, ils se sont toujours occupé de toi tout les quatre. Comme si tu étais un enfant insupportable, hyper actif et qu'il te fallait beaucoup plus d'attention qu'à un autre.

'-Remus et Sirius ont toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Je suis un peu comme ce bébé qu'ils n'ont jamais eu.

'-Tu es déjà le bébé de ta mère, ne viens pas me dire que tu es le leur en plus ? Demande t'il alarmé.

Je rigole encore, le sentiment familial semble être un concept étranger pour lui.

'-Seulement le bébé de Remus. Sirius et mon père ont l'habitude de me considérer comme un mec de mon age. Enfin, presque tout le temps quoi.

J'en ai assez de parler mais je sais que s'il me pose une question, j'y répondrais. Alors doucement, dans le but de l'endormir, je lui caresse le dos, la nuque, les cheveux. Et finalement, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux s'endort en premier.

**Voilà ! C'est maintenant que vous entrez en jeu. Comme expliqué à certaine reviews, je ne sais toujours pas quel cadeau Harry à offert à Remus. Mais deux choses se sont sorties du lot : une paire de menotte ou un vibro. A vous de choisir ! Et n'oubliez pas votre avis sur le chapitre ! Ciao !**


	9. Bodyguard

**Ola bien le bonjour et joyeux Noël et bonne année !**

**Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard et je me flagelle tous les jours en y pensant. Mais je vous jure que c'est contre ma volonté. Le fait est que nous avons été débordés de travail à l'école et que je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement mal organisé, donc je m'en sortais plus ! Alors mille excuses pour le retard et merci de votre patience ! Je répondrais au revieweur qui ne sont pas inscrit sur à la fin du chapitre.**

**Ce sont les menottes qui l'emportent avec 8 votes contre 6. Merci de votre participation.**

**Chapitre 9 : Bodyguard.**

Aujourd'hui c'est lundi, Draco et moi recommençons l'école. Je suis impatient de le voir !

Ben oui, ses parents sont rentrés samedi après-midi et ont téléphonés à Snape pour qu'il ramène Draco chez eux. Du coup, mon petit ami a dû partir plus tôt que prévu et nous n'avons dormi qu'une nuit ensemble ! Monde cruel !

M'enfin, il m'a téléphoné tout le week-end avec son gsm personnel donc ça va, on est resté en contact.

Pourquoi son GSM perso ? Ben, son père lui a payé un gsm avec un abonnement, mais le truc c'est qu'il vérifie tous les appels passés mais aussi les reçus, et je sais pas comment il fait. Enfin, bref, si son père découvrait que nous nous téléphonions pendant des heures, il l'aurait tué net ! Alors comme cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, Snape lui a offert un nouveau gsm à carte, que son père ne saura pas contrôler ! Bon ça lui coûte plus cher, mais ça il s'en fout !

Où je suis là ? Ben chez moi, je me prélasse dans ma douche bien chaude avant d'affronter mes copains de classe. Et oui, j'ai le temps de me prélasser puisque ma chère et tendre sadique mère m'a réveillé plus tôt. Elle a décidé de me conduire à l'école. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a conduit à l'école j'avais 10 ans ! C'est dire comme elle se sent coupable.

On n'a plus trop reparlé de ma fugue, en fait j'ai esquivé à chaque fois que j'ai pu. Et puis Ron, Ginny et Hermione ont passé plein de temps avec moi. Bien-sur j'ai eu droit à un crochet du droit de la part de Ron, une gifle de Ginny et un discours moralisateur de la part d'Hermione. Bref, une vraie partie de plaisir, hou hou !

Bon, faut que je sorte où je vais être en retard. Allez hop, dans ma chambre pour ressembler à un dieu ! Et oui, il faut que Draco bave devant moi.

Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que nous ne pouvons pas montrer aux autres que nous sortons ensemble. N'est ce pas frustrant ? Si ça l'est ! Personne ne doit savoir car si son père l'apprend Draco est mort. Il est homophobe, vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi !

Et comme son père le surveille comme une poule veille sur son œuf, il ne pourra pas venir chez moi ou nous ne pourrons nous rejoindre quelque part pour des séances de bécotage. La vie est injuste !

Bon, j'ai enfin trouvé ! Ma superbe chemise blanche, avec un pull sans manche noir, simple, moulant et un pantalon de costume noir et mes fidèles baskets ! Et voilà, class mais cool, comme moi quoi !

Oh comme je me la pète ! Bon les cheveux maintenant ! Hop un effet saut du lit, style je viens de prendre mon pied sans toi et c'est dans le sac.

'-Harry ! Dépêche-toi où nous allons être en retard ! Crie ma mère.

'-J'arrive M'man, je prends juste mon sac !

En moins de deux, nous sommes dans la voiture, direction l'école. Hermione est assise derrière et elle discute de tout et de rien avec ma mère.

Quoi Hermione ? Ben c'est ma voisine, on allait pas la laisser aller à pied alors qu'on y allait en voiture ! D'ailleurs l'école est déjà en vue, ainsi qu'une grosse berline noire aux vitres tintés. Ca doit être celle de Draco, oui du père à Draco. D'ailleurs je vois Zabini qui s'en approche.

'-Aurevoir madame Potter et merci ! Dit Hermione avant de sortir de l'auto.

'-Bonne journée mon chéri. Je t'aime, tu sais. Me dit ma mère toute prête à pleurer.

Et je vous jure que ça me bloque. Je reste figé de surprise.

'-Moi …. Moi aussi maman. Mais ?

'-Ton père devrait être là à ton retour, moi pas, j'ai une importante réunion à 18 heure. Vous vous ferez une soirée entre homme comme ça ? Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas Remus et Sirius et Ron ? Hein ? Ce serait une bonne idée. Dit-elle d'une traite sans me quitter des yeux.

Ca me fout mal à l'aise.

'-Heu, ok, je vais voir. A ce soir alors ou à demain si tu rentre trop tard. Ciao !

Je sors de la voiture presque en courant. Hermione m'attend devant la grille, les autres ne sont pas encore là, ils arriveront plus tard. Et alors je vois Zabini et Draco se diriger vers moi.

Draco est nerveux, je le vois à sa façon de se triturer les lèvres et les mains. C'est discret car il a la classe, mais je le vois. Mais de quoi a-t-il peur ?

'-Hé Potter, tu nous attendais c'est bien ! Se moque Zabini.

Mais de quoi il parle ce con ? Je suis pas sensé attendre Dray, personne ne doit le savoir.

'-Tient c'est lourd ! Me dit Zabini en me jetant le sac de Draco dans les bras.

'-Hein ? Bon je sais c'est pas très spirituel comme réponse, mais hé, je suis étonné.

'-Quoi t'es pas au courant ? Se moque encore Zabini.

C'est fou, ce mec ne sait parler que comme ça ? Et vas-y que j'me moque et que j'me fous de ta gueule !

'-C'est ta punition, me dit calmement Draco, tu vas devoir porter mes affaires. Tu t'en souviens ?

Il est à la limite de me parler tendrement, oh comme c'est chou ! Sa voix est grave et profonde, signe qu'il fait très attention ! Bon reprend toi et dis quelque chose ou tu vas passer pour une merde.

'-Heu, ben, je croyais que c'était une blague ou qu'elle avait été annulée. Tu vois quoi.

'-Et ben non Potter ! Reprend Zabini avec joie. Tu vas devoir être l'esclave de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux ! Mais t'inquiète pas Draco, je resterais avec toi pour empêcher ce malade d'encore te faire du mal. Continue t'il d'une voix pompeuse.

Je vais lui exploser le crane à coup de sac de sport. Hermione retiens moi ou je le tue. Bien, gentille Hermione qui a comprit et qui me tient le bras.

'-Qui a ordonné cette punition ? Demande ma meilleure amie.

'-Le professeur Snape ! Répond Draco.

'-Mais il n'en a pas le droit ! Je m'exclame. Ca ne c'est pas passé à son cours et j'ai rien à voir avec lui !

C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas juste ! Non, Dray ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ton regard de chien battu et amoureux hyper discret n'y changera rien, je boude ! Bon ok, je boude pas tellement ! Si on voit le bon coté des choses, ça voudra dire que je dois passer plein de temps avec toi. Mais le mauvais c'est que je ne pourrais pas te toucher ! Et c'est une torture !

'-Et puis Potter, ça te changeras pas trop puisque …

Et d'un coup, j'arrête d'écouter Zabini pour voir ce que fait Draco, il regarde partout autour de nous ainsi que la route. Comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ou qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Puis il se redresse et me sourit avant de se tourner vers Zabini.

'-C'est bon Blaise arrête ta salade. Harry et moi sommes ensemble. Et t'as pas intérêt à le répéter !

Zabini s'étouffe avec sa salive et regarde Mon Draco avec des yeux tout ronds.

'-Heu, ensemble comme ensemble ? Demande t'il d'une petite voix.

'-Oui, ensemble comme se roulant des pelles à longueur de journée. Mais je te préviens, motus et bouche cousue! Et Harry s'il te plait, arrête de sourire stupidement.

Quoi ? Mais je souris pas stupidement, moi ! J'étais juste content !

'-Si je lui ai dit, c'est pour qu'on puisse être un peu plus libre en sa présence, vu qu'il ne va pas me lâcher. Mais pas d'effusion en public s'il te plait.

Effusion, effusion ? Comme si je me jetais sur lui toutes les cinq secondes ! Tiens voilà Ron et les autres.

'-Bon t'as cours où ? Je lui demande rapidement.

'-T'es fâché ? Me demande Draco très nerveux et affecté.

Mais pourquoi je serai fâché ? Ah pour les effusions. Non, je suis pas fâché, mais c'est lui qui réclamera des effusions à l'avenir. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, le petit Malfoy !

'-Non, mais j'aimerais aller voir mes amis. Si ça ne te dérange pas Zabini ? Je termine ça sur un ton narquois, ouh comme c'est jouissif de le mettre mal à l'aise.

'-On a cours ensemble. Chimie, tu te souviens. Me répond tendrement mon amoureux.

Hum, je suis pas un peu trop méchant de vouloir me venger ? Non, c'est juste pour s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ?

'-Ok, à tout à l'heure alors !

Et Hermione et moi les quittons. Mione pouffe de rire alors que je sue pour trouver une bonne position pour le sac de Draco. C'est qu'il est lourd en plus !

Ron me prend dans ses bras avant de me questionner sur le second sac, et tout le monde éclate de rire devant ma malchance continuelle. Etrangement, personne ne parle de ma fugue. Ginny a dû le leur demander, je lui en suis reconnaissant. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

Les cours vont commencer, courage moussaillons, une nouvelle semaine de torture nous attend !

Nous rentrons en classe calmement, Snape est déjà là, nous ne voudrions pas le fâcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh tient, j'ai envie d'aller au cinéma. Mais avec qui ? Idiot, avec Ron bien-sûr !

Je passe à coté du banc de Draco et dépose son sac sur celui-ci et j'en profite pour exposer mon projet à Ron, de façon à ce que Draco l'entende.

'-Ron, j'ai envie d'un ciné. Ca te dit demain soir après l'école ?

'-Oh oui tient, pourquoi pas ! Apres tout Mione est à son cours de piano donc j'ai aucun problème ! On va voir quoi ?

Et à ce moment là, je vois le regard noir tempête de Draco. Il me fusille et me trucide sur place. Et sa bouche forme une adorable moue que j'aurai bien envie d'embrasser ! Niark, je suis terrible.

Je lui souris innocemment et je rejoins mon meilleur ami au fond, à notre place habituelle.

* * *

DRIIIING

Je baille ! Le cours était trop chiant ! Chimie et puis math, c'est pour tuer quelqu'un ! Heureusement que c'est la récré ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont changé les horaires, ils étaient bien avant, non ?

'-Hé Potter !

'-Oui Zabini ?

'-T'as oublié le sac à Malfoy ! On a cours ensemble après. On a l'habitude de passer la récré...

'-M'en fous ! Je le coupe.

Il me gave ce mec !

'-Moi je la passe avec mon oncle le lundi. Alors Malfoy prends ta collation et file moi ton sac. T'en as pas besoin pendant la récré, non ? Ou alors Zabini se fera un plaisir de le porter, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco me regarde durement, mais je lui montre Parkinson du menton et il se radoucit. Il prend ce dont il a besoin et me tend son sac. Je me retourne alors et me dirige vers la classe de Remus. Je leur fais aurevoir de la main. J'entends Parkinson ronchonner, cette fille est terrible, terriblement conne ! M'enfin c'est la vie !

Ah Remus est la, il a l'air de m'attendre ou d'attendre quelque chose. Heu, j'ai oublié quelque chose ? C'est pas son anniversaire pourtant ? Ah oui, la soirée entre homme. Bof, j'ai plus trop envie du coup ! Ben oui, j'étais sensé lui demander si j'avais envie, pas que ma mère ou mon père le prévienne à l'avance. Et puis Ron aurait dû venir aussi, mais il est avec Hermione le lundi soir. Et ce soir plus particulièrement, il dort chez elle alors … je fais pas vraiment le poids !

On parle de tout et de rien, mais je vois bien qu'il attend que je lui en parle. Il prend sa respiration et me regarde dans les yeux. Il va me demander quelque chose, je le sens.

'-Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ?

'-Ho, heu. Je suis crevé, donc je vais attendre le coup de fil de Draco et puis je vais me coucher. Et avant je vais faire mes devoirs et m'avancer pour ceux de mercredi car on va au ciné avec Ron demain soir. Pourquoi ?

'-Ho, heu, pour rien, c'était juste pour savoir, par curiosité.

Bingo ! Il est super mal à l'aise. Et moi je le fixe, oh oui je le fixe avec mon air innocent. Et lui il rougit et détourne le regard. Tremble devant moi petit professeur d'anglais ! Niark, niark !

'-A propos, tu vas nous donner des devoirs aujourd'hui ?

Je lui demande ça pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais en fait, je m'en fous. En fait, je me fous un peu de tout aujourd'hui et je me moque beaucoup ! Je suis pas gentil, vilain garçon !

'-Heu, en fait ça dépendra d'où nous serons arrivés dans la matière aujourd'hui. Par contre, je vais vous faire lire un livre au choix dans une liste.

Remus sort la liste de son cartable et la parcoure du regard, une mine contrariée sur le visage.

'-Moui, tu as déjà tout lu. Bon, je vais chercher autre chose à te faire lire alors.

'-Heu, t'es pas obligé tu sais ! Je peux relire un ancien livre.

Bon, c'est vrai que je le ferai pas, mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien !

'-Non Harry, ce ne sera pas correcte vis à vis des autres élèves.

'-Parce que tu crois que Hermione ou Malfoy ou même n'importe qui dans la classe, va être honnête avec toi et ne pas choisir un livre qu'il a déjà lu ? Faudra trouver une autre méthode !

'-Bon d'accord, je donnerais un point et demi supplémentaire à toute personne qui sera honnête. Ca te va ?

'-Tu vas faire des jaloux !

Ben quoi ? Pourquoi ceux qui n'ont jamais lu aucun bouquin seraient désavantagés ?

'-Tant pis, ils n'avaient qu'à être de bons lecteurs !

Je m'en fous de toute façon, ça ne me concerne pas. Remus est en train de ronchonner dans sa barbe quand j'ai une illumination.

'-Remus pourquoi je suis puni ?

'-Puni ?

'-Oui, pour l'histoire de Malfoy. Je dois porter ses affaires, c'est ma punition pour l'avoir poussé.

'-Qui a décrété cela ?

'-A ton avis ? Snape, bien entendu !

'-Je lui en parlerais si tu veux. Ca te dérange tant que ça ? Me demande t'il d'un air qui se veut taquin.

Bien sur, si je lui en parle c'est que ça me dérange !

'-Et bien me faire traiter de larbin par Zabini et Parkinson me dérange, effectivement.

Il se redresse et me regarde sérieusement.

'-Ah oui, je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle là ! Répond-il.

Ben tient ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi ! Je me dirige vers mon sac et commence à chercher ma collation et c'est la que je me rappelle ne pas l'avoir mise dans mon sac.

'-Et merde ! J'ai rien à bouffer !

'-Tu es sûre ? Me demande mon oncle.

Bien-sûr que je suis certain, c'est moi qui fait mon sac chaque matin. Et c'est quoi cet éclair jaune ? Oh, ma mère a fait mon sac ce matin, j'ai droit à un bonbon et un fruit ! Chic !

'-Finalement non, maman a fait mon sac. Ca tombe bien, j'y avais vraiment pas pensé ce matin.

'-Tu as ton repas de midi ?

Je regarde à nouveau.

'-Non. Je croque dans mon fruit en refermant mon sac.

'-Tu veux de l'argent pour t'acheter quelque chose à midi ? Me demande mon oncle en se précipitant sur son portefeuille.

Hé, hé, ça a du bon la culpabilité chez les parents ! Mais je ne vais pas en abuser, déjà que je suis pas très gentil. Je regarde dans mon portefeuille et vois deux billets de cinq livres. Hum, mes parents sont déjà passé par la.

'-Heu, non ça ira. J'ai de l'argent, mais merci quand même.

Il hoche la tête et la sonnerie retentit. Je vais alors placer le sac de Draco à sa table et me dirige vers la mienne. C'est plus par habitude que par réelle envie. Puis les élèves arrivent et le cours commence.

Comme prévu Remus nous parle des livres, mais il m'envoi photocopier la feuille d'autant d'élèves. Un fois fait, je les distribues. Les élèves doivent cocher les livres qu'ils ont déjà lu. Ensuite Remus reprend les feuilles et il choisit avec l'élève concerné le livre que celui-ci devra lire. Certains râlent, surtout quand Remus nous rajoute un point et demi à la période à Hermione, Draco, Nott et moi. Il nous communiquera le livre à lire plus tard.

Finalement, à cause de tout ça et malgré le fait qu'on ait eu un double cours, on a un devoir pour mercredi. Je râle, mais bon, je vais avoir le temps de le faire !

Ouf c'est midi ! Je me retourne vers Draco et attends qu'il finisse de ranger son sac. Parkinson est partie comme une fusée pour avoir de bonnes places au café. En fait tous les élèves font pareil et bientôt il ne reste plus que Remus, Draco et moi dans la classe. Ron et Blaise attendent devant.

Il finit enfin et se lève doucement.

'-Tu as encore mal ? Je demande inquiet, il a vraiment une sale mine.

'-Non, c'est juste de la fatigue. Je n'ai plus trop l'habitude de faire autant d'effort mais ça va vite revenir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace doucement, je place mes mains sur ses hanches et je l'embrasse enfin ! Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'étais de mauvais poil ce matin, je n'avais pas eu le droit de le toucher et ça me minait, l'air de rien !

Remus discute dans le couloir avec les garçons, ils nous attendent mais en même temps j'ai pas envie d'arrêter ! Et puis Draco embrasse trop bien et puis c'est mon mec et je peux rien faire ! C'est frustrant !

Nous nous séparons finalement, aucun de nous deux n'étant champion d'apnée ! Il me sourit, enfin, ce sourire que j'aime tant ! Je le serre légèrement plus et je respire son odeur.

'-Ca va s'arranger tu vas voir. Me murmure t'il doucement à l'oreille. C'est dur pour moi aussi tu sais.

'-Je sais, mais c'est pas ça qui me rend la tache plus facile.

Il rigole légèrement et m'embrasse le bout du nez avant de se reculer.

'-Comment on fait pour mon sac ? Me demande t'il.

'-Ce que tu veux, je peux le prendre avec moi ou Zabini peut le faire. Ca dépend de ce que tu fais de ton sac à midi.

'-Je vais le garder avec moi, comme ça il ne t'encombrera pas.

Je le rapproche de moi et amène mon visage près du sien.

'-C'est de toi que j'ai envie de m'encombrer.

Je murmure ça très, très bas, avec une voix profonde et chaude. Et ça marche assez bien puisqu'il frissonne et ferme les yeux dans l'attente d'un baiser, que je m'empresse de lui donner. Je suis terrible !

'-Hum, hum, les garçons. On y va.

Arghhh ! Remus je te déteste ! Sadique, salaud et j'en passe !

On se sépare et Draco me lance un drôle de regard. Il fait signe à Zabini de prendre son sac et ils s'en vont rapidement. Moi, je rejoins Ron en traînant les pieds et je ne dis même pas bon appétit à mon oncle. On rejoint les autres au café, Mione nous a gardés des places. J'ai même pas faim tient !

'-Hé mon pote, me murmure Ron à l'oreille, c'est pas en te rendant malade que tu pourras le voir plus. Va te chercher à becter et dépêche-toi !

Que dire de plus, à part que j'obéis et que je me lève. Hum, finalement j'ai faim, les délicieux effluves qui proviennent de la cuisine raniment mon appétit ! Et finalement, je suis affamé !

Le temps de midi est assez agréable finalement, mais je parie qu'il le serait plus si Draco avait été avec moi….

Rhaaaa, mais c'est pas possible d'être accro à un mec en si peu de temps ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il est beau, et même plus, intelligent, très doux, avec moi seulement, si vous aviez vu la façon dont il a remballé Parkinson en chimie…Et il est tant de choses encore mais c'est pas pour ça que je dois être accro à lui comme ça ! En plus ça fait même pas une semaine qu'on est ensemble !

Tient c'est vrai, mercredi ça fera une semaine ! Oh, oh est-ce que je devrais lui faire un cadeau ? Lui téléphoner ? Lui faire livrer des roses ? Ben quoi, Ron l'a fait pour Hermione !

En fait, c'était moi le livreur vu qu'il avait pas les moyens de se le payer. Alors le matin de leur une semaine, je suis allé acheter les fleurs avec l'argent de Ron, j'y ai glissé la carte qu'il avait écrite et je les ai apportées à Mione. J'avais enfoncé ma casquette noire sur ma tête et vu que c'était le matin, Mr Granger ne m'a pas reconnu. Et le tour était joué !

Pourquoi il l'a pas fait lui-même ? Ben d'abord, c'est pas un lève tôt et ensuite le fleuriste est plus près de chez moi. Et Hermione était super contente ! Elle ne pensait pas Ron si romantique qu'elle a dit. En fait c'était une idée de Ginny !

On devrait peut être aller au resto, non ? Ben vu que c'est là qu'on est sorti ensemble et tout ça. Bon, je vais peut-être devoir lui demander d'abord, non ?

Bon, les cours reprennent dans cinq minutes, on devrait peut-être y aller.

Mais tient, qui vois-je devant les grilles de l'école, mais c'est la bande à Draco. J'ai bien envie de les faire chier ! Un coup de coude à Ron, un autre à Dean et le message est passé.

'-Parkinson, Parkinson, Parkinson, si c'est pas malheureux ! Je commence avec un ton condescendant.

'-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ? Répond-elle méchamment.

'-Hé mords pas ! S'écrie Ron. On voulait juste faire causette.

'-J'y crois, j'te jure ! Continue le bulldog.

'-T'as pas honte ? S'exclame finalement Dean. Que tu fumes, passe encore, on s'en fout que tu crèves. Mais que tu gâches la santé des personnes que tu considères comme des amis, et surtout ce pauvre blessé de Malfoy.

'-C'est honteux ! Continue Seamus.

Crabbe et Goyle on enfin comprit qu'on leur parlait, alors ils se mettent en avant et commencent doucement à retrousser leurs manches. Comme si ça nous faisait peur ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils sont impressionnants, mais ce sont que des lourdauds qui savent même pas viser. Du coup, nous qui sommes super rapides, on esquive et on tape très peu ! Ca s'appelle la classe !

Mais pour l'instant c'est Parkinson qui m'intéresse, elle fulmine de rage, elle est rouge, prête à hurler. Je jète juste un regard à Draco, oh le salaud, il ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou se fâcher du coup il se barre avec Zabini. Mais je l'emmerde moi le Zabini.

'-Pansy, tais toi et viens ! L'appelle Draco de sa voix tranchante. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard.

Oh le rustre, oser nous laisser là, en plan, comme ça ! Crabbe et Goyle se regardent avant de partir en emmenant les filles avec eux. Par filles je désigne le bulldog alias Parkinson et l'autre Bullsrode la rugby woman. Donc c'est pas trop des filles mais comme elles n'ont pas de services trois pièces.

D'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de montrer mon service à ..Heu, personne finalement. Draco n'apprécierait pas que je parle de lui ou même y pense en ces termes peu élogieux.

Oups, la sonnerie !

On se regarde un quart de seconde avec Ron et c'est avec un cri de barbare que nous courrons jusqu'au prochain cours. Les autres suivent, plus ou moins mort de rire.

Heureusement que le prof est sympa !

* * *

La journée se termine assez bien finalement, je raccompagne Sir Malfoy jusqu'à la barrière. Draco va pour parler mais Zabini m'arrache le sac des mains et attrape Draco par le bras avant de foncer vers la limousine qui les raccompagne chez eux.

C'est décidé je hais Zabini, c'est qu'un _bip_ de _bip _de mes _bip._ La journée ne sa termine pas si bien que ça finalement.

Une voiture s'arrête devant moi et la fenêtre s'ouvre. Tient, c'est Remus.

'-Harry, je te raccompagne chez toi ? Me propose t'il gentiment.

Je regarde où sont mes potes et je vois qu'ils m'attendent.

'-Non merci Remus, je rentre avec les autres. Salut.

Je me retourne pour ne pas voir son visage déçu, je crois que je n'y résisterais pas. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de parler avec mes potes, qu'ils me racontent leur week-end, qu'on mette au point des stratégies pour l'entraînement de demain et tout ça quoi !

Je cours vers eux, attrape le bras de Ginny et nous nous mettons en marche. Ginny me regarde longuement, comme pour me sonder de l'intérieur. Vous voyez ce style de regard que vous ne pouvez ignorer mais qui vous met franchement mal à l'aise.

'-Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je lâche dépité au bout d'un moment.

'-Toi t'es pas net aujourd'hui ! Me répond ma rouquine.

'-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je vais bien !

'-Oui c'est cela ! Et moi je suis ta mère !

'-Oh mon dieu non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Vous vous imaginez avec votre mère à l'école avec vous ? Mon dieu la galère ! Je préfère ne même pas y penser !

'-Alors dis moi ce qui cloche !

'-C'est rien ! Ca me stress cette histoire avec Draco, c'est tout.

'-C'est vraiment tout ?

Oula, elle me les chauffe la rouquine ! Bien-sur que non ce n'est pas tout ! Elle croit quoi elle, que parce que je suis revenu les problèmes se sont envolés peut-être ?

'-Gin, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, step.

'-Ok, ok. Mais n'oublie pas, cette fois, que je suis là si tu as besoin !

Pourquoi ça sonne comme un reproche ? Pire, comme un ordre ?

'-Alors comment ça va avec le beau blond ? Demande t'elle pour changer de discussion.

C'est pas vraiment mieux, finalement !

'-Comme une histoire inexistante.

Ca me blesse de dire ça parce que je sais qu'il n'y peut rien, mais c'est ce que je pense. J'espère que demain ça ira mieux. Peut-être que c'est seulement un coup de blues.

'-Quoi c'est déjà fini ? S'étonne t'elle.

'-Non, non c'est pas fini. Mais … Est-ce une histoire si les deux personnes ne peuvent pas se voir ? Pas se montrer ? Ne peuvent pas exposer leurs sentiments ? Je veux dire, c'est déjà difficile d'être homo, mais si en plus y'a plein d'obstacles ? Si on ne peut même pas être là l'un pour l'autre, pour se réconforter ? Comment on fait ?

'-Et bien la force de vos sentiments doit être le moteur de votre relation. Votre amour doit vous aider à avancer et à briser les murs !

'-Gin, arrête de débiter autant d'âneries à la seconde. Ca ne te correspond pas du tout ! En plus ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est ensemble, et on s'est déjà disputé une grosse fois. Dis moi où ils sont les sentiments ? Les sentiments viennent à force de se fréquenter, de se parler, de se voir et même de se toucher. N'oublie pas que Draco et moi, c'est pas le coup de foudre ! Alors comment on fait évoluer une relation où rien de tout cela n'est présent ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, on peut se parler des heures au téléphone, woaw la conversation !

'-Tu crois qu'ils font comment les gens qui s'aiment à distance ?

'-Ca marche pas les relations à distance. Y'en a toujours un qui est cocu !

'-Ca c'est pas vrai ! Michael, lui …

'-T'as plaqué par téléphone cinq minutes avant d'aller sauter une autre ! Franchement, avant de se la faire, il a dû la draguer ! Ne soit pas si naïve !

Elle croit quoi elle ? On est des mecs après tout !

'-Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça !

'-Je suis juste réaliste !

'-Non, tu es pessimiste ! Et tu vois tout en noir depuis mercredi !

'-Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Sur les relations à distance, je t'aurai dit la même chose il y a deux ans !

Ben oui quoi, faut pas être un prix Nobel pour savoir ça ! Franchement, un gars qui se barre un an à l'étranger, sans être sûr qu'il va revenir, va pas vraiment rester fidèle à sa copine ! Où même le contraire, le mec qui reste ici, il va sortir avec ses potes, rencontrer d'autres gens et se les faire ! C'est ce que je ferais moi, amoureux ou pas. Rester un an avec ma seule main droite, non mais ça va pas !

'-Bien puisque tu es de si mauvaise humeur, je te laisse !

Et Ginny me quitte en me brisant le cœur ! Enfin bref, elle rentre chez elle et nous continuons le chemin avec Ron et Mione.

'-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle soit si furax ? Me demande Hermione.

'-Rien, qu'elle était trop naïve sur les relations amoureuses à longue distance.

'-C'est comme ça que tu vois ta relation avec Draco ?

'-Pourquoi tu vois ça autrement toi ?

'-Tu le vois tous les jours ou presque.

'-Sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser ou même lui sourire ! Génial, à ce tarif là je préférerais ne pas le voir !

'-Vous vous téléphonez tous les jours.

'-Comme dans les relations à longue distance ! Donc on en revient au point de départ.

'-Tu es pessimiste aujourd'hui. Constate Hermione.

'-Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Je suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste. Notre relation ne pourra pas fonctionner, y'a trop de truc entre nous.

'-As-tu au moins essayé de trouver des solutions ? L'école regorge de salles vides ou de placards, et puis vous ne vivez pas loin l'un de l'autre ! Draco pourrait prétexter une promenade pour te retrouver dans un coin tranquille.

'-Son père ne le laisse pas sortir seul, surveille ses appels, ses connaissances, ses devoirs, ses horaires. Il l'occupe toute la journée avec des leçons particulières en plus de l'école et du sport. Quand veux-tu que nous nous voyons ? Même pour se téléphoner c'est la croix et la bannière !

'-Et à l'école ? Demande Ron.

'-Les murs ont des oreilles et les portes des yeux. Et Zabini ne le lâche jamais, sans parler de Parkinson qui veut absolument lui rentrer dedans. C'est fou comme elle le colle !

'-Elle dit à tout le monde qu'ils sont fiancés et qu'à la fin de leurs études ils se marieront. Peut-être même avant si elle tombe enceinte. Répond Mione.

Beurk ça me dégoûte ! Draco ne saurai pas coucher avec ça quand même ?

'-Tu crois qu'ils l'ont déjà fait ? Demande Ron avec intérêt.

'-Ne soit pas stupide Ron ! Lui répond Mione. Draco ne peut pas la sentir, ça se voit !

'-Ben quoi ! Réplique Ron. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont fait et c'est à partir de là que Malfoy ne la supporte plus et qu'elle le colle.

Ca me remonte pas le moral tout ça ! Rien que d'imaginer le bulldog poser ses mains sur mon Draco…. Beurk ! Image à chasser de ma tête ! Et puis comment on peut bander pour ça ? Non franchement, c'est impossible ? Et c'est pas parce que je suis gai que je dis ça.

J'ai déjà trouvé des filles vachement appétissantes et même, lorsque je vois une fille plutôt bien ou moins bien, je suis capable de lui trouver des qualités qui la rendent … femme quoi !

Mais la bulldog et la Bullstrog, y'a pas moyen ! C'est pas génétiquement possible d'être si laide !

Non la je suis méchant ! Bullstrog est une masse, une grande masse, mais elle pourrait être bien, avec un bon shampoing, 20 kilos en moins, un visage plus avenant et bref, beaucoup de changement. Par contre la bulldog, c'est son sale fichu caractère de rocket jaloux de luxe qui la rend laide et détestable. Parce que physiquement, y'a pire. Et son visage aussi, toujours suffisant et haineux au possible, et son sourire dégoulinant de niaiserie lorsqu'elle s'adresse à Draco.

Est-ce que Draco l'a déjà trouvé jolie ? Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà regardée comme il me regarde ? Bon, les rares fois où il a pu me regarder ainsi, je veux dire ?

Ah, je suis déjà chez moi.

'-Salut les gars, à demain.

'-Je viens te chercher demain matin Harry ! N'oublie pas de te lever. Me rappelle Hermione.

C'est pas comme si ça faisait pas six ans que ça durait, non plus ! Comme si j'allais oublier que tous les matins, elle vient me chercher.

'-Ouais, ouais.

Je réponds distraitement en rentrant ma clé dans la serrure.

Ah enfin à la maison, mais y'a personne, comme d'habitude heuuuuuu !

Direction le frigo, je prends plein de bonnes choses, ensuite le placard où je fais de même. Et puis hop dans ma chambre pour les devoirs ! Quand je pense que son père surveille même ses adresses msn ! C'est dégeulasse d'être aussi, …aussi ….Ben voilà je trouve même pas le mot !

Alors devoir en math, en anglais merci Remus, en chimie, comme d'hab, en bio, en français ma deuxième langue, et en science économique. Hum, j'adore la montagne de travail qu'il y a à faire.

Allez au boulot moussaillon !

* * *

Deux heures, ça fait deux heures que je travaille et j'ai faim et j'ai toujours pas fini et je suis toujours seul à la maison ! Et Draco ne m'a toujours pas téléphoné ! Il est presque 19 heure, et personne ne s'inquiète pour moi. Pas que ça me dérange mais voilà quoi, ce matin ma mère pleure presque dans la voiture et ce soir c'est comme si je n'existais pas ! En plus papa était censé être là ! Bon, je vais me commander une pizza et tanpis pour les autres !

Bon, direction la cuisine, où est ce fichu numéro de téléphone. Ah voilà !

Et voilà, c'est commandé, dans une demi-heure j'aurai ma pizza ! Bon, la limonade et les olives en attendant et je remonte dans ma chambre continuer mes devoirs.

* * *

DING DONG

Chic c'est ma pizza ! Ca tombe bien je suis en hypoglycémie et je vais mourir dans la minute si je ne mange pas !

DRING DRING

Et merde mon gsm ! Bon, je crie que j'arrive à la porte, je cours dans ma chambre chercher mon gsm et je redescends prendre mon argent dans ma veste avant d'ouvrir au livreur !

Ouf, je suis un chef.

'-Allô ! Ah salut Dray, alors la forme ? Voilà pour vous merci. Aurevoir.

'-C'était qui ? Me demande t'il avec suspicion.

'-Oh un gigolo pourquoi ?

'-Un quoi ? Pourquoi il y a un gigolo chez toi ?

'-Ben j'étais en manque de compagnie alors j'en ai appelé un juste pour passer le temps. Et toi sinon, qu'est ce que tu fais de bon ?

'-Harry, j'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas sérieux ? Et qu'est ce que tu mange d'abord ?

'-Une pizza.

'-Ah c'était le livreur ! Salaud ! Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

'-Ouais c'était drôle. Bon ça fait deux fois que je te pose la question, à la troisième tu y répondras ?

'-On vient de finir de manger et mes parents m'ont prié de regagner ma chambre pendant qu'ils discutent avec leurs « amis ».

'-Heu, en quoi ça te dérange ?

'-Ca me dérange car on a pas eu un repas tranquille depuis les vacances. Et que les soi-disant amis ne sont que des partenaires économiques et du coup ça parle boulot à table et je me fais chier. Ils se servent de moi pour faire la potiche puis me virent dans ma chambre sans un regard.

'-Ah oui, je vois. Moi c'est pas mieux, je suis tout seul.

'-Tout seul ? Et tes parents ?

'-Ma mère avait une « importante » réunion à 18 heure, franchement pourquoi les mettre si tard les importantes réunions ?

'-Pour pouvoir se goinfrer gratis au frais du concitoyen !

'-Ouais t'as raison ! Et mon père était censé être la, mais à moins qu'il ne soit transparent, je ne le vois pas.

'-Il est peut être sous une cape qui le rend invisible ?

'-Draco, faut arrêter la fumette, c'est pas bon pour tes neurones ! Le pire, c'est que ce matin, ma mère m'a quasi supplié au bord des larmes d'organiser une soirée entre mec avec mon père et mes oncles.

'-Super, si l'invité principal n'est déjà pas la ! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

'-Pour quel tout à l'heure ? Celui où Zabini m'a traité de larbin ou celui …

'-Pour tous, ça te va ?

'-Je devrais m'en contenter.

'-Demain on a gym, on pourrait traîner dans les vestiaires ?

'-Oh Draco soit réaliste ! Ils vont se demander ce qu'on fiche à prendre autant de temps et y'en a un qui va venir voir ! Et les filles sont dans le même hall que nous, tu crois pas que Parkinson ne va pas repérer l'affaire ?

'-J'essaye juste de trouver une solution, moi !

'-Draco, y'a pas de solution ! Ce qui s'est passé ce midi dans la classe d'anglais n'a plus beaucoup de chance de se reproduire. Et je ne pourrais pas me contenter de si peu !

'-Tu parles comme si tu étais seul dans cette relation ! Mais …

'-Mais quelle relation ? La téléphonique ou la visuelle à longue distance ?

'-Quoi tu veux qu'on arrête ? Après ce qui s'est passé ce week-end ? S'énerve t'il.

'-Un week-end compte deux jours complets, et on a passé que la matinée du samedi ensemble.

'-Alors c'est fini ? Demande t'il froidement.

'-Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit fini ! Je veux une vraie relation avec toi, pas ce simulacre qui ne nous satisfait aucun des deux ! Je l'énerve.

Tient, il ne dit plus rien. Soit il réfléchit, soit il respire avant de me raccrocher au nez. Ca deviendrait une habitude, c'est chouette, on a déjà des habitudes. Trop cool, je meurs de rire là. Bon, il dit quelque chose ou quoi !

'-Dray ?

'-Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu as raison. Reprend-il comme si on n'avait pas arrêté de discuter pendant 5 minutes. On est pas satisfait dans cette relation. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait déjà fini. Mais c'est toi et je ne peux pas m'imaginer qu'on puisse en rester là !

'-J'aimerais qu'on continue tu sais, mais je deviens dingue et j'agresse tout le monde. Toute cette histoire me stress et je me pose sans arrêt des questions.

Je lui parle tout doucement pour ne pas l'énerver, j'ai remarqué que quand je crie, il a tendance à se refermer et à parler comme avant, froidement.

'-C'est pas vivable et pas viable une relation comme ça. Ca va nous détruire tout les deux.

'-Je sais. Répond-il d'une petite voix. Mais j'aimerais tant qu'on essaye, juste encore un peu ? Je vais parler à Blaise pour qu'il se calme, et on va trouver une solution pour se voir davantage. Je te le promets. Alors laisse-nous une chance ?

Que répondre ? Il a l'air si malheureux. J'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine, j'ai juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le faire sourire. Arghhh ! Je suis trop sentimental !

'-Ok, on se laisse une dernière chance. Mais c'est la dernière Draco !

'-Pourquoi tu as si peu confiance ?

'-C'est pas une histoire de confiance Dray, mais… Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, maintenant ? J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te faire oublier tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas parce que tu n'es pas face à moi mais à l'autre bout du fil ! Et parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire avant un long moment !

'-Je comprends.

'-C'est dur de te voir tout les jours et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher ! De ne pouvoir te parler que par téléphone ! De vivre cette relation comme si on vivait à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre ! Mercredi ça va faire une semaine.

'-Je sais.

'-Et bien aujourd'hui je me suis creusé la tête pour savoir ce qu'on pourrait bien faire pour fêter ça. Et tu sais quoi ? Ca sert à rien puisqu'on ne pourra pas se voir mercredi !

'-Harry, arrête de m'accuser !

'-Je ne t'accuse pas !

'-Si tu m'accuses ! Comme si c'était de ma faute tout ça !

'-En tout cas c'est pas de la mienne, puisque de mon coté tout est ok.

Ben oui quoi ! Ma famille et mes amis proches sont déjà au courant. Il ne manque plus que sa permission pour le dire aux autres.

'-Mais tu ne comprends pas ? S'énerve t'il.

'-Bien sur que je comprends ! Mais si c'est aussi impossible et invivable que ça, pourquoi tu continues ? T'étais pas mieux avant sans tout les problèmes que je t'apporte ?

'-Non, je n'étais pas mieux avant. Avant j'étais malheureux, j'étais mort !

Heu, c'est pas un peu beaucoup ça ? Je veux dire ok, il avait des problèmes aussi avant moi, mais pas jusqu'à mort ? Si ? Et puis c'est pas un peu tôt pour dire que j'illumine sa vie ? Ben quoi, c'est le sens de ses paroles ! Non franchement, il me fout un de ces poids sur les épaules ! Tient ma pizza refroidit, pas bien ça ! Bon, une petite bouchée, en fait une grosse.

'-Harry ?

'-Moui ? Je chais pas quoi dire ?

'-Tu manges ?

'-Je réfléchis, nuanche !

'-Mais tu manges aussi !

'-Cha aide à réfléchir !

'-Tu oses manger dans un moment pareil !

'-Mais heu, j'ai faim moi ! Toi t'as déjà mangé, pas moi ! Et puis ça m'aide à réfléchir !

'-Alors qu'as-tu réfléchit ?

'-Ben, en fait, heu… C'est pas un peu rapide pour dire qu'avant moi, et tout ça…Tu sais ça fait même pas une semaine finalement.

'-Et tu comptes l'hôpital ! Et chez mon oncle ?

'-Comment oublier ? Je rumine. Bon, ok, ça va. Mais quand même, je veux dire, tu ne m'attaches quand même pas un peu trop d'importance ?

'-Tu voudrais que je t'en accorde moins ?

Heu, bonne question !

'-Non, oui, non, heu, je sais pas ! C'est confus tout ça !

'-Bonjour fiston !

'-Ah salut p'pa ! Mon père vient de rentrer.

'-J'avais entendu. Donc on reporte la discussion !

'-Non, on va la finir. Enfin, essayer quoi ! Le truc, c'est que je ne mesure pas la portée de ta phrase.

'-C'est pour moi le reste de pizza ? Me demande mon père en apparaissant de nulle part.

'-Si tu t'avises de poser un doigt dessus, je t'étrangle. Débrouille-toi pour manger !

Hé, ho faut pas exagérer quand même ! Il me laisse poireauter pendant des heures et puis il revient, frais comme une fleur et il veut me piquer ma pizza ! Ma pizza ! Jamais de la vie ! D'ailleurs je la ramène vers moi et je lui tourne le dos.

'-Egoiste ! Me disent deux voix en cœur.

La première de mon père qui s'en va bouder dans le frigo, à la recherche de la bouffe perdue. La deuxième de Draco qui se retient d'éclater de rire.

'-M'en fout, il avait qu'à rentrer à l'heure ! Il s'en serait commandé une aussi ! Bon, tu réponds ?

'-Mais répondre à quoi ? Tu ne conçois pas qu'avant toi je me faisais chier, qu'en très peu de temps tu as changé plein de choses ? Tu veux un exemple ?

'-Ben oui tient, j'en veux bien un pour savoir où je mets les pieds.

'-Avant toi je n'étais pas gai !

'-Dans quel sens ? Parce que t'étais pas joyeux-joyeux, ça c'est sûr !

'-Dans l'autre sens, Harry ! Ne fais pas l'idiot !

'-Ah donc maintenant, tu sorts avec un mec donc tu mates tout ce qui est un mec ?

'-Mais non ! Je ne vois que toi, ça te va ?

'-Y'as plutôt intérêt ouais !

Il souffle de désespoir dans le cornet, mais je le sens sourire. Si, si je vous jure, je le sens sourire silencieusement.

'-Bon sinon, je suis tellement canon que je t'ai fait virer de bord ?

'-Voilà, si tu veux.

'-Et ça devrait me suffire pour rester avec toi malgré tout ?

'-Tu veux me quitter ? Vraiment ? Non parce que sinon tu deviens vachement lourd !

'-Ecoute, on a dit qu'on se laissait une chance. Je change pas d'avis, mais je mets en avant les problèmes, c'est tout.

'-Et pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas en avant ce qui nous rapproche ? Comme ma beauté fatale, notre passion pour le basket, notre statut de petits princes de nos maisons et j'en passe !

'-Ta beauté fatale ? Woaw, la modestie ne t'étouffe pas on dirait !

'-Quoi c'est pas vrai ?

'-Mais si t'es beau comme un cœur, ça te va ?

'-Non, c'est pas assez ! Je suis un mec torride ! Dis-le !

'-Heu, Dray, un mec torride ça veut dire autre chose pour moi.

'-Rhooo ! Gros obsédé ! Bon, alors dis que je suis un mec trop fatal !

'-Ok, t'énerve pas ! T'es trop beau, parfait, fabuleux et tout ce que tu veux. Ca te va ?

'-Moui, je vais m'en contenter. Et ton père, il mange quoi pour finir ?

'-M'en fout tant que c'est pas ma pizza !

'-Comment veux-tu que les choses s'arrangent si tu n'y met pas un peu du tient ?

'-Vois-tu, je me suis rendu compte au cours de la journée, que les frustrations accumulées à cause de mon petit-ami et bien je les défoulais sur mon entourage. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à lui.

'-C'est gentil de me culpabiliser comme ça !

'-Comme si tu culpabilisais !

'-C'est vrai, je m'en fous un peu, mais quand même, c'est pas gentil d'essayer ! Alors qu'est ce que vous allez voir demain avec Weasley ?

'-Je ne sais pas encore. On verra quand on y sera.

'-C'est sympa d'avoir pensé à moi !

'-Tu aurais dit non de toute façon ! Je me suis évité une frustration supplémentaire.

'-La moindre des choses ça aurait été de me le demander en premier ! Même si tu connaissais la réponse !

'-Ah oui et quand aurais-je pu te le demander ? Pendant que Zabini me faisait chier ou quand Parkinson était scotché à toi ?

Il me les chauffe là, mais franchement il est idiot ou quoi ? Non, ne répondez pas à la question !

'-Harry, s'il te plait, ne recommence pas !

'-Mais pourquoi ? Puisque de toute façon notre « vie de couple » ne tourne qu'autour de ça ! C'est vrai que j'aurai préféré que ce soit toi, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire ensemble ! Alors je me rabats sur mes amis, parce que j'en ai marre qu'on me dise non ou qu'on essaye de me dicter ma conduite ! Au moins avec eux, je sais à quoi m'en tenir !

Oups, j'ai peut-être été un peu loin. Mais merde quoi à la fin !

'-Et je suis censé être d'accord avec toi ? Répond il froidement.

'-Bien-sûr que non, ce serait trop charitable de ta part.

'-Harry, on avance pas là ! Souffle t'il de désespoir.

'-Oh merci de t'en rendre compte, ça fait une heure que je me tue à te le dire.

'-Mais qu'est ce que tu es têtu quand tu t'y mets !

'-Merci beaucoup, je suis très fier de cette qualité !

J'espère détendre un peu l'atmosphère là parce que ça devient vraiment chiant de s'engueuler au téléphone à chaque fois !

'-Je vais devoir te laisser. On se voit demain, hein ? Demande t'il d'une petite voix.

Que j'aime quand il prend sa petite voix de petit garçon triste.

'-Bien-sûr, je serai là pour porter ton sac, comme le bon mulet que je suis.

'-Ca ne me plait pas beaucoup tu sais, mais au moins tu es près de moi.

'-C'est vrai, trouvons les avantages à notre triste condition. Laisse ton GSM allumé mais met le en silencieux. Je t'enverrais un message ce soir. Ca va ?

'-Bien-sûr que ça me va ! Ben voilà maintenant je ne saurai pas dormir avant de l'avoir reçu ! C'est malin !

Il est tout joyeux maintenant, ça me fait plaisir. C'est vrai qu'entre la tristesse et la colère, je l'ai pas souvent vu joyeux ces derniers temps.

'-Je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher de toute façon ! Je finis le devoir d'anglais et j'y vais.

'-Ok, bonne continuation alors. Je t'embrasse.

Ca change de ce qu'on fait d'habitude, ça c'est sur !

'-Moi aussi. A tout à l'heure.

Et je raccroche, car c'est vachement dur de raccrocher ! Bon, je finis vite ma pizza froide et je monte finir de bosser ! Le carton dans la poubelle et direction ma piaule.

'-Ben Harry, tu montes déjà ? Me demande mon père.

Il me demande ça tout étonné, il croyait quoi lui ? Que comme une gentille bonne femme, j'allais lui réserver ma soirée après avoir poireauté pendant trois heures ? Bon, c'est vrai que je l'ai pas vraiment attendu, mais hé, on était censé manger ensemble !

'-Heu, oui j'ai du boulot et je suis crevé. Je vais pas la faire tard ce soir.

'-Mais Sirius et Remus devaient venir, on voulait se faire une soirée entre nous, comme avant.

Il me fait vraiment de la peine là, mais non, je resterais ferme. Demain je vais au ciné avec Ron !

'-Heu, ben tu vois demain je vais au cinéma avec Ron et j'aimerais bien avoir fini tous mes devoirs pour mercredi. Et puis, je crois pas que Remus et Sirius vont venir, surtout à cette heure-ci, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et Remus est au courant de mon programme de la soirée, vu que c'est lui qui m'a donné mes devoirs et tout. Donc, amuse-toi bien. Salut !

Et je me tire en quatrième vitesse. Mon père avait l'air trop malheureux avec ses grands yeux qui s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait qu'il allait passer sa soirée seul. Ca lui fera comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti toute ces fois où je suis resté seul parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés.

Bon, anglais me voilà !

* * *

Ahhh, enfin fini ! Bon ça m'a prit plus de temps que prévu mais c'est fini, le pied ! Je fais mon sac pour demain, j'enfile mon pyjama, attrape mon GSM et me glisse sous mes chaudes couvertures.

Bon, qu'est ce que je vais dire à Draco ? Bon, il faut que je sois gentil, parce que lui il a fait de sacrés efforts depuis qu'on est ensemble. C'est vrai que je suis vachement méchant après tout. M'enfin, il les cherche aussi ! Bon ne pas penser à ça ou je vais m'énerver tout seul. Ah, voilà !

_Bonne nuit mon ange, rêve de moi comme ça tu compenseras le manque. Je t'embrasse partout où c'est permis. Lol. Bis. Le Têtu !_

Voilà, c'est court et assez gentil ! Faut que je le mette à charger saleté de machine ! Voilà, il est branché.

Oh un message, ça doit être l'accusé de réception. Ah non tient, c'est deux messages. Draco m'a répondu.

_Je te promets que je vais rêver de toi, c'est vrai que tu me manques. Bisous partout (tout est permis !) Bonne nuit. Ton ange._

Oh comme c'est mignon ! Il a l'air vachement doux finalement. Bon, il n'a pas vraiment été agressif avec moi depuis, heu, ma petite virée nocturne. En fait, depuis l'hôpital, il a même été plutôt très, très bien ! Mon ange ! Hé, hé, c'est en de bonnes voies !

Je sens que je vais faire de beaux rêves cette nuit !

**Voilà ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, vraiment, extrêmement navrée ! Et le pire c'est que mon prochain chapitre pour soit 'la force des Potter', soit 'il y a toujours un espoir' ne viendra pas avant fin février. Calculez vous-même le retard dans le reste ! Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement et privilégier ma vie privée et professionnelle, au détriment de celle d'auteur. Je suis désolé, mais sachez que je n'abandonne pas !**

**Valiane D'avalon :** Merci beaucoup et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais comme j'ai écrit plus haut, je n'y peux pas grand chose. Si j'étais plus organisée peut être, mais comme je suis nulle à ce niveau là ! Merci et à bientôt j'espère !

**Adrianna Diaboliqua Rogue :** Merci beaucoup et bonne année ! J'espère qua la suite te plaira aussi !

**CK Cobra :** La voilà avec la nouvelle année ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère !

**Evil-angel666 :** Salut ! Et bien l'humour des débuts est parti avec l'inspiration et la bonne humeur de l'auteur. J'ai commencé cette fic en vacance et la ben, c'est plus trop les vacances. Je suis stressée et je ne m'en sors pas, donc c'est moins bon. Pour ce qui est de la relation de Draco et Harry, c'est vrai que Draco est un peu chochotte, mais ça ne va pas durer. C'est juste le temps qu'il se remette physiquement et moralement de ses blessures. J'espère ne plus te décevoir par la suite, bien que j'en doute. Merci quand même et ciao !

**L'ange de l'apocalypse** : Et non pas de lemon ! Et pas de vibro non plus en fait ! Tu vas être vachement déçue, non ? J'espère que le chapitre te remontera le morale quand même ! Merci et Ciao !

**Dia :** Tu as de très bonnes idées ! Mais je vais rester classique ! Merci beaucoup et ciao !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : Merci pour ta review, elle fait trop plaisir ! Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en problèmes parentaux ? J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizoux et à bientôt !

**Fanli : **Oulà, Harry n'est pas si riche quand même ! Merci et Ciao !

**Artémis :** Très bonne déduction ! Quand on a Sirius, on a pas besoin de vibro ! Merci beaucoup et Gros bisous !


End file.
